Hermine und die Schule des dunklen Lords
by Ralina
Summary: Ausgerechnet in Little Wineing verschwinden immer mehr Muggel auf mysteriöse Weise und es sind Gerüchte aufgekommen, dass eine neu gegründete Schule des Dunklen Lords dahinter steckt. Dumbledore entsendet Snape und Hermine um als Muggel getarnt nachzufors
1. Ein Zaubertrank und seine Folgen

Hallo, ihr Harry-Potter-Fans und -Süchtige!

Diese Geschichte ist ein Teamprojekt von Ralina und Jaquimo Talaan. Eigentlich ist sie nur entstanden, weil Ralina Talaan unterstellen wollte, er wäre viel zu lieb, um Snape zu "spielen". Doch irgendwie hat er das dann ziemlich genossen.

Es ist unsere erste Harry-Potter-Fanfiction und wir warten schon gespannt auf Euer uns zerfleischendes Urteil. ;-) Den nicht so gewalttätigen unter euch wünschen wir viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ralina & Jaquimo Talaan

Snape sah mit seiner üblichen undurchdringlichen Gelassenheit, in der stets eine satte Portion Ungnädigkeit lag, den lärmenden hereinströmenden Schülern zu, die in die Gewölbe des Zaubertrankunterrichts strömten. Nicht ganz ohne Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass die Slytherin an dem Tumult nicht ganz unschuldig waren, da sie hier und da zufälligerweise mit den Gryffindors zusammenstießen.

Als sich alle endlich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten, trat das inzwischen anerzogene Schweigen ein, sobald sich Snape von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult erhob.

"Heute", begann er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme, "werden Sie alle einen etwas gefährlicheren Trank wagen. Gefährlich freilich nur für jene, die nicht in der Lage oder Willens sind, meine Anweisungen genau zu befolgen." Dabei warf er der Ecke, in der die Gryffindors saßen einen zynischen Blick zu.

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tafel und das Rezept nebst seiner genauen Zubereitung erschien an der Tafel. "Ausnahmsweise, und nur heute, ist es mir lieber, Sie brechen Ihren Versuch ab, ehe Sie einen fatalen Fehler machen. Das gilt besonders für Sie, Longbottom."

"Eine sehr selten verwendete Zutat für diesen Trank erhalten Sie von mir, nehmen Sie diese aus dem Regal neben dem Pult. Sie wird aus dem Sekret der knallrümpfigen Kröter gewonnen und ist mit Vorsicht zu behandeln."

Mit diesem Worten setzte er sich und wartete ab.

Hermine hatte alles genauestens von ihrem Platz beobachtet und die Ansprache ihres Professors ehrfürchtig von ihrem Platz aus verfolgt. Nicht ohne dabei ein Kribbeln in den Fingern zu bekommen dachte sie, dass sie die neue Herausforderung kaum erwarten konnte, doch sie musste jetzt geduldig sein. Erst nachdem die ersten Slytherins vor zum Lehrertisch geeilt waren stand sie auf und ging ebenfalls nach vorn um sich das Kröterextraxt zu besorgen. Unsicher schielte sie herüber zu Ron und Harry, sie hatten sich hinter ihr in die Schlage gestellt und diskutierten gerade darüber wie man den Slytherins am besten ein paar Zutaten für ein falsches Mischungsverhältnis untermischte.

Als sie schließlich zu dem Punkt gekommen waren welche Folgen das wohl für Malfoys gepflegtes Gesicht und seine Frisur haben könnte war endlich sie an der Reihe.

Gerade, als sie nach dem kleinen Töpfchen griff, kippte es vornüber. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie nur, dass Snape mit seinem Zauberstab winkte und den Sturz der Zutat eine Handbreit über dem Boden auffing. Sie schwebte auf ihn zu und er betrachtete den Topf eingehend. "Miss Granger?"

Erschrocken zog die Angesprochene ihre Hand zurück. Sie hatte das Glas nicht berührt, da war sie sich sicher. Irgendjemand hatte ihr hier wohl einen Streich spielen wollen. Ein wenig ärgerlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe, hob dann jedoch den Blick um Snape direkt an zu sehen. "Entschuldigen sie Professor."

Murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Snape schob ein wenig seine Unterlippe hervor, um seinem Unwillen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er nahm das Töpfchen von einer Hand in die andere, besah es sich von allen Seiten und stellte es schließlich auf das Pult.

"Wenn ich sie nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich denken, sie wüssten nicht, wie explosiv das Extrakt der Kröter ist." Er blickte zu Malfoy, der hämisch lächelte. "Nicht dass es mich stören würde, einen Gryffindor weniger in meiner Klasse zu haben..." Er heftete seine dunklen Augen auf Hermine. "Sein Sie in Zukunft vorsichtiger."

Hermine nickte betroffen, auch wenn sie nicht verstand was geschehen war. Doch hatte die Erfahrung gezeigt, dass es besser war ihrem Lehrer nicht unnötig zu widersprechen. Schnell griff sie sich ein neues Töpfchen von dem Tisch und schlich zurück an ihren Platz.

Sie brauchte einige Minuten bis sie wieder vollkommen zu sich gefunden hatte und sich an die Arbeit machte. Das Rezept an der Tafel las sie mehrere Male gründlich, bevor sie vorsichtig die ersten Zutaten in ihrem Schulkessen anrührte. Zuerst musste sie getrocknete Alraunenwurzel zusammen mit ein wenig Barabusextrakt anrichten, bevor sie die übrigen Zutaten hinzu gab.

Während dessen begann Snape seine gewohnte Wanderung durch die Reihen der Schüler. Er sparte nicht mit Lob bei den Slytherin und mit Tadel bei den Gryffindors. Als er das zweite Mal an Hermines Tisch vorbei ging, streifte er mit seiner Robe das Gläschen mit dem Kröterextrakt, fing es im Fall mit katzenhaften Reflexen auf und sah Hermine durchdringend an.

Obwohl es diesmal offensichtlich seine Schuld war, sagte er nur gefährlich leise: "Warum steht diese Zutat nicht dort, wo sie sicher ist?" Dann stellte er das Töpfchen mitten auf Hermines Tisch.

"Wie kommen sie voran, Miss Granger?", fragte er dann. Offenbar war er in der Laune, aus Gemeinheit ein wenig nachzustochern.

Hermine strich sie unruhig eine ihrer buschigen braunen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr, bevor sie zittrig nach der Schale mit dem Einhornpulver griff und sie vorsichtig hinzufügte.

"Ich tue mein bestes Professor." Beschwor sie ihn. "Auch wenn es im Moment nicht so scheinen mag."

"Ich erwarte nicht weniger als Ihr Bestes, Miss Granger.", erwiderte er mit einem selbstgefälligen, schmalen Lächeln. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Kessel von Ron. "Und von Ihnen erwarte ich gar nichts.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, stach mit seinem Zauberstab in das Gebräu und leerte den Kessel mit einem Wink. Ohne überhaupt hinzusehen, was Neville geschafft hatte, tat er bei ihm im Vorrübergehen das Selbe.

"Heute gibt es keine Abzüge, ich will diese Stunde überleben. Aber 50 Punkte für das Haus, das den Trank meistert, wäre doch ein guter Anreiz, oder?" Dabei huschte sein Blick über Hermine hinweg.

Hermine nickte, und sie spürte wie ihr Herz einen Sprung machte. Sollte dies eine Art Chance für sie sein?

Schnell schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf über diese naive Idee und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sie würde sich jetzt von niemandem mehr um ihre Konzentration bringen lassen.

Gewissenhaft wog sie die Zutaten ab und gab sie in den Kessel.

Als letztes griff sie nach dem Glas mit dem Kröterelexier, öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel und sofort schlug ihr der beißende Geruch in einer Wolke ins Gesicht.

Leicht überrumpelt taumelte sie einen Schritt zurück, fing sich aber rechtzeitig wieder.

Das Glas in sicherem Abstand haltend tastete sie sich wieder an den Kessel heran und fügte vorsichtig den Inhalt des Glases hinzu und wartete auf das Ergebnis.

Nach einem kurzen Moment erschien Snape hinter ihr und beäugte das Wallen der Farben in ihrem Kessel. Zunächst war es ein tiefes Rubinrot, bleichte dann zu orange aus, so wie es an der Tafel stand. Dann jedoch schlug der Trank ins Gelbe um und Snapes Lippen wurden schmal.

"Sehen Sie hier irgendwo einen Kessel, in dem es gelb schimmert, Miss Granger?", fragte er eisig.

Völlig verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Snape hatte Recht. Nicht ein Trank der anderen hatte dieselbe Farbe.

"Ich kann mir das nicht erklären Professor..." stotterte sie und las sich noch einmal schnell die Beschreibung an der Tafel durch. "Ich habe doch alles so getan wie..." Dann brach sie jedoch ab. "Wahrscheinlich ist mir irgendwo ein Fehler unterlaufen..." Berichtigte sie sich und blickte verlegen zu Boden. "Ich verstehe das nicht..."

Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung beachtete Snape sie kaum und starrte nur angespannt auf das Gebräu in den Kessel. "Gelb ist so ziemlich die einzige Farbe, die ich heute nicht sehen wollte.", sagte er mit einem tadelndem Seufzen. "Doch solange es nicht grün ist..." In diesem Augenblick schlug das Gelb zu einem satten Grün um.

Snape richtete sich auf und erhob seine Stimme, wie gewohnt ruhig. "Alle Schüler verlassen _augenblicklich_ dieses Zimmer."

Entsetzt wankte Hermine ein paar Schritte vom Kessel nach hinten, stieß dabei versehentlich an den Tisch ihres Hintermannes und fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um ein weiteres Glas voller Kröterextrakt aufzufangen, welches sie beinahe herunter gestoßen hätte.

Das Herz bis zum Hals schlagend entfernte sie sich rückwärts gehend einige weitere Schritte vom Professor, wobei sie ihren Blick weiterhin fest auf den Kessel geheftet ließ. "Es tut mir leid." stammelte sie noch immer völlig verwirrt, bevor sie sich zum gehen umwandte.

"Sie bleiben hier, Miss Granger.", hielten Snapes Worte sie zurück. "Wir werden zusammen versuchen, dieses Dilemma zu lösen." Geduldig wartete er, als die Schüler hinausströmten.

"Aber ich glaube nicht dass ich..." Wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippe, und trat einige Schritte näher. "Wie sie wünschen Professor." Unsicher zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und schritt weiter auf den Kessel zu. "Was kann ich tun?"

Snape trat neben sie und besah sich den Kessel eingehend, während die letzten Schüler den Raum verließen. "Nun...", sagte er leise. "Sie könnten Mir verraten, warum sie nicht das Kröterextrakt genommen haben, dass sie hinuntergeworfen haben und ich auf mein Pult gestellt habe."

Hermine stutze. "Nun, ich dachte das Glas sei vielleicht beschädigt. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr unnötig Schaden anrichten, also ging ich auf Nummer sicher." versuchte sie zu erklären.

Die Tür des Unterrichtsraumes schloss sich und Snape sah Hermine unverwandt an. "Sehr umsichtig von Ihnen. Nur hat es mir das unnötig schwer gemacht, Ihr Kröterextrakt gegen den Schleim der Seidenen Sumpfschnecke auszutauschen."

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Sie haben es ausgetauscht?" fragte sie ungläubig und starrte auf ihren Kesselinhalt. "Aber... warum?"

Auf diese Frage hin sah Snape sie betont kühl an. "Damit der Trank die erwünschte Wirkung erzielt, versteht sich.", erwiderte er. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf Hermines Kopf und sagte: Surditas. Dann deutete er auf seinen Kopf und Hermine sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegte, ohne dass sie es hören konnte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später explodierte ihr Kessel, doch anstatt alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen, hörte Hermine trotz des Taubheitszaubers ein leises Rumsen. Snape nickte zufrieden, nahm den Zauber von ihnen und sagte: "Wenn Sie mir nun bitte zu Dumbledore folgen würden. Er hat einige Worte bezüglich des Ordens an uns zu richten.

Es hatte wohl wenig Sinn sich an diesem Tag noch über etwas zu wundern und so folgte Hermine ihrem Lehrer mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zum Schreibtisch, wo sie bereits den entsprechenden Portschlüssel in Form eines fünfarmigen Kerzenständers erblickte. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde zu fragen und so beschloss sie alle ihre Fragen an Dumbledore zu richten und griff nach dem Portschlüssel.


	2. Der Auftrag

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, wir freuen uns echt über jedes, das wir bekommen. Und als kleine Belohnung dafür geht´s gleich weiter... Viel Spaß damit._

Dumbledores Zimmer machte wie immer einen recht freundlichen Eindruck als Hermine eintrat.. Fawkes begrüßte sie mit einem heiteren Aufschrei und landete mit einem eleganten Satz auf seiner Stange, von wo aus er sie interessiert mit geneigtem Kopf musterte.

Auch die Gesichter der ehemaligen Direktoren auf den Bildern musterten sie mit eben solchem Interesse und als Hermine ihre Atmung senkte konnte sie hören, wie sie leise darüber tuschelten, was eine Schülerin gerade mit Snape beim Direktor wollte.

Wenn Dumbledore ihnen das Tratschen nicht verboten hatte würde sicher es die wildesten Gerüchte geben.

Unsicher folgte Hermine Snape, bemühte sich jedoch darum stets mindestens einen Meter hinter ihm zu bleiben.

Und so sah sie nur Dumbledores Rechte Hälfte hinter dem Rücken ihres Vordermannes hervorragen, als er zu sprechen begann.

"Ah, Severus!", sagte er mit seiner üblichen Portion guter Laune in der Stimme. "Auch wenn sich Miss Granger halb hinter Deinem Rücken versteckt, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihre andere Hälfte auch unversehrt ist. Zitronenbrausebonbon?"

"Der Trank hat seine Wirkung getan.", erwiderte Snape nur und trat einen Schritt beiseite und beraubte Hermine so ihrer Deckung.

"Daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel.", verkündete Dumbledore und lächelte Hermine aufmunternd an. "Sie fragen sich bestimmt, was es mit all der Geheimniskrämerei auf sich hat, nicht wahr?"

"In der Tat.", gab sie ehrlich zu und kam nicht umhin ein wenig zu lächeln.

"Ich habe nicht ganz begriffen, warum Professor Snape mit allen Mitteln meinen Zaubertrank manipuliert hat..." nuschelte sie und hoffte, dass ihr eine Rüge des Professors erspart blieb. "... und warum ich nichts davon gemerkt habe.", fügte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu.

"Man könnte meinen, Geheimnisse wären eine merkwürdige Eigenschaft von alten Menschen, nicht wahr?", fragte er schmunzelnd und seine klaren, blauen Augen funkelten sie über die Halbmondbrille hinweg an. "Das mag daran liegen, dass man in diesem Alter ein wenig merkwürdig wird... Tee? Gebäck?"

Mit diesen Worten klopfte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Tisch und ein silbernes Tablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne und verschiedensten Keksen erschien.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Granger, dass diese Geheimhaltung leider notwendig war. Ihr Freund Ron kann derweil eine kleine Plaudertasche sein, wenn er nicht Acht gibt."

Snape nahm Platz, rührte aber weder den Tee noch die Kekse an. "Der Trank, der heute gemischt werden sollte, war ohne Wirkung.", erklärte er und sah Hermine aus seinen dunklen Augen heraus undeutbar an. "Außer man verwendete zum Schluss den Schneckenschleim. Wir mussten zu dieser Maßnahme greifen, weil Sie und ich für eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwinden müssen."

Hermine blieb zuerst wie versteinert stehen, verstand kein Wort von dem, was die beiden Männer zu ihr sagten. Dann trat sie ganz vorsichtig näher und setzte sich in sicherem Abstand zu Snape auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle.

"Aber ich verstehe nicht warum sie nicht einfach gefragt haben." murmelte sie etwas verwirrt. "Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass ich nicht der Mensch bin, der einfach so Geheimnisse ausplaudert..." Sie hoffte, dass er diese Anspielung auf ihr 3. Schuljahr verstand.

Dumbledore nickte fast unmerklich und goss sich mit dem Zauberstab dirigierend eine Tasse Tee ein. "Diese Entscheidung musste kurzfristig getroffen werden.", sagte er in Plauderton. "Und es ging nicht darum, Sie zu täuschen, sondern alle Anderen. Allen voran die Todesser."

Hermine nickte bei diesen Worten ohne es selbst überhaupt zu bemerken. Abwesend tastete sie nach einem Keks, schob ihn sich in den Mund. "Sie sagten es geht darum für eine Weile unter zu tauchen. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund?" hakte sie nach, nachdem sie die letzten Kekskrümel heruntergeschluckt hatte.

"Einen viel zu ernsten, fürchte ich.", sagte Dumbledore und nickte Snape zu.

Der hatte seinen Blick nicht von Hermine genommen und schien sie eingehend zu studieren. Sie musste unweigerlich an Harrys Okklumentik-Unttericht denken und fragte sich, ob er gerade versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. "Du-weißt-schon-wer ist im Begriff, eine Schule für Schwarze Magie zu gründen. In diesem Jahr sind einige Kinder, die nach Hogwards eingeladen wurden, nicht erschienen. Wir vermuten, dass der dunkle Lord sie abgeworben hat."

Eine gut beherrschte, aber dennoch leicht sichtbare Abscheu war in seinen Augen zu sehen. "Doch das ist nicht das einzige Problem. Er scheint... Muggel...für seinen Unterricht zu missbrauchen."

Dumbledore nickte. "Die unverzeihlichen Flüche fordern ihren Tribut, wenn man sie lernen will."

Hermine hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über gespannt zugehört. Ihre Gedanken rasten, kreisten um die alten Muggelfreude, welche sie in der Heimat hatte. Doch sie wusste, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für zeitraubende Fragen war. "Was kann ich tun Professor?"

"Ich habe einige Erfahrung, die Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords aufzudecken.", sagte Snape darauf. "Doch es fehlt mir einiges Wissen über... Muggel."

"Was Severus damit sagen möchte,", sprang Dumbledore ein. Sein Blick war um einiges Ernster geworden. "ist, dass Sie sein Berater in Muggelkunde sein werden, bei seinem nächsten Auftrag für den Orden des Phönix."

Wieder nickte Hermine, hatte sich schon längst einen neuen Keks gegriffen auf dem sie jetzt herumkaute. "Ich verstehe." murmelte sie mit einem leichten Nicken zu Dumbledore. Dennoch malte sie sich im Hinterkopf aus worin genau Snapes Auftrag bestehen sollte.

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. "An Ihrer Eignung für diese Aufgabe besteht kein Zweifel, ihre Eltern sind Muggel und Ihren Mut haben sie oft genug unter Beweis gestellt.

Doch bin ich immer noch Direktor dieser Schule und um das Wohl meiner Schüler besorgt."

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete eingehend die Spitzen seiner, zu einem Dreieck geformten Finger. "Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, in einem beschaulichen Vorort von London Ausschau nach dem Treiben Voldemords zu halten.

Aus Gründen, die ich nicht ganz verstehe, verschwinden dort die meisten Muggel, die später mit Spuren der unterschiedlichsten Flüche wieder aufgefunden werden... Oder ganz verschwunden bleiben."

Snape fügte hinzu: "Wir werden als Muggel auftreten... und dort wohnen."

Bei diesem Worten hätte sich Hermine beinahe verschluckt. "Wie stellen sie sich das vor? Ich meine, was wird aus dem Unterricht den ich in der Zeit versäume? Wie soll ich den nachholen? Außerdem dürfte zumindest Professor Snape ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht unter den Todessern sein. Was, wenn man ihn erkennt?"

"Nun, was mein Gesicht angeht, so wird eine tägliche Dosis des Vielsafttrankes aushelfen unsere unübersehbar fehlende...Familienähnlichkeit...", bei diesen Worten kräuselten sich Snapes Lippen leicht abfällig, "zu verbergen."

"Und der Unterricht...", Dumbledore lachte amüsiert, "Sie stehen an dieser Schule schon längst in dem Ruf, bereits vor dem Unterricht mehr zu wissen als die meisten Mitschüler, wenn Sie die richtigen Bücher haben. Daran soll es Ihnen nicht mangeln."

Und Snape fügte mit einem schmalen, sarkastischen Lächeln hinzu: "Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werde ich sie gerne weiterlehren, Miss Granger. Und noch einige Fächer mehr, in denen ich ganz gut bin. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

Entgeistert starrte sie die beiden an, schüttelte dabei kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Das hatten sie ja gut zurechtgeplant. Innerlich glomm ein Funken Ärgernis darüber auf, warum man sie so überrumpelt und ihr keine Wahl gelassen hatte. Doch sie erstickte ihn mit der Erklärung, dass die Wege des Ordens wohl sehr oft unergründlich waren.

Sich den letzten Keks auf der Zunge zergehen lassend wägte sie ab, ob sie geschmeichelt oder verärgert sein sollte, entschied sich dann aber für das erste.

"Dann werde ich mich dem Willen des Ordens beugen und den Erfolg der Mission nach Leibeskräften voran treiben."

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie es so sehen, Miss Granger.", sagte Dumbledore und eine Schimmer von Bedauern schien in seiner Stimme verborgen. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie damit belaste, noch dazu auf eine solch unhöfliche Weise."

Snape sah Hermine bar jeden Lächelns an. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden blendend miteinander auskommen, nicht wahr? Wir sollten gleich aufbrechen."

Dumbledore nickte ein letztes Mal und erhob sich. "Ein geeignetes Reisemittel sollte schnell gefunden sein.", sagte er, schwang seinen Zauberstab und berührte die Teekanne. Sie brummte kurz, wanderte dabei ein kleines Stück über das Tablett und kam wieder zur Ruhe. "Portschlüssel sind heutzutage inflationär zu haben.", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden.

Snape streckte seine Hand nach der Kanne aus und wartete auf Hermine, bis sie ebenfalls ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Gleichzeitig griffen sie zu. Es gab einen Ruck, Hermine wurde am Bauchnabel nach vorn gerissen und die Welt verschwand in bunten Schlieren.


	3. Eine erste Bekanntschaft

Das Haus in dem sie erschienen, hätte man auf den ersten Blick für ein gewöhnliches Muggelhaus halten können. Es war eingerichtet, wie man es von einem solchen erwartete, die Fenster, durch die das Sonnenlicht hereinströmte, waren blitzeblank und alles wirkte ruhig und friedlich.

Nur waren eindeutig Zauberer am Werk gewesen. Der Fernseher des Wohnzimmers stand auf dem Kopf und war irgend wie mit dem Stromstecker an den Videorecorder angeschlossen worden. Vermutlich mit ein wenig magischer Nachhilfe.

Snape sah sich mit einem sichtbaren Missfallen um. Es war viel zu hell in diesem Haus und nach ruhigen Blicken in alle Richtungen befand er es auch als schwer zu verteidigen.

Hermine hingegen fand ihr neues zu Hause wundervoll. Auch wenn ihre Ferien noch nicht zu lange her gewesen waren empfand sie die Zeit seit ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in einem Muggelhaus als eine Ewigkeit. Und so ließ sie sich umso lieber in das weiche Sofa fallen und musste unweigerlich seufzen.

"Ist das wundervoll hier..."

Jauchzte sie und besah sich dann Snape mit einem skeptischen Blick. "So können sie aber nicht bleiben." Stellte sie nüchtern fest.

Snape sah ein wenig gequält aus, als er in das innere seiner Robe griff und eine unscheinbare, schwarze Flasche hervorholte. Dann besah er Hermine kritisch. "Ich werde nicht zu Ihrer Belustigung eine Verwandlung machen.", sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

Daraufhin verschwand er in der Küche, aus der wenig später seltsame Laute zu Hermine herüberdrangen. Wenige Minuten danach erschien ein Fremder in der Tür, der Snapes Sachen trug. Braunes, struweliges Haar umrahmte ein unfreundlich schauendes Gesicht.

"Zweifeln Sie nicht daran, dass ich noch voll und ganz der Alte bin."

Hermine hatte zu tun das aufkommende Grinsen nieder zu ringen. "Das tue ich nicht, Professor." entgegnete sie brav. "Dennoch sollten sie mich wohl besser Hermine nennen, wenn wir schon die glückliche Familie spielen..."

Snape sah sie noch kritischer an als sonst und befand erst nach eine Weile, dass sie es wohl ernst meinte. "Gut.", sagte er nur. "Was gibt es noch?"

"Nun..." begann Hermine und musste unweigerlich seufzen. "Sie brauchen dringend andere Kleidung... und... es wird ihnen wohl nicht erspart bleiben dem Umgang mit den wichtigsten Haushaltgeräten zu lernen. Da es hier weder Hauselfen gibt, noch wir zaubern dürfen wird ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Ich habe keine Lust die ganze Zeit über ihr Hausmädchen zu spielen."

Sein Blick wurde immer finsterer. „Ich soll die Arbeit eines Hauselfen tun? Mit den Händen?" Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme sagte er: "Wenn ich auch nur aus dem Zucken eines Ohres von Potter den Eindruck gewinne, dass Sie über das hier geredet haben, wird es Ihnen Leid tun, Miss Granger."

"Sie können sich auf mich verlassen Professor." Erwiderte sie so ernst ihr nur möglich, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte. "Aber vorher muss ich noch dieses Chaos hier beseitigen..."

Nachdem Hermine die gröbste Unordnung gebändigt hatte, welche die Zauberer des Ordens beim Einrichten angerichtet hatten, während sich Snape in Muggelsachen gezwängt hatte, traten sie vor die Tür des Hauses.

Little Wineing war ein ruhiger, kleiner Vorort Londons, in dem sich kleine Häuschen aneinander reihten und eine trügerische Idylle des Friedens schien über allem zu liegen. Snape sah sich die Hälfte der Zeit aufmerksam um, während er die andere Hälfte damit beschäftigt war, an seinem Anzug herumzuzupfen.

"Wenn mich die Todesser nicht umbringen, dann ganz gewiss diese Zumutung eines Fracks.", murmelte er.

"Sie werden sich schneller daran gewöhnen als ihnen lieb ist." flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, während auch sie ihre Neue Nachbarschaft aufmerksam musterte.

Überall konnte sie die typischen kleinen Backsteinhäuschen ausmachen und musste lächeln. Wie fremd musste Snape dies alles vorkommen, wo er doch nur die dunklen Mauern von Hogwarts kannte...

Der Professor schien hingegen nur nach möglichen Gefahren zu suchen. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie die Muggel so leben können.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und sah dann zu Hermine. "Wir werden uns ein wenig in der Nachtbarschaft umhören und uns vorstellen. Das Haus, in dem wir wohnen gehörte einer Muggelfamilie, die vollständig verschwunden ist. Das sollte genug Tratsch für die Waschweiber der Gegend liefern."

Hermine nickte. "Das ist eine gute Idee." lobte sie ihn. "Vielleicht könnte man ja auch eine Art Einzugsparty oder so geben. Das machen die Muggel manchmal. Ist aber nicht zwingen notwendig." fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Sie sollten übrigens niemals das Wort Muggel verwenden, wenn sie sich in der Gegenwart solcher befinden."

Snape nickte gelassen. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich das erste mal mit nichtmagischen Menschen zu tun habe, Miss Granger. Ich fürchte dennoch, dass ich sehr auf Ihre Hilfe... angewiesen bin." Die letzten Worte waren ihm nur schwer über die Lippen gekommen, die sich auf einmal zu einem Schönwetterlächeln verzogen, als eine Frau aus dem Haus links von ihnen trat.

Sie gingen zu ihr, während sie Anstalten machte, sich in ihr Auto zu setzen. "Ich wollte mich kurz vorstellen.", sagte er. "Ich bin Ihr neuer Nachbar, Severus... Granger."

Die Frau nicht ihm mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu, doch man sah, dass sie sich nur aus Höflichkeit zwang nicht sofort weg zu rennen. "Angenehm." entgegnete sie schwach. "Mein Name ist Misses Houston. Ich wohne alleine mit meinem Sohn in diesem Haus. Mein Mann..." sie stockte. "ist vor etwa einem Monat..." sie brach am und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund um sofort loszuschluchzen.

"Es tut mir leid..." versuchte sie sich wieder zu fangen und strich sich in einer dramatischen Geste ihre grauen Haare nach hinten.

"Es nimmt mich nur so sehr mit..." versuchte sie zu erklären.

Dann warf sie einen Blick zu Hermine und ihre Miene hellte sich auf. "Ist das ihre Tochter?"

Snape, der sich offenbar nur schwer mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, erwiderte knapp: "Ja, ist sie." Und zwängte noch wenig überzeugend hervor: "Alles was mir von meiner Familie nach einer Kesselexplosion geblieben ist."

Hermine zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, auch wenn sie Snape am liebsten getreten hätte. "Mein Name ist Hermine." entgegnete sie brav und reichte der Frau zur Begrüßung die Hand. "Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Misses Houston."

"Wenn es nicht zu indiskret ist, darf ich fragen, was Ihrem Mann zugestoßen ist?", fragte Snape und ausnahmsweise wirkte sein ruhiger, besonnener Tonfall richtig am Platze. "Ich wollte den Gerüchten nicht glauben, die mir vor dem Kauf des Hauses erzählt wurden."

Die Frau blickte zuerst skeptisch zu Hermine bevor sie mit düsterer Stimme antwortete. "Man weiß es nicht." entgegnete sie knapp. "Wahrscheinlich ist er ein weiteres Opfer dieses Massenmörders, der seit einem Vierteljahr in dieser Nachbarschaft wütet."

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht finster. "Ich wünschte die Polizei würde diesen Mistkerl endlich kriegen. Ich denke nämlich, dass es eine Menge Leute gibt, die noch eine Rechnung offen mit ihm haben."

"Gibt es denn keine Hinweise?", fragte Snape nach. "Diese Gesetzeshüter müssen doch einen Verdacht haben. Im Tagespro... Im Tagesspiegel war auch von Entführungen die Rede..."

Hermine sah, wie die Frau angespannt aufseufzte. "Die vermuten doch alle etwas anderes." sagte sie mit schüttelndem Kopf.

"Wenn man etwas genaues wüsste, dann würde man längst nicht mehr im dunkeln herumsuchen, sinnlose Hausrazzien machen und stattdessen das Schwein verhaften.", sagte die Frau ärgerlich. Dann jedoch klärte sich ihre Miene. "Machen sie sich aber nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich bin sicher die kriegen diesen Mistkerl bald."

Hermine sagte sich, dass diese Frau eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin war, doch sie zwang sich zu einem sonnigen Lächeln.

"Sie haben Recht Miss Houston. Wir sollten uns nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Kommen sie doch mal einen Abend bei uns vorbei, wenn sie Lust haben. Wir müssen jetzt leider weiter." Mit diesen Worten zupfte sie Snape am Ärmel.

"Ich wollte Sie auch nicht lange aufhalten.", stimmte ihr Snape zu. "Leben Sie wohl."

Damit wandte er sich ab und schritt die Einfahrt zur Straße hinab. "Der dunkle Lord muss sich sehr sicher fühlen, wenn er einfach so unter den Muggeln wildert. Es muss einen Sinn geben, warum er es ausgerechnet hier so hemmungslos tut."

"Lassen Sie uns weiter rumfragen." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine. "Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie diese Frau eingeladen haben, um mich zu ärgern? Ich bin kein geselliger Mensch, dass sollten Sie wissen."

Für den Nachmittag hatte Hermine die erste Unterrichtsstunde für Snape in der Küche angesetzt. Auch wenn sie ihm bereitwillig das Essen bereitete, würde er vielleicht doch irgendwann auf sich alleine gestellt sein. Und sie wollte einer nahenden Katastrophe zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorbeugen.

Sie konnte es nicht leugnen dass sie es genoss wenn Snape auf sie angewiesen war.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl ihm auch etwas beibringen zu können und auf einem Gebiet mehr zu wissen als er selbst. Doch hatte sie sich auch vorgenommen ihn nicht unnötig zu quälen, da sie es vermeiden wollte, dass er sich in ihren späteren Unterrichtsstunden an ihr rächte. Denn das traute sie ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu.

Seine Laune war auch so schon schlecht genug. Es fing damit an, dass er die Töpfe skeptisch musterte und der elektrische Herd an seiner Ehre als Schöpfer von Zaubertränken kratzten, da er zwar die Temperatur von Feuer auf ein zehntel Grad genau beherrschen konnte, aber nicht mit dem Drehknopf des Herdes zurechtkam.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie es die Muggel so weit bringen konnten.", sagte er mit einem skeptischen Blick auf all die verschiedenen Küchengeräte. Seine Hand klopfte unbewusst auf die Tasche, in der sein Zauberstab verborgen lag. "Womit fangen wir an?"

Nachdem Hermine ihm das System von Mikrowelle und Brotmaschine erklärt hatte, beschloss sie, dass er außer der Bedienung der Kaffeemaschine nichts mehr weiter wissen brauchte. So erklärte sie ihm das Mischungsverhältnis für einen guten Kaffee, da sie vermutete, dass er wohl gerne solchen trank.

Snape studierte die Funktionsweise der Kaffeemaschine eingehend und ihm schien die ein oder andere Verwendungsmöglichkeit dafür durch den Kopf zu gehen. "Man könnte damit hervorragend ranziges Rennmäusefett destillieren.", brummte er schließlich.

Hermine schenkte ihm nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen und kramte unterdessen in der Tiefkühltruhe aus welches sie wenig später eine Packung tiefgefrorener Lasagne zog. "Machen sie das warm."

sagte sie knapp und reichte ihm die Packung. "Eine genaue Anleitung finden sie auf der Unterseite..."

Snape studierte, was hinten auf der Packung stand und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich immer mehr zusammen. "Schmeckt wie bei Muttern?", fragte er skeptisch. "Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass der Koch meine Mutter kannte."

Dann öffnete er die Mikrowelle, tat die Lasagne hinein, drehte an dem richtigen Knopf und schloss die Tür. Nichts geschah.

Auch sein Blick, der jeden Erstklässler unter den Tisch getrieben hatte, blieb ohne Wirkung. Schließlich sah er ratsuchend zu Hermine.

Diese bemühte sich nicht zu lachen. Gemächlich trat sie an die Mikrowelle heran, griff an deren Hinterseite und fummelte nach dem Stromstecker, der natürlich nicht in der Dose steckte.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung ihn Snape vor die Nase zu halten und steckte ihn stattdessen selbst in die Dose. "Versuchen sie es jetzt nochmal."

Snape schloss erneut die Tür der Mikrowelle, das Licht sprang an und er musterte skeptisch, wie sich die Lasagne zu drehen begann. "Ein Hauself in einem Kasten.", sagte er kopschüttelnd. "Aber wie füllt sich diese Eistruhe auf, wenn sie nicht magisch ist?"

"Die müssen sie selber auffüllen." entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Zuvor müssen sie natürlich die entsprechenden Sachen in einem Kaufhaus einkaufen." erklärte sie.

"Das kann ziemlich nervig sein, wenn man kein Auto hat und die ganzen Sachen per Hand tragen muss. Aber wir werden uns auch daran gewöhnen."

Da Snape sowieso schon finster drein sah, konnte Hermine nicht genau sagen, ob ihm diese Aussicht auch zu wieder war, aber sie vermutete es. Snape begann die Schränke nach Tellern zu durchsuchen, während seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder von allen möglichen Dingen abgelenkt wurden, die er für die Alchemie geeignet hielt.

Als er endlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte, ertönte ein seltsames, flatschendes Geräusch aus der Mikrowelle und die halbe Lasagne verteilte sich auf der Glasscheibe. Snape sah gelassen zu der Mikrowelle und sagte zynisch: "Einen Hauselfen würde ich dafür auspeitschen. Aber was soll ich mit diesem Kasten anstellen?"

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Nun, in diesem Falle sollten sie wohl besser die Peitsche spüren. Nicht nur für ihr Kommentar den armen Hauselfen gegenüber, die sie versklavt haben, sondern auch dafür, dass sie die Gradzahl falsch eingestellt haben. Diesen "Kasten" wie sie ihn nennen trifft keine Schuld. Der tut nur was sie ihm sagen." Wütend griff Hermine sich den Stapel Teller. „Ich decke uns schon mal den Tisch. Unterdessen können sie dieses Chaos hier beseitigen."

Snape hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Sieh an, ein Schüler der für die Prügelstrafe ist..." Dann warf er der Mikrowelle einen düsteren Blick zu, griff nach einem Schwamm und sah sich sehr, sehr gründlich um, ob er beobachtet wurde, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.


	4. Eine folgenreiche Auseinandersetzung

Nachdem Hermine sorgfältig den Tisch gedeckt hatte, machte sie sich noch schnell daran ein paar Spiegeleier als Alternative zu der verunglückten Lasagne zu braten.

Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut über Snapes Kommentar den armen Hauselfen gegenüber. Doch sie bemühte sich vergeblich sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Merklich unsanft wendete sie die Eier in der Pfanne, bevor sie diese lieblos auf einen großen Teller gleiten ließ, welchen sie wortlos in das Esszimmer trug. Danach rief sie Snape nur mit einem halbherzigen "Essen ist fertig!" zu Tisch.

Snape kam und setzte sich schweigend, besah sich die Eier und begann zu essen, während sein Blick unentwegt schwer auf Hermine ruhte. Hinter seiner Stirn gingen so einige finstere Gedanken durch den Kopf.

"Ich danke Ihnen für dieses köstliche Mahl, Miss Granger.", sagte er schließlich, doch sein Tonfall war ein wenig spöttisch. "Ein Punkt für Gryffindor.Und zehn Punkte Abzug, weil Sie sich mir gegenüber im Tonfall vergriffen haben." Dann schob er sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund und lauerte auf Hermines Reaktion.

Hermine hatte zuerst versucht seine Worte zu überhören, doch innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. Lustlos schob sie ihr Essen vor dem Teller hin und her, starrte dabei, ihren Kopf mit der Hand stützend, auf die karierte Tischdecke.

"Sie vergessen dass sie hier außerhalb des Schulgeländes sind und meinem Haus folglich keine Punkte abziehen können."

Sagte sie mit bemüht gelassener Stimme.

"Außerdem vergessen sie, dass sie momentan auf meine Hilfe angewiesen sind." sie warf der verunglückten Lasagne welche auf einem weiteren Teller angerichtet war einen böse funkelnden Blick zu.

Snape legte in aller Ruhe seine Gabel beiseite, tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab und sagte in einem Tonfall, den er sonst für den armen Neville reserviert hatte: "Und sie vergessen offenbar, dass ich immer noch Ihr Professor bin, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme war ruhig und bedrohlich wie ein schwarzer See. "Und in dieser Mission der leitende Kopf. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Ihnen zusteht mir mit dem Entzug Ihrer Hilfe zu drohen."

"Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" Blaffte sie ihn an. "Bitte." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich wütend vom Tisch. "Vielleicht sollte ich Dumbledore befragen, was er dazu meint. Er wird Ihnen sicher gerne einen anderen Helfer zuweisen, wenn ich ihn darum bitte. Soweit ich weiß, ist Harry genauso bei Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen..." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Snape erhob sich gelassen und ging ihr nach. Als er die Tür von Hermines Zimmer verschlossen vorfand, wusste er, wo sie abgeblieben war. "Wenn Ihnen ein Weg einfällt, um Dumbledore zu fragen, können Sie das gerne tun.", sagte er durch die Tür hindurch. "Und was die Herausforderung angeht... Sie wollen ein Spiel mit mir Spielen?" Er lachte humorlos. "Gerne."

Dann wandte er sich ab. An der Treppe nach unten blieb er noch einmal stehen. "Ich frage mich, wer eher lernen wird. Ich dieses lächerliche Muggelgetue oder sie die hohe Kunst der Zaubertränke, welche ich am Ende des Jahres bei jedem meiner Schüler prüfen werde."

Vor Wut kochend krallte sie sich in ihr Bettlaken. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nicht so aufregen wollen, doch dieser Mann brachte sie einfach zur Weißglut. Noch immer ärgerlich kramte sie eines der Bücher unter dem Kopfkissen hervor, welche Dumbledore ihr gegeben hatte. Was Snape nicht wusste war, dass sie eine Art Bildtelefon darstellten, ähnlich dem Spiegel, welchen Harry in seinem 5. Jahr von Sirius bekommen hatte.

Solche Gemeinheiten würde sie sich nicht bieten lassen, auch nicht wenn es sich hier um einen ihrer Professoren handelte.

Wütend schlug sie das Buch auf, starrte eine Weile benommen auf die leeren Seiten. Dann jedoch überlegte sie es sich anders und klappte das Buch wieder zu. Dieser Mann wollte spielen? Dann sollte er sein Spiel haben.

Als keine hörbare Reaktion aus Hermines Zimmer drang, nickte Snape zufrieden und ging wieder nach unten, um sein Essen zu beenden.

Hermine ließ sich extra viel Zeit dabei sich ihre Kleider und Haare wieder zu richten, bevor sie gemächlich aus dem Zimmer schritt. Auf keinen Fall sollte Snape merken, wie sehr sie sich über ihn aufgeregt hatte.

So langsam dass es nicht unnötig auffiel ging sie die Treppe hinunter, bevor sie ohne sichtbare Gefühlsneigung ihren Teller ergriff, und ihn scheinbar um ihn abzuwaschen in die Küche trug.

Dort angekommen ließ sie hörbar das Wasser in die Spüle laufen, um nebenbei ein paar Änderungen an Küchengeräten und Lebensmitteln vorzunehmen.

Zucker und Salz wurden in den Dosen vertauscht, den Tiefkühlschrank taute sie ab, indem die den Stecker der Tiefkühltruhe zog.

Auch die Gewürze vertauschte sie untereinander, bevor sie allen übrigen Küchengeräten ebenfalls den Strom nahm, natürlich nicht ohne sie leise so zu verhexen, dass es so aussah als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Snape betrat nach geraumer Zeit die Küche, sah, dass Hermine den Abwasch machte und nickte zufrieden. "Ich sehe, Sie haben sich entschieden. Ich fürchte, so sehr es uns beiden auch nicht behagt, dass wir für die Dauer unseres Auftrages miteinander auskommen müssen." Irgendwie erweckte er dabei den Eindruck, als würde er das größere Opfer auf sich nehmen.

"Heute Abend, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, werden Sie eine Stunde Zaubertränke nehmen, Miss Granger. Im Keller sollten wir ungestört genug dafür sein."

Hermine antwortete ihm nur mit einem schwachen Nicken, während sie sich auffällig gründlich ihren Tellern zuwandte. Ins Geheim jedoch überlegte sie, in wieweit ein paar durchgebrannte Sicherungen, Waschpulver aus der Tube statt Zahnpasta und ein Staubsauger ohne Staubbeutel Snape aus der Bahn werfen würden.

"Ich werde dort sein." entgegnete sie ihm nach einer ganzen Weile, während sie sich ans abtrocknen des abgewaschenen Besteckes machte.

"Übrigens habe ich für morgen Abend eine kleine Einzugsparty mit unseren Nachbarn angesetzt. Ich erachte dies als zwingend notwendig, da solche Festlichkeiten üblich bei den Muggeln sind. Und zumindest ich will deren Ärger nicht auf mich ziehen."

Snape schien einen kurzen Moment aus der Bahn seiner Gedanken geworfen zu werden. "Muggel? in diesem Haus?" Er seufzte schien für einen kurzen Moment zu erwägen, dass Hermine ihm das mit Absicht antat, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber offenbar.

"Es wird eine gute Gelegenheit sein, sich das Vertrauen dieser Menschen zu erschleichen und sie auszuhorchen.", sagte er schließlich. Und zu seiner slytherintypischen Art zurückfinden fügte er hinzu:„Vielleicht könnte ein wenig Veritasserum Erinnerungen aus ihren Hirnen locken, die sie der Polizei nicht gesagt haben..."

Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht sofort mit einem Teller nach ihm zu werfen. "Nun, wenn wir sie in dieses Haus lassen, dürfte es zumindest ihr Misstrauen uns gegenüber ersticken." bemerkte sie und begann das Geschirr wieder in den Schrank zu stapeln. "Außerdem wäre dieser Abend die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie um sich im Umgang mit den Haushaltsgeräten zu üben."

"Nun, ich schätze, abgesehen von ein paar Lachern auf meine Kosten, könnte das ganz gut sein, ja.", erwiderte er betont ruhig. Dann bekam sein Blick einen Hauch von Beute-erspähen, als er Hermine ansah. "Aber erst einmal werden Sie den heutigen Abend überstehen müssen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nichts gegen eine ganz besonders anspruchsvolle Stunde Zaubertränke einzuwenden haben?"

"Gewiss nicht." erwiderte sie gelassen. "Eher im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich schon darauf..."

Das mit dem Freuen hätte sie wohl lieber nicht sagen sollen. Irgendwie hatte Snape es geschafft, diesem Keller mit den Backsteinwänden einen Hauch von Schlossgewölbe einzuhauchen. Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und es standen genug ekelhaft anmutende Zutaten für Zaubertränke in den Regalen, dass sie selbst das Unterrichtszimmer in Hogwards verblassen ließen.

Und die wohl abscheulichsten Zutaten standen auf dem Tischchen neben dem Kessel, der Hermine zugedacht war. "Heute.", verkündete Snape mit Genugtuung, "werden Sie in den Genuss eines ganz besonderes seltenen Trankes gelangen. Er ist für unseren Auftrag von entscheidender Bedeutung, also würde ich Sie bitten, ihn nicht zu verderben."

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ein leeres Pergament auf Hermines Tisch und eine Formel erschien darauf, für die das Papier wohl zu klein war und es wuchs mit jeder erscheinenden Zeile mit. "Der Trank der wahren Sicht ist hoch komplex und...", er nickte zu den Zutaten. "sehr unappetitlich. Mit seiner Hilfe wird es Ihnen möglich sein, die Anwesenheit eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe auf 50 Meter Entfernung zu spüren. Fangen Sie an."

Angewidert blickte Hermine über ihren Tisch. Dort fand sie unter anderem Fledermausflügel, einige Augen, sie vermutete von etwa katzengroßen Tieren, ein Gehirn, eine Schale voller Algen, verschiedene Fläschchen voller Tinkturen in ungesunder Farbe und etwas von dem sie vermutete dass es Spinnenbeine waren.

Als wenn das nicht genug gewesen wäre versetzte die Zubereitungsanleitung an die Grenze einer Ohnmacht. Nachdem sie die Spinnenbeine mit einer Mörser zerkleinert hatte und das Gehirn in den verschiedenen Säuren aufgelöst war ihr dermaßen übel, dass ihre Ohren zu sausen begonnen hatten und sie sich kreidebleich an der Tischplatte abstützen musste.

Ihr Kessel verströmte einen sehr unappetitlichen Geruch und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie Snape dem ohne ein Anzeichen von Übelkeit zu zeigen standhalten konnte.

Der Professor jedoch schien in seinem Element zu sein. Obwohl er einen nicht weniger komplex anmutenden Trank zusammenbraute, fand er genug Zeit, Hermine genauestens auf die Finger zu schauen und sich - daran bestand kein Zweifel - an Ihrer Abneigung gegen die Zutaten zu erfreuen.

So vergingen die Minuten wie quälende Stunden und zu allem Überfluss hatte Snape noch eine Überraschung für sie parat, als sie fertig war. "Trinken Sie ihn.", forderte er sie auf.

Hermine packte das blanke Entsetzen und die Tränen standen ihr vor Ekel in den Augen. "Aber ist das denn jetzt erforderlich? Ich meine, ich bin sicher dass mir heute Abend weder ein Muggel noch ein Zauberer mehr über den Weg läuft." Sie gähnte gespielt herzhaft. "Ich denke, dass man einen solch aufwendigen Trank nicht so einfach verschwenden sollte..."

Snape lächelte schmal und gefährlich. "Sie haben einen ganzen Kessel voll davon... Aber ich zwinge sie nicht."

Hermine entgegnete ihm nichts darauf, trabte stattdessen zu einem Regal und nahm sich einige leere Flaschen heraus um den Trank abzufüllen. Schweigend machte sie sich daran die noch warme Flüssigkeit in die Behälter zu löffeln, diese sorgfältig zu schließen und zu beschriften.

"Ich bleibe dabei." sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich ab. Mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes beseitigte sie die von ihr verursachte Unordnung bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte. "Schlafen sie gut."

Das Snapes Augenbrauen kurz nach oben wanderten war das Einzige Zeichen seiner Überraschung. "Ich trage es Ihnen nicht nach, Miss Granger. Ich habe diesen Trank als Schüler auch gehasst." Damit schnappte er sich eines der Fläschchen, hielt es gegen das Licht einer Fackel, entkorkte es und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er in einen sauren Apfel zu beißen schien.

"Eine hervorragende Arbeit, Miss Granger.", gestand er dann schließlich ein. "Aber leider kann ich Ihrem Haus ja keine Punkte geben."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erloschen alle Fackeln bis auf ein. "Gute Nacht."

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, roch es zu ihrer Überraschung nach gebratenem Speck und gebratenen Eiern, die auf Toast verteilt dampfend auf zwei großen Tellern lagen. Doch Snapes müdes Gesicht legte die Vermutung nahe, dass er vor seiner Zeit aufgestanden war, um heimlich zu üben.

Auch fragte sie sich, wie Snape den Toast gemacht hatte, denn der Toaster sah aus, als wäre er unsanft von einem Fluch getroffen worden, der ihn zu einem jämmerlichen Klumpen hatte schrumpfen lassen.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Granger.", begrüßte sie Snape mit einer solch übertrieben Höflichkeit, dass kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass Snape innerlich kochte. "Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts unmuggelhaftes getan, als ich das Weißbrot auf dem Herd geröstet habe. Dieser... Toaster... hat seinen Dienst verweigert. Und irgend ein unfähiger Zauberer vom Orden muss den Herd mit einem Fluch belegt haben, damit er keinen... wie heißt das... Fluss bekommen hat." Daraufhin lächelte er grundfalsch. "Zum Glück habe ich mit dem Wahrsichttrank von gestern Abend diesen Fehler eher entdeckt als bei dem Toaster."

Er trug die Teller ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich. "Ich habe die Eier und den Speck noch nicht gekostet, aber ich hoffe er wird Ihnen munden."

Unsicher blickte Hermine auf den Teller, und fragte sich, ob er wohl das Spiegelei mit Zucker gewürzt hatte. Doch da sie sich nichts anmerken lassen durfte würde sie wohl oder übel kosten müssen.

"Es wird sicher köstlich sein." erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Schließlich wäre es nur natürlich, wenn sie sich auf´s kochen ebenso verstehen wie auf das bereiten von Zaubertränken." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie einen selbstsicheren Biss. Nichts konnte schlimmer sein als der Zaubertrank den sie am letzten Abend hatte trinken sollen.

Aber Spiegeleier mit Zucker kamen dem dann schon ziemlich nahe. Nur noch übertroffen von gezuckertem Speck. Wenigstens war der Toast nicht verkokelt. Snape war durch ihr Vorkosten sichtlich ermutigt und biss ebenfalls herzhaft in ein Stück Speck mit Ei.

Seine Züge veränderten sich nicht großartig, aber ihm entkam ein leises Seufzen. "Kann es sein, dass es hier einen Hauselfen gibt?", fragte Snape gelassen. "Einen, der mich hasst?"

"Ich erwähnte bereits, dass es hier keinerlei Hauselfen gibt." erwiderte sie kühl und aß tapfer weiter ihren Toast mit Speck, wenn auch mit ungewohnter Hast.

Auch wenn es eher eine Qual für sie als ein Gaumenschmauß war kam sie nicht umhin innerlich vor Freude zu tanzen. Das konnte ja ein lustiger Tag werden...

Snape bestätigte diese Vermutung, in dem er todesmutig sein verunglücktes Frühstück hinunterschlang. Offenbar fiel es ihm schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass es diesmal keinen Hauselfen gab, den man bestrafen konnte. Und Selbstgeißelung zählte wohl nicht zu seiner Auffassung von gerechter Strafe.


	5. Die Einzugsparty

_Hallo ihr Lieben, die ihr uns Feedback geschrieben habt,_

_ich und Jaquimo freuen uns echt riesig, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Verspreche auch, dass es immer in sehr kurzen Abständen die nächste Fortsetzung gibt. Das tolle ist nämlich, dass die Geschichte im Grunde schon zu Ende geschrieben ist. Muss sie nur noch beta lesen und lesen lassen._

_Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem 5. Kapitel,_

_Ralina._

Hermines Auffassung von gerechter Strafe hingegen wurde reichlich erfüllt. Als sich gegen Mittag eine immer größere Pfütze um die Eistruhe bildete, musste Snape einsehen, dass der Inhalt derselben wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war.

Der darauf anstehende Einkauf wirkte sich nicht gerade sonnig auf sein Gemüt aus. Einen Wagen vor sich herzuschieben, in dem er von Hand Dinge aus knallig bunten Regalen tun musste, dichtes Muggelgedränge und dann auch noch /anstehen/ an der Kassenschlange machten ihn immer düsterer.

Die Krönung fand das Ganze, als er mit Gallonen bezahlen wollte und die "närrische Muggel" das Gold nicht akzeptierte. Erst nach langer Überredungsarbeit des Professors, die nicht gerade höflich ausfiel und einen kleinen unauffälligen Zauber beinhaltete, durften sie den Einkauf mitnehmen.

Entsprechend schlecht war Snapes Laune, als sie sich daran machten das Haus herzurichten und war auf dem Tiefpunkt, als der erste verhalten lächelnde Muggel das Haus betrat.

Es handelte sich hierbei um eine Frau die er wohl auf Ende 30 schätze. Sie hatten einen noch ebenso jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann bei sich, welcher sein Haar auffällig zu einem Seitenscheitel gekämmt hatte und eine potterähnliche Brille auf der Nase trug.

Hermine vermutete, dass es sich hier um ein junges Ehepaar handelte und sie bat die beiden mit einem sonnigen Lächeln herein.

Als es zum nächsten Mal klingelte war Severus es, der zur Tür ging und als er sie öffnete, fand er keine geringere Familie vor als die Dursleys.

"Es ist mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, Sie in unserer Nachtbarschaft willkommen zu heißen.", behauptete Mister Dursley mit einem geschäftsmäßigen Lächeln.

"Wieso?", fragte Snape nur, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich jemand außerordentlich freuen würde, ihn zu sehen.

Venons Lächeln bröselte einen Augenblick unter seinem Schnurrbart, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Nun, sie scheinen ein gebildeter Mann zu sein.", sagte er überschwänglich. "Und es ist mir und meiner Familie immer eine Freude, _kultivierte_ Nachbarn kennen zu lernen. Darf ich vorstellen? Meine Frau Petunia, mein reizender Sohn Dudley und meine Wenigkeit Vernon Dursley."

"Sehr erfreut.", sagte Snape, so wie es ihm Hermine beigebracht hatte, gab die Tür frei und hoffte, diese Aufdringlichen Personen bald loszusein. Doch Petunia rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und sagte noch:

"Hören sie nicht auf das Gerede unserer Nachbarn, wegen unseres Neffen Harry. Er ist zwar in Sankt Brutus für schwer erziehbare Jungen, aber eigentlich ein ganz lieber Kerl. Ungefährlich."

Snape starrte die drei Dursleys an, als der Knut fiel. "Harry. Potter.", sagte er kühl.

Die Dursleys waren ein wenig erstaunt, überspielten diese Überraschung aber, in dem sie wie die Fürsten in das Haus marschierten. Dudley erspähte das kalte Buffet und schlich sich davon.

Als Hermine die Neuankömmlinge erspähte war sie nahe daran einen Anfall zu bekommen. Was um alles in der Welt machten denn die Dursleys hier? Innerlich flehte sie, dass niemand sie erkennen würde, als sie vorsichtig auf die Familie zuschritt und ihnen etwas zu trinken anbot.

Petunia goss sie zunächst ein Glas mit Rotwein ein, welches diese Abschätzend in ihren Händen wiegte. Nachdem sie Vernon noch mit einer Flasche Bier versorgt hatte, beschloss sie, dass es unhöflich war die Gäste jetzt einfach so sich selbst zu überlassen und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Natürlich nicht ohne innerlich darüber zu grinsen, dass Snape nun in der Küche auf sich selbst gestellt sein würde.

"Sie haben einen wirklich reizenden Sohn, Mr und Mrs Dursley." sie warf Dudley, welcher in jeder Hand einen beladenen Teller trug und sich mit diesem auf Sofa setzte einen koketten Blick zu. "Geht er noch zur Schule?"

Dudley fiel beinahe sein Käsecracker aus dem Mund, als Hermines Blick auf ihn fiel, setzte aber rasch Prioritäten und verschlang ihn mit doppelten Eifer. Vernon, der Morgenluft witterte, sprang in die Presche. "Einer der gescheitesten Köpfe seines Jahrgangs, nicht wie sein nichtsnutziger Neffe. Und er ist in diesem Jahr Boxchampion der Schule geworden, durch hartes, entbehrungsreiches Training."

Dudley brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, da er ein Brötchen nachgeschoben hatte. "Auf welche Schule gehen Sie denn, ..." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich Hermine noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte.

Einen Moment lang suchte Hermine nach Worten, überlegte ob sie es vor den Dursleys wagen konnte ihren wahren Namen zu nennen. Doch da sie dies bei einer der Nachbarn bereits getan hatte, blieb ihr wohl nicht anderes übrig. "Mein Name ist Hermine Granger." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. "Und... " sie rang nach Worten. "Ich besuche ein ganzjähriges Internat in Schottland." Innerlich schickte sie mehrere Stoßgebete zum Himmel. "Es ist darauf ausgerichtet besondere Begabungen bei Schülern wie mir zu fordern..."

Ein lautes Knallen erklang aus der Küche und Dudley wie Vernon zuckten synchron nervös zusammen. "Nichts passiert!", rief Snape aus der Küche und Hermine wusste, dass das eine glatte Lüge war.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Petunia mit einer gefährlichen Spur von Argwohn in der Stimme.

"Irgend woran erinnert mich dieses Geräusch.", grübelte Vernon und sah nicht weniger misstrauisch drein. Doch zu Hermines Glück vergaßen sie darüber offenbar ihre Neugier über Hermine. Dudley war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, seinen Schreck mit seinem Brötchen zu lindern.

Hermine beschloss jedoch einmal nach Snape zu sehen, da sie glaubte, dass es für diesen Abend, und nur für diesen Abend, genug Strafe war. Schließlich sollten ihre Rachegelüste nicht den ganzen Abend verderben. Unter dem Vorwand ihrem Vater in der Küche zur Hand gehen zu müssen verließ sie die Dursleys und eilte in die Küche.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Snape schien sich einen Wimpernschlag lang zu freuen, dass Hermine gekommen war, überlegte es sich dann wieder anders und kehrte zu seiner typischen Art zurück. "Die menschliche Technik bietet wirksamere Flüche, als sie sich Du-weißt-schon-wer ersinnen könnte.", brummte er und betrachtete die Mikrowelle, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen qualmte.

Dann schien er einen Augenblick mit sich zu ringen. "Vielleicht wäre es eine Gute Idee, wenn Sie mir ein wenig zur Hand gehen."

Hermine antwortete ihm mit einem schwachen Lächeln, bevor sie sich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte an ihn heran tastete.  
"Was kann ich tun?" fragte sie mit möglichst unschuldig klingender Stimme und stellte sich hinter ihn.

"Aufpassen, dass ich nichts falsch mache.", sagte Snape so ruhig wie möglich. "Ich scheine noch Übung zu brauchen. Und... ziehen Sie bitte keine Punkte ab.", scherzte er, bereute es sofort und guckte noch griesgrämiger. In diesem Augenblick erklang die Türglocke und Snape ergriff die Gelegenheit zur Flucht.  
Ungewöhnlich höflich und zur Abwechslung ohne Äußerungen zu machen, die ihn als Zauberer verrieten, komplimentierte Snape ein weiteres Paar herein, das sich neugierig umschaute.  
Als Snape, sichtbar gelangweilt, mitbekam, dass sie eine Schwäche für gut gepflegten Rasen hatten, wie sie beteuerten, brachte er sie zu den Dursleys und ging wieder in die Küche

"Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist.", sagte er zu Hermine. "Das da...", er nickte in Richtung der Küchengeräte, "oder diese oberflächlichen Muggel."

Hermine hatte in Snapes Abwesenheit unterdessen die schlimmsten Flüche aufgehoben und machte sich nun fleißig daran, einige Kanapees vorzubereiten.

"Das meinen die meisten Männer." stellte sie so nüchtern wie möglich fest, und schnitt dabei den Käse in mundgerechte Würfel.

"Nehmen sie es sich nicht so zu Herzen Professor. " Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm einen der Spieße und machte sich daran, die restlichen ins Wohnzimmer zu den Gästen zu bringen.

Als sie zurück kehrte musterte sie ihn mit einem sonnigen Lächeln. "Sie sehen nicht so aus, als könnten sie auch nur eine weitere Bratpfanne aus sicherem Abstand betrachten. Daher biete ich ihnen an, dass wir uns gemeinsam unter´s Volk mischen..."

Snape rauschte so schnell in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, dass es verdächtig nach Flucht aussah. "Eine wirklich gut Idee, meine Tochter.", sagte er an der Schwelle und hoffte, dass sie die Warnung verstand, sich nicht zu verplappern.

Snape verstand es erstaunlich gut, Freundlichkeit zu miemen und schien mit seinem antiquierten Auftreten und seiner verstaubten Höflichkeit besonders bei den Dursleys großen Anklang zu finden. Um so verwirrter waren sie, als Snape Vernons Gespräch über die Bohrmaschinenproduktion damit auswich, dass er solche Geräte miede und für Löcher lieber Säure verwendete.  
Mit fortschreitender Stunde füllte sich das Haus langsam mit einer bunten Schar aus Nachbarn, die sich alles in allem recht gut amüsierten.

Hermine hatte zunächst versucht sich einen allgemeinen Überblick über Gäste und Speisen zu verschaffen und war überrascht wie gut Snape die meisten Dinge gelungen waren. Anscheinend hatte er vor dem Servieren selbst gekostet und wohl mit ein wenig magischer Nachhilfe verfeinert.

Sie musste gestehen, dass es ihr dennoch gefiel, dass sie Snape in seine Grenzen gewiesen hatte. Auch wenn sie noch nicht so Recht wusste, ob und welche Folgen dass für sie haben konnte. Vielleicht war er ja noch immer der Ansicht, dass all diese Fehler nur auf deine haushältliche Unfähigkeit zurück zu führen waren...

"Öhm, Hermine..." durch einen schweren Schlag auf die Schulter wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und als sie sich umdrehte griente ihr Dudleys rosa Schweinegesicht entgegen.

"Oh, Dudley, was gibt es?" fragte sie so höflich wie möglich.

"Nun, ich dachte nur, ich mache ich dich auf einen der Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam..." Mit diesen Worten wies sein fleischiger Finger in Richtung eines dunkel gekleideten Mannes, welcher sie ein Sektglas in der Hand haltend mit einem düsteren Lächeln musterte.

Ein Bein über das andere geschlagen lehnte er an einer Wand, wobei der Schatten seines weiten Krempenhutes den Großteil seines Gesichtes verdeckte.  
"Wer ist das?" hakte sie sichtbar interessiert nach. Doch ihr Gesprächspartner hatte sich schon wieder in Richtung der frisch servierten Häppchen verabschiedet.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Snape neben ihr und flüsterte ihr zu. "Er ist zwar kein Zauberer, aber etwas an ihm ist seltsam."

Damit ging er zu den Dursleys und setze sich zu ihnen, einen wachsamen Blick immer auf den Fremden habend. "Dieser Gentleman dort drüben...", fragte er in feinster slytherin-verschwörungs-Manier. "Wer ist er?"

Hermine beschloss, wie immer nicht viel auf das Gerede der anderen zu geben und sich selbst ein Bild von dem Neuen zu machen. Wenn er zu einem Anlass wie der Einzugsparty gekommen war, konnte er ja nicht gegen jede Geselligkeit sein.

Sich noch mit einem letzten Käsehäppchen Mut anessend schritt sie schließlich auf den Fremden zu, der sie die ganze Zeit über mit argwöhnischem Blick zu mustern schien.  
"Mein Name ist Hermine." begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand. "Ich freue mich, dass sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind."

Mister Dursley warf indessen einen so auffällig verstohlenen Blick in alle Richtungen, dass es schon beinahe albern war. "Dieser Mann...", er sah sich erneut um. "Ist Walter Summersby." Dann machte er eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, als würde das alles erklären.  
"Die Summersbys.", stimmte Petunia so laut flüsternd ein, dass es die Umstehenden unweigerlich hören /mussten/. "Seine Frau ist eines Tages, vor vielen Jahren, einfach so verschwunden."  
Vernon, der solch ein Verhalten schon als ungeheuerlich unnormal ansah, fügte hinzu: "Und hat das Kind mitgenommen. Man hat immer wieder Streit aus diesem Haus gehört."  
"Eine zwielichtige Gestalt, dieser Walter.", ergänzte Petunia. Es schien, als wäre dieser wechselnde Monolog schon oft geprobt worden. "Es heißt, er ist mit der Unterwelt im Bunde."

Der Fremde hatte keinen Moment gezögert und Hermines dargebotene Hand ergriffen und diese während er einen festen Blick auf ihr Gesicht geheftet hatte zu seinem Mund geführt.

Kaum spürbar hauchte er einen Kuss darauf, doch Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht sofort zu schreien begann. Dieser Mann war kalt, seine Haut, sein Atem, einfach alles.

Entsetzt stellte Hermine fest, wie sich eben diese Kälte ausgehend von ihrer Hand schneller als lieb ihren Arm hinauf zog und unweigerlich taumelte sie wenige Schritte zurück.

"Ich hätte nichts lieber getan, als der Einladung einer solch hübschen Lady zu folgen." Erwiderte er mit einem charismatischen Lächeln, bevor er blitzschnell hinter ihr war und sie an den Schultern packte.  
"Ist ihnen nicht gut?"

Snape war mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden und zu ihnen gelangt. Er sah Summersby eindringlich an, während er Hermine fragte: "Geht es Dir gut?"

Diese schüttelte jedoch nur verwirrt den Kopf bevor sie sich hilfesuchend an ihren Scheinvater festkrallte. "Mir ist übel geworden, Vater." erklärte sie ehrlich und hoffte, dass Snape eine Erklärung wusste.

"Wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem schlechten Schlaf letzte Nacht."

Snapes Blick wurde noch durchdringender, als versuche er Summersby sein Geheimnis zu entreißen. Doch es war absolut nichts magisches an diesem Mann. Er hätte an der Korrektheit des Trankes gezweifelt, wenn er in der Küche nicht schon gute Dienste geleistet hätte.

Snape zog Hermine sacht, aber bestimmt von Summersby weg. "Was genau meinst Du?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Ich kann es nicht beschreiben." entgegnete sie Kleinlaut. "Als er mich berührt hat war es so, als hätte er mir sämtliche Körperwärme entzogen."

Murmelte sie. "An diesem Mann ist etwas sehr seltsam...Wir müssen ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten..."

Snape setzte ein beleidigend falschfreundliches Lächeln auf. "Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden.", sagte er zu Summersby und zog Hermine fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Er verschwand mit ihr in der Küche, kramte in einem Küchenschrank herum und reichte Ihr ein Fläschenchen mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. "Trink das.", sagte er.

Hermine musterte ihn zunächst skeptisch, obwohl sie ihm was Zaubertränke anging blind vertraute. "Was ist das?" fragte sie ihn, noch während sie nach dem Fläschchen griff und es entkorkte.

"Whiskey.", sagte Snape trocken. "Es wird Dich aufwärmen." Dann warf er einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu Summersby, der sich nun gelassen gegen den Widerstand der anderen in ihre Gespräche einmischte.

Noch einmal musterte Hermine ihren Lehrer skeptisch, bevor sie das Gebräu ohne zu widersprechen trank. Sich angewidert schütteln gab sie Snape das leere Fläschchen zurück. "Ich werde noch einmal ein Auge auf diesen Typen werfen, wenn sie mir versprechen, dass sie ein Auge auf mich haben..." schlug sie vor.

Snape nickte ihr knapp zu und gesellte sich unter die Gäste.

Auch Hermine trat wieder in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie vorsichtig auf Summersby zutrat. "Entschuldigen sie bitte." meinte sie höflich, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. "Mein Vater ist ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann. Und er hielt es für angebracht, mir zunächst etwas gegen meine Übelkeit zu verabreichen. Ich war quasi wehrlos." sie lächelte freundlich und gesellte sich zu ihm.

Der Mann nahm ihre Antwort mit einem undurchsichtigen Lächeln hin, bevor er ihr wieder gefährlich nahe trat. "Was haben die anderen über mich erzählt?" fragte er gerade heraus, wobei sein kühler Atem in ihrem Gesicht langsam ihren Verstand vernebelte.

"Nichts gutes." antwortete sie knapp und spürte wie sie unkontrolliert dümmlich lächelte. Was tat dieser Typ nur mit ihr?

"Aber sie wissen es natürlich besser..." stellte der Mann nüchtern fest bevor er plötzlich wieder direkt hinter ihr war und beängstigend selbstsicher ihre Schultern berührte und sie an sich zog. "Was für ein kluges Mädchen." spottete er.

Zwar wusste der Professor nicht/wie/ Summersby das machte, aber Snape war lange genug Meister der Okklumentik, um zu erkennen, dass sein Gast versuchte, in Hermines Verstand einzudringen. Während er nebenher spöttische Kommetare der Dursleys über das Rasenmähen ihrer Nachbarn ertrug, sandte er seinen Geist aus und bohrte seinen Willen in den Kopf des Fremden. Er konnte Hermine nur schützen, in dem er Summersby selbst in Bedrängnis brachte. Es war ein riskantes Spiel, sich einer unbekannten Macht gegenüber vielleicht auch als Macht zu offenbaren, doch es musste sein. Er grub noch tiefer und wartete ab.

Summersby schien sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er Snapes mentalen Angriff gespürt hatte. Doch schien er wohl der Meinung zu sein, dass er nichts zu verbergen hatte.

Er war wie ein Tier, das einmal Blut geleckt hatte und nun nicht mehr vor seiner Beute lassen wollte. "Sie sind ein sehr unvernünftiges Mädchen Miss Granger." entgegnete er kühl in ihr Ohr. "Wo sie doch genau wussten was für ein böser Mann ich bin..." Hermine nickte nur wie in Trance.

"Aber sie fürchten dich nicht vor mir, nicht wahr Miss Granger?"

Wieder schüttelte Hermine wie ferngesteuert den Kopf und blickte ihn mit leeren Augen an.

"Möchten sie dann nicht etwas mit mir an die frische Luft kommen? Ich denke, das wird ihrem Magen sehr gut tun."

Und noch ehe Snape sich versah, verließ seine Leihtochter mit diesem Ungeheuer das Haus.

Er entschuldigte sich bei den Dursleys und den anderen Gästen und eilte zur Haustür, lockerte den Zauberstab in seinem Hosenbund und trat nach Draußen in die Nacht.

Nachdem er eine Weile herumgeschlichen war spürte er plötzlich einen kühlen Lufthauch hinter sich, als eine eisige Stimme ihm plötzlich von hinten in den Nacken hauchte.

"Mr Granger. Was für eine Überraschung..."

Snape wirbelte herum, riss, sich der drohenden Gefahr schlagartig bewusst, seinen Zauberstab hervor und rief: "Stupor!" Doch der Lähmungszauber prallte an Summersby ab wie Wasser an der Klippe.

Summersbys einzige Reaktion war ein zucken seiner Augenbraue und ein kaum zu erkennendes Lächeln. "Das hat ihre kleine Hexe auch versucht." sagte er undurchsichtig, bevor er eine lähmende Schwere über Snape kommen ließ. "Und wollen sie auch wissen, was ich darauf getan habe?"

Doch Snape hatte keine Lust, eine Antwort abzuwarten. In dem Augenblick, als sein Gegenüber seinen Verstand vernebeln wollte, wusste Snape, wer sein gegenüber war. /Was/ er war. Jahrelange Übung der Okklumentik vertrieben Summersby aus seinem Verstand und Snape vollführte eine komplexe Geste mit seinem Stab und rief "Lumen solis!". Und sein Zauberstab begann in gleißendem Sonnenlicht zu erstrahlen.

Sofort riss Summersby entsetzt die Augen auf, bevor er im nächsten Moment verschwunden war. Snape war allein, denn auch von Hermine blieb keine Spur.

Snape verbarg sofort seinen Zauberstab. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Gäste traten aus dem Haus, die das helle Aufleuchten wahrgenommen hatten. "Hermine?"; rief Snape und einige Gäste begannen zu tuscheln.

Doch zunächst blieb alles still und die erste Muggeltraube bildete sich um den Professor. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte er hinter sich die ehrlich besorgte Stimme von Mrs Houston.

Snape erkannte, dass dem ganz und gar nicht so war. Hermine war fort. "Nein.", sagte er leise und gefährlich ruhig. In ihm brannte Zorn. Zorn auf sich, dass er die Wahrheit zu spät erkannt hatte. Hermine war verschwunden, fort mit einem... Vampir.

"Es war dieser Summersby, nicht wahr?", keifte Vernon Dursley und warf sich in die Brust, um die Richtigkeit und Wichtigkeit seiner wilden Gerüchte zu betonen. Doch Snape ignorierte sein Getue und frage die anderen Gäste ruhig: "Wo wohnt er?"

"Ligusterweg 15", hauchte Miss Houston, die sichtlich mitgenommen war.

Snape deutete eine dankbare Verbeugung an und sagte mit einem grimmigen Tonfall: "Amüsieren Sie sich gut, während ich weg bin. Ich gehe meine Tochter holen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er seine verblüfften Gäste stehen und machte sich auf den Weg.


	6. Hermine, Snape und ein Vampir

Hermine erwachte in schwärzester Dunkelheit, auf weichem Untergrund liegend. Nur bruchstückhaft konnte sie sich erinnern was vor ihrer Ohnmacht geschehen war und ärgerlich über diese Tatsache rieb sie sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

"Dieser Mistkerl." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

"Du meinst doch nicht etwa mich?"

Über ihre eigene Dummheit lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. "Oh, wen sollte ich sonst meinen, Mr Summersby?" bemerkte sie und versuchte sich vorsichtig zu erheben. „Sie hätten mich auch einfach fragen können, ob ich sie begleiten möchte..."

"Nun, Leute wie ich haben es nicht nötig zu fragen..." sagte er und seine Zähne blitzten dabei in der Dunkelheit..

Holz barst und kurz flammte etwas auf, das eine Treppe in kurz helles Licht tauchte. Dann hörte Hermine leise das Wort "Lumos" und fades Licht strömte in den Keller, in dem sie sich befand. Snape kam langsamen Schrittes die Treppe hinab, den Vampir immer im Auge behaltend. "Ich werde meine Tochter mitnehmen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.", sagte er in forderndem Ton.

"Sicher." die Stimme des Vampirs klang ruhig und bedrohlich. "Ich gebe sie ihnen freiwillig." Daraufhin eine kurze Pause in welcher Hermine ein beunruhigendes rascheln neben sich hörte. "Das was ich wollte, habe ich ja bereits...

Snape sah ihn eiskalt an und Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, Snape schon einmal derart bedrohlich erlebt zu haben. In diesem Augenblick konnte sie ihn sich mehr als je zuvor als einen Todesser vorstellen. "Sie haben sie gebissen?"

"Sehen sie nicht alles so verbissen, junger Mann." witzelte der Vampir. "Nehmen sie sie, wenn sie sie noch wollen und gehen sie. Sie verschwenden meine Zeit." Der Tonfall des Mannes war leicht amüsiert als er das sagte.

Snape hob bedrohlich langsam seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Vampir. "Du hast soeben Deine Existenz verwirkt, Kreatur."

Doch zur Antwort bekam er nur ein weiteres funkeln der weißen Zähne, bevor ein kurzer Luftzug verriet, dass Mr Summersby gegangen war.

Snape sah einen Augenblick sehr enttäuscht aus, bevor er zu Hermine eilte, kurz ihre Bissmale am Hals untersuchte und ihr dann fest in die Augen sah. "Wir müssen fort von hier. Haben Sie Kraft genug zum laufen?"

Hermine nickte nur schwach als Antwort, vergaß dabei, dass er sie nur schlecht sehen konnte. Entschlossen rappelte sie sich auf, bevor sie hilfesuchend seinen Arm packte. "Sie haben Recht. Lassen sie uns von hier verschwinden..."

Keine viertel Stunde später hatte Snape seine Gäste so höflich wie möglich aus dem Haus geworfen, unterstützt von der besorgten Miss Houston. Als auch sie auf sein Drängen hin gegangen war brachte Snape Hermine hinunter in den Keller, ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs weiche Kissen in einer Ecke erscheinen und bettete Hermine darauf.

Erneut sah er prüfend in ihre Augen, fand aber bisher keine Veränderung in ihrem Pupillen. "Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie jetzt bei Bewusstsein bleiben, Miss Granger.", sagte er eindringlich, doch seinem Ton fehlte die sonst übliche Strenge. "Sie müssen dagegen ankämpfen, während ich einen Trank braue."

Hermine wich seinem Blick unangenehm berührt aus und ließ sich seufzend auf ein Kissen sinken. "Es tut mir leid Professor." murmelte sie leise und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. "Ich weiß auch nicht wie er mich so... willenlos gemacht hat." versuchte sie zu entschuldigen, während sie immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

"Fangen sie einfach an. Ich werde ihnen zusehen, das müsste genügen, um mich wach zu halten..."

Snape verschwendete keine Zeit, entfachte in Windeseile ein Feuer und suchte mit meisterhafter Zielsicherheit die richtigen Zutaten aus den Regalen heraus. "Ich fürchte, dass es weniger Ihr Fehler war als der meine.", sagte er, während er Wasser in den Kessel füllte. "Ich bin seit Jahren so versessen darauf, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten und erkenne nicht einmal einen Vampir wenn ich ihn sehe."

Ohne hektisch zu wirken, ergriffen seine Hände wie selbstständig Zutat um Zutat und fügten sie dem Gebräu im Kessel hinzu. "Ich fürchte nur, der Trank wird Ihnen nicht schmecken, Miss Granger." Ein Blick auf die meist undefinierbarne Dinge, die durch seine Finger wanderten, ließen vermuten, dass seine Worte nur all zu wahr sein würden.

"Habe ich eine Wahl?" seufzte Hermine und wandte sich gequält zur Seite. "Wenn es nur hilft, trinke ich alles was sie wollen."

Sie lachte ein hohles Lachen und beobachtete weiter wie Snape ihren Trank bereitete. "Jedenfalls ist diese Party gewaltig anders verlaufen, als ich es dachte. Aber zumindest haben wir problemlos die Aufmerksamkeit aller Nachbarn gewonnen."

Snape warf ihr einen wenig amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. "Das wird unsere Aufgabe hier nicht gerade vereinfachen, für wahr.", sagte er und ließ etwas zäh-schleimiges in den Kessel plumpsen. Dann rührte er dreimal linksherum und dann zweimal entgegengesetzt mit seinem Zauberstab in dem Kessel. "Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt eine Spur. Kreaturen wie Vampire haben sich dem dunklen Lord damals in Heerscharen angeschlossen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dieser Summersby sein Handlanger ist. Dem müssen wir nachgehen."

Seine dunklen Augen richteten sich auf Hermine und er verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen. "Ich nehme an, Potter hat Ihnen über seine Stunden in Okklumentik erzählt?"

Hermine nickte nur schwach, wich dabei aber seinem Blick aus.

"Sie haben ihm damals ziemlich zugesetzt." sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln und suchte sich eine bequeme Liegeposition auf dem Rücken. "Was bitte hat das mit mir zu tun?" Doch sie konnte sich die Antwort bereits denken...

Snape sah sie einen kurzen Augeblick mit diesem ungeduldigen Blick an, den er immer hatte, wenn ein Schüler eine Frage stellte, deren Antwort offensichtlich war. Er bereitete weiter seinen Trank zu, während er sagte: "Auch wenn sich Vampire nicht der Legilimentik bedienen, um in den Versand ihrer Opfer einzutauchen, ist das Wirken ihres Tuns dieser sehr ähnlich. Sie dringen nicht in den Verstand ein, um Antworten zu finden, sondern um Gedanken zu lähmen. Das bedeutet, dass ich Sie Okklumentik lehren muss, Miss Granger, oder sie werden jedes mal aufs Neue sein Opfer sein."

"Das dachte ich mir." sagte sie mit einem resignierenden Seufzen. "Und da ich mir auch denke, dass ich schon wieder keine Wahl habe, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes als dem zuzustimmen. Auch wenn..." sie brach ab und drehte sich unruhig auf die Seite. "Ich sage es nicht gerne Professor, aber könnten sie sich ein wenig mit dem Trank beeilen?"

"Ein Trank braucht so lange, wie er braucht.", erwiderte Snape kühl. Doch ab diesem Zeitpunkt arbeitete er schweigend und schöpfte nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, ein Fläschchen dunkelroter Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel und reichte es Hermine. "Trinken Sie das. Die Wirkung wird nicht augenblicklich einsetzen, also machen Sie sich auf einen unruhigen Schlaf gefasst."

Sichtlich ungeduldig griff Hermine nach dem Fläschchen, nachdem sie beunruhigend geschmeidig von ihrem Liegeplatz aufgestanden war. Mit einem ihr uneigenen Lächeln musterte sie den Professor, während sie die Flasche an ihre Lippen setzte. Ohne dass sie ihn aus den Augen ließ trank sie die noch warme Flüssigkeit, wobei ihre Augen einen seltsamen Schimmer annahmen und ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken zerbrach sie das Fläschchen in ihren Händen und schüttelte fluchend die Glassplitter von ihrer nun blutenden Hand.

"Verdammt."

Snape lächelte zynisch. "Sie scheinen meine Tränke sehr zu mögen, wenn Sie gleich noch einen Heiltrank hinterher genießen wollen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr einen Trank aus einem der Regale.

Hermine erwiderte jedoch nichts, griff sich stattdessen die blutende Hand und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Im Bad angekommen schloss sie die Tür hinter sich ab und ließ kaltes Wasser über die Wunde und ihr Gesicht laufen. Noch immer hatte sie den Geschmack des Trankes auf der Zunge, welcher nun unangenehm in ihren Adern brannte.

"Teufelszeug." hauchte sie, bevor der die erste Übelkeit sie überkam und sie sich in die Toilette übergab.

Panisch tastete sie mit ihrer Zunge ihre Zahnreihen ab, weil sie sich einbildete ein seltsames ziehen in ihren Eckzähnen zu spüren. /Scheißescheißescheiße/ Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie wankte zur Tür. Sie brauchte noch eine Flasche von diesem Zeug. Dringend...

Sie schaffte es gerade noch die Tür wieder aufzuschließen und sich mit letzter Kraft an die Klinke zu hängen, bevor sie kraftlos auf dem Boden knallte.

Noch einmal versuche sie sich aufzurappeln, würgte noch einmal einen letzten Hilferuf hervor, den der Professor natürlich unmöglich hören konnte, bevor gnädige Schwärze die überkam.

Snape, der ihr gelassen gefolgt war, sprang die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinauf, als er ein Geräusch aus dem Bad vernommen hatte. Er fand Hermine auf dem Boden liegend. Bewusstlos aber dennoch seltsam unregelmäßig atmend.

Behutsam hob er sie hoch und trug sie in Ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf ihr Bett legte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Trank die Verwandlung erst nach einiger Zeit stoppte und dann umkehrte. Und dennoch fühlte er sich verpflichtet, bei ihr zu bleiben. Er rechtfertigte sein Handeln damit, dass er Hermine vor sich selbst schützen musste, sollte sie aus der Ohnmacht erwachen, und schob damit dieses Schwäche bedeutende Gefühl der Besorgnis beiseite.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und begann in seinen Gedanken zu wandern, die in dieser Nacht seine Begleiter sein würden.

Hermine wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, welche sie selbst mit geschlossenen Augen unangenehm blendeten. Mit einem leisen Fluchen zog sie sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, wandte sich mit einem missmutigen Knurren zur Seite und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Natürlich vergeblich.

Sie döste noch einige Minuten vor sich hin, bevor sie endgültig die Augen aufschlug und die weiße Wand vor sich angestrengt musterte. Wie um sich zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge zum wiederholten Male ihre Zahnreihen entlang. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass alle Zähne ihre gewohnte Länge hatten.

Mit einem herzhaften gähnen streckte sie sich, bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite wandte und die Bettdecke beiseite schlug.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Granger.", erklang Snapes Stimme und entbehrte dabei nicht ihrer gewohnten Spur Zynismus. "Da die Sonne Sie offensichtlich nicht getötet hat, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass Sie wieder zu ihrer alten Form der Bissigkeit zurückkehren können." , sagte er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Hermine starrte ihn zunächst fassungslos an und schüttelte dann überrumpelt den Kopf ohne jedoch etwas zu erwidern. Nachdem sie noch einige Momente auf der Bettkante sitzen geblieben war erhob sie sich schließlich ebenfalls und sah, dass sie noch ihre Kleidung vom Vortag trug.

"Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück, Vater." antwortete sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile, schritt dabei an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer..

"Dankbarkeit zu zeigen war noch nie eine Tugend der Gryffindors.", sagte Snape laut genug, dass Hermine es noch hören konnte und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.


	7. Die erste Okklumentikstunde

Wie unrecht Snape mit dieser Bemerkung hatte, sollte er spätestens beim Frühstück merken. Da Hermine wusste, dass sie auf schöne Worte ohnehin nur bissige Antworten bekam, beschloss sie ihre Gedanken durch Taten sprechen zu lassen. Nachdem sie sorgsam Eier und Tee gekocht hatte, zauberte sie ohne jegliche Magie frische Brötchen und die passenden Brotaufstriche auf den Tisch.

Da sie jedoch nicht wusste ob Snape solche Speisen schätzte wechselte sie das Menü durch Müsli, verschiedene Cornflakes und frische Milch ab.

Nachdem sie den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte machte sie sich bereits daran die Unordnung der Einzugsparty zu beseitigen, während sie auf sein Erschienen wartete.

Als er schließlich die Treppe hinabkam und sie arbeiten sah, sagte er, wohl bewusst, welche Wirkung diese Worte haben würden: "Es ist eine Schande, dass wir keinen Hauself haben, der das erledigen kann."

Zuerst hatte sie versucht diese Worte zu übergehen und bereute bereits, dass sie sich so viel Arbeit für diesen Idioten gemacht hatte. Innerlich machte sie sich eine Notiz, dass sie sich unbedingt weitere nicht-magische Gemeinheiten für ihre Küchengeräte einfallen lassen musste, bevor sie ihn mit auffälliger Höflichkeit zu Tisch bat.

Snape setzte sich an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch, übersah alles mit leicht überraschtem Blick. "Auf der anderen Seite bereiten einem diese kleinen Tierchen einem immer genau das, was man möchte." Er besah das Müsli eingehender. "Keine Überraschungen." Vermutlich sollte das so etwas wie ein Kompliment sein, aber slytherinischer hätte er es nicht sagen können.

Nachdem er sich Müsli in eine Schale gegeben und mit Orangensaft übergossen hatte, sah er Hermine kurz an, lächelte pflichtbewusst und sagte nur: "Danke."

Das Frühstück verlief ausnahmsweise sehr friedlich und wie immer schweigsam. Noch immer verspürte Hermine ein wütendes brodeln in der Magengegend, welches sie jedoch mühsam unterdrückte.

Stattdessen schmierte sie dich als Ausgleich lieblos ein halbes Brötchen und würgte es, ohne wirklich Hunger zu haben, herunter. Die restliche Zeit über nuckelte sie lustlos an ihrem Glas Milch und beobachtete nebenbei voller Interesse die Anordnung der Brötchenkrümel auf ihrem Teller.

"Sie sollten vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr essen, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape schließlich. "Sie werden für die Okklumentik-Stunde alle Kraft brauchen, die Sie bekommen können. Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sie talentierter und disziplinierter sind als Ihr Freund Potter. Es dürfte dennoch kein Spaziergang für sie werden."

Der Keller des Hauses hatte nichts von seiner unheimlichen Atmosphäre verloren, nur weil die Kessel beiseite geräumt waren und keine widerlichen Dinge auf den Tischen verteilt lagen. Snape, auch wenn er in Muggelkleidung gehüllt war, wirkte dunkel und irgendwie bedrohlich, wie er in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Sein Zauberstab lag entspannt in seinen Fingern.

"Okklumentik, wie Sie bereits wissen, ist die Kunst, den Geist gegen Einflüsse von außen abzuschirmen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Richtungen der Zauberei aber ist es keine Frage der Intelligenz oder des genauen Befolgens von Anweisungen, ob Sie diese Kunst meistern. Wichtig ist Willenstärke, Disziplin und...", er neigte selbstgefällig sein Haupt, "die Fähigkeit, die eigenen Gefühle zu beherrschen.

Ich weiß, dass sie mich hassen, Miss Granger, aber solange Sie Okklumentikstunden haben, empfehle ich Ihnen, davon Abstand zu nehmen. Ziehen Sie ihren Zauberstab."

Hermine hatte der Rede ihres Professors mit wachsendem Misstrauen gelauscht und als er geendet hatte griff sie nur unsicher nach ihrem Zauberstab. Willensstärke und Disziplin besaß sie zweifellos. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob auch letztere Fähigkeit ihr zueigen war. Ihr kamen jedoch starke Zweifel.

Sie malte sie aus, wie Harry Snape damals wohl gegenüber gestanden haben musste und in diesem Moment konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte.

Es war eine Sache Snape in einer normalen Unterrichtsstunde zu unterliegen, doch auch seine eigenen Gedanken hilflos vor seinen Füßen ausbreiten zu müssen war eine ganz andere.

Nervös rieb sie sich mit kalten Fingern ihr Handgelenk und griff ihren Zauberstab mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Schnell versuchte sie alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, bevor sie den Blick, wie sie hoffte entschlossen, auf Snape richtete. "Ich bin bereit."

"Ach wirklich?", sagte Snape kühl und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Das werden wir sehen." Dann zögerte er kurz. "Gibt es etwas, dass Sie mir beichten wollen, bevor ich es selbst herausfinde?"

Hermines Gedanken rasten und blieben an einem Tag in ihren 2. Schuljahr hängen, an welchem sie in Snapes Büro eingebrochen war um für einen Vielsafttrank die fehlenden Zutaten zu stehlen. /Verdammt./ Sie spürte, dass ihr bei dem Gedanken übel wurde. "Nein, nichts." Log sie und versuchte schnell die Erinnerung aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Snape neigte anerkennend sein Haupt. "Das glaube ich zwar kaum, aber es war die richtige Antwort. Zweifeln Sie nie an Ihrem Erfolg, Miss Granger.

Die Regeln sind einfach. Setzen Sie alle nur denkbaren Mittel ein, um mich davon abzuhalten, in Ihren Geist einzutauchen oder versuchen sie, mich aus ihm zu vertreiben. _Legilimens!"_

Snapes Zauberspruch traf sie wir ein Schlag, weil sie nicht auf einen so plötzlichen Angriff gefasst gewesen war. Völlig überrumpelt taumelte sie wenige Schritte zurück, bevor sie mühsam ihren Zauberstab hob und den Kitzelfluch über Snape sandte.

Nachdem Snape ärgerlich, von unterdrücktem Kichern geschüttelt, Hermines Fluch aufgelöst hatte, neigte er erneut anerkennend sein Haupt. "Das war nicht schlecht, für einen ersten Versuch, Miss Granger. Ich fürchte, ich werde nachlässig auf meine alten Tage. Machen Sie sich bereit, der nächste Angriff wird nicht so schwach ausfallen."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab. "Ich frage mich, wie Sie Musterschülerin wohl hinter meinem Rücken über mich reden.", stichelte er und rief: "LEGILIMENS." Die Wucht dieses Angriffs war erschreckend und trieb Hermines Verstand aus dem Keller hinaus...

Wieder taumelte sie unweigerlich zurück als sie Snapes Attacke spürte. _Mein Kopf ist leer! Mein Kopf ist leer! _versuchte sie sich zunächst panisch einzureden, bevor eine seltsame Schwere sie überkam. Sie sah sich in Snapes Unterrichtsstunde, wie sie ihn mit scharfen Augen beobachtete und schließlich das verhängnisvolle Kopfnicken an Harry richtete.

Schon hörte sie das verräterische Zischen des verhextes Feuerwerkskörpers hinter sich und das unvermeidliche Plumsen danach, als dieser in Goyles Kessel landete und schließlich explodierte.

Keinen Augenblick später rannte sie los, war bereits kurze Zeit später in Snapes Büro, wo sie zunächst von der Masse an Büchern, welche sorgfältig in Regale geordnet waren, überwältigt wurde. _Alle Achtung Professor. _Wie gerne wäre sie einige Momente länger geblieben um sie genauer anzusehen.

Doch diese Zeit blieb ihr nicht.

Siegessicher verhexte sie den verschlossenen Schrank mit den Zutaten, wo sie schnell die Baumschlangenhaut in ihren Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Dabei kam sie nicht umhin, ein gewinnendes Lächeln in das trübe Glas der Scheibe zu entsenden. "Das Schlammblut wird es dir schon zeigen Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten verschloss sie den Schrank und kehrte keinen Moment zu früh in den Klassenraum zurück.

Hermines Sicht kippte und wurde zur Kellerdecke. Erst einen Augenblick später begriff sie, dass sie wohl in die Kissen gefallen war, die Snape gestern ausgelegt hatte.

Snape erschien in ihrem Sichtfeld und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihr aufzuhelfen. "Sie haben jämmerlich versagt, Miss Granger. Sie haben nicht einmal den _Versuch_ unternommen, mich von ihren Erinnerungen fernzuhalten." Dann wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und schritt wieder in die Mitte des Kellers. Ohne Zweifel war er zornig. "Und ich hatte die ganze Zeit Potter in Verdacht gehabt.

Sagen Sie Miss Granger..." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Wozu haben Sie eigentlich Baumschlangenhaut benötigt?"

Hermine blieb noch eine ganze Weile sitzen, bevor sie sich schließlich sichtbar missmutig erhob. "Das müssen sie schon selber herausfinden." knurrte sie leise vor sich hin, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab in Position begab. "Meinetwegen können wir weiter machen."

"Ah!", sagte Snape spöttisch. "Der Kämpfergeist der Gryffindor. Eine Herausforderung - nun denn. _Legilimens!."_

Und wieder traf Snapes Angriff sie völlig unvorbereitet und ließ sie zurücktaumeln. Ihr Vorteil jedoch war, dass sie selbst Probleme hatte, sich an alles genau zu erinnern. _Mein Kopf ist leer! Mein Kopf ist leer! Mein Kopf ist leer!_ Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken um alles mögliche kreisen zu lassen, dachte eine Weile lang an die langweiligsten Formeln, welche ihr aus dem Arithmantikunterricht einfielen.

Dann jedoch erschien plötzlich Harrys Gesicht vor ihren Augen und sie stöhnte auf. Sie sah ihn zusammen mit sicher selbst und Ron im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe und musste beobachten, wie sie den Vielsafttrank fertig stellten und jeder die Haare, welche er von seinem Opfer erbeutet hatte in den Trank tat.

Schon verschwanden alle in ihre Kabinen und sie in die ihre. Sie setzte zum Schluck an, als sie sich plötzlich wieder besann wo sie war. Sie WAR nicht im Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Sie war...

im Keller.

"Der Vielsafttrank, wie hochinteressant.", sagte Snape nur. "Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie ihn offenbar korrekt gebraut haben. Drei verunstaltete Schüler wären meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen.

Stehen Sie auf, Miss Granger. Sie haben einen kleinen Erfolg errungen, aber Sie verschwenden zuviel Zeit darauf, sich einzureden, dass Ihr Kopf leer ist. Entweder sie denken an gar nichts oder sie laden den Legilimentiker geradezu ein, das Geheimnis zu suchen, während Sie abgelenkt sind."

Wieder seufzte sie und rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. "Ich habe verstanden." sagte sie knapp und nahm wieder Position ein. "Lassen sie uns weiter machen."


	8. Eine grausame Entdeckung

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Okklumentik fiel Hermine wie erschlagen auf ihr Bett und hatte eigentlich nur noch den Wunsch, heute frühs zu Bett zu gehen. Doch diesen Wunsch wollte ihr Snape nicht erfüllen.

Er nahm das Benehmen dieses Vampirs, Walter, zum Anlass ihn als Hauptverdächtigen zu betrachten. Nachvollziehbar. Und eben aus diesem Grund hatte er beschlossen, in seinem Haus nach Beweismitteln und Spuren, die sie zu dem dunklen Lord führen sollten, zu suchen.

Und so kam es, dass sich Hermine schon eine Stunde nach ihrem harten Training mitten auf der Straße, im prallen Sonnenlicht wieder fand.

Während sie den Ligusterweg in Richtung Summersbys Haus entlanggingen, fragte Snape: "Der Sonnenlichtzauber ist die effetktiefste Waffe gegen einen Vampir. Hat euch einer eurer verschrobener Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste diesen Zauber gelehrt?"

"Sie unterschätzen mein Allgemeinwissen, Professor." trumpfte sie auf. "Außerdem hat Professor Lupin damals seine Arbeit wirklich exzellent gemacht. Da hat selbst Neville erstaunliche Leistungen vollbracht." Und ohne es zu wollen musste sie an den Irrwicht in Snapegestalt denken, welchen Neville damals in die Kleider seiner Großmutter gehüllt hatte.

Unweigerlich musste sie grinsen, was ihr einen schiefen Seitenblick des Professors einbrachte. Sie war wirklich froh, dass er gerade eben nicht ihre Gedanken las...

"Lupin.", sagte Snape nur gepresst und schwieg eine Weile. "Nun gut, wenn sie diesen Zauber beherrschen, sollten wir ausreichend geschützt sein."

Endlich blieben sie vor dem Lingusterweg Nummer 15 stehen. Das Haus des Vampirs sah von außen keinen Deut anders aus als das der Nachbarn. Nur der Rasen war ein wenig ungepflegt. Es ging im gleißenden Sonnelicht so gar nichts Bedrohliches von diesem Gebäude aus. Snape ließ seinen Blick in alle Richtungen schweifen, bis er sicher war, dass sie unbeobachtet waren. "Wir müssen vor Sonnenuntergang wieder im Freien sein. Kommen Sie, Miss Granger."

Hermine folge ihm ohne ein Wort der Widerrede, blickte sich stattdessen noch einmal in alle Richtungen um, bevor sie in ihre Hosentasche griff und eine Haarnadel herauszog. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie auf offener Straße Magie verwenden wollen..." erklärte sie nur und machte sich am Schloss der Haustür zu schaffen. "Und ich bin sicher, keiner seiner Nachbarn wird mich dafür anklagen..."

Und schon nach kurzer Zeit sprang die Tür mit einem lauteren Klicken auf.

"Nach ihnen Professor." sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln und bat Snape herein.

Snape sah erst kurz sie, dann das Schloss mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, senkte sie dann wieder auf ein normales Niveau und trat mit seiner Hand am Zauberstab hinein.

Angenehme Kühle und Dunkelheit umfing sie. Offenbar hatte Summersby schwere Vorhänge vor allen Fenstern angebracht. "Gemütlich.", sagte Snape trocken.

Hermine beachtete ihn nicht, sondern trat ebenfalls mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinein. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere Wege vorerst trennen." meinte sie und trat an ihm vorbei. "Ich knöpfe mir sein Schlafzimmer vor."

Ein schwerer, schlimme Absichten unterstellender Blick streifte Hermine, bevor Snape sagte: "Tun Sie, was Sie für das Beste halten, Miss Granger. Ich werde mich derweil im Keller umsehen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Noch etwas. Ich schlage vor wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Sollte einer von uns nicht hier sein, dann ist offensichtlich, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommen hat."

Und mit diesen Worten schlich sie die Treppe hinauf.

Snape stieg indessen in den Keller hinab. Er wollte schon den Lichtzauber einsetzen, als er sich eines Besseren besann und einfach das elektrische Licht einschaltete. Je mehr er lernte, wie ein Muggel zu denken, um so besser war es für ihre Aufgabe.

Der Keller wirkte indes sehr muggelfremd und erinnerte eher an die verborgenen Verliese in Hogwards, in welchen Slytherin persönlich düstere Praktiken ausgeübt hatte: Es war dumpf und kalt hier unten, eine ungreifbares Gefühl von Bedrückung lag schwer auf dem Gemüt. Der Hort einer Kreatur der Dunkelheit.

Snape machte sich daran, alles hier unten einer näheren Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Die Flecken auf dem Boden mochten wohl getrocknetes Blut sein, waren aber uninteressant. Bemerkenswert hingegen war die Tatsache, dass es keinen Sarg gab. Es war eher ungewöhnlich für Bluttrinker, ihre Schlafstätte außerhalb des sicheren Kellers zu haben. Entweder war Summersby ein ungewöhnlicher Vampir oder... dieses Haus war nicht sein wahres Refugium.

Jederzeit auf einen Angriff gefasst, machte sich Snape daran, die Schränke und Regale in Augenschein zu nehmen. Neben einigen Dingen, die sich hervorragend für Zaubertränke eignen würden, fand er eine ganze Weile nichts von Interesse, bis er einen Schrank öffnete, in dem auf Augenhöhe, fein säuberlich sortiert, seltsame kleine Kärtchen lagen.

Snape nahm eine in die Hand und betrachtete ein kleines Bild eines Muggels, der wie ein dummes Schaf in die Kamera glotzte. Und da diese primitiven Bilder sich nicht einmal bewegten, war dieser Ausdruck auf ewig eingefrohren. Neben dem Bild standen ein Name, ein Geburtsdatum und noch andere Dinge. Vermutlich bewiesen die Muggel damit irgendwie ihre Identität.  
Dass es aber so viele Kärtchen waren, legte die Vermutung nahe, dass sie den Opfern des Vampirs gehörten. Snape zählte sie rasch durch. Es waren grob zwei Drittel aller Verschwundenen. Summersby steckte eindeutig hinter den Entführungen.

Mit diesem Fund zufrieden durchsuchte Snape noch den restlichen Keller, fand aber nichts von Bedeutung.

Der Korridor im oberen Stockwerk war mit weißem, gemütlich anmutenden Teppich ausgelegt und Hermine dachte, dass dies sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Vampir war. Auch der Rest der Wohnung machte einen recht menschlichen Eindruck, und sie vermutete, dass das Haus wohl einen anderen Vormieter gehabt haben musste.

Nachdem sie zunächst aus versehen im Bad gelandet war (es war mit roten Fliesen ausgekleidet) fand sie endlich den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Wider Erwarten fand sie dort keinen schwarzen Sarg oder ähnliches, sondern einfach nur ein gemütlich anmutendes Ehebett, welches mit dunkelrotem Satin bezogen war.

_Nicht schlecht._ murmelte Hermine vor sich hin, bevor ihr Blick auf den Kleiderschrank fiel. _Na dann mal los. _Mit diesen Worten riss sie die Schranktür auf und ihr Blick fiel auf eine ganze Stange voller schwarzer Kleidung, darunter Hemden, Lederhosen und auch einige Mäntel. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für einen Vampir. Ein wenig enttäuscht verschloss sie die Türen

sorgsam wieder und wandte sich dem Bett zu. Vorsichtig hob sie die Bettdecke an und fand auf dem weißen Laken einen Blutfleck, der eher die Dimensionen dessen einer Schlachtbank hatte. Völlig entsetzt und nicht ohne aufzuschreien ließ sie die Decke los und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. _Scheißescheißescheiße_ Versehentlich stieß sie dabei gegen den

Nachttisch und mit einem leisen rascheln fiel ein Stück Pergament zu Boden. Überrascht wandte sich Hermine um und entdeckte einen Briefumschlag, bedruckt mit einem Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. _Das ist doch Voldemords Zeichen..._ hauchte sie atemlos und griff nach dem Unschlag. Dieser zerfiel jedoch schon bei der ersten Berührung zu einem Häufchen schwarzer Asche.

Snape würde sich freuen über ihre Dummheit, dachte sie betrübt, bevor sie sich weiter umblickte. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst auch in diesem Haus gewesen und lebend wieder heraus gekommen war wurde ihr schon ein wenig anders. Viele andere Muggel mussten wohl nicht so viel Glück gehabt haben. Schnell schob sie den Gedanken beiseite und blickte sich weiter um. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf ein kleines schwarzes

Schränkchen, welches in der Ecke zwischen Fenster und Bett stand. Es war durch ein kunstvoll verziertes Schloss versperrt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so dumm war und seine privaten Sachen so offensichtlich verbarg. Doch einen Versuch war es wert.

Mit einer geübten Zauberstabbewegung öffnete sie das Schränkchen und ihr Blick fiel auf mehrere Reihen sauber aufgestapelter Flaschen mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig trat sie näher. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen. Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabes schwebte die erste Flasche vor ihr Gesicht.

Sie war mit einem vergilbten Etikett beklebt, welches nur sehr unordentlich beschriftet war. Nur sehr mühsam konnte sie die verschnörkelten Buchstaben entziffern. _Jeremy Houston, gest. 07. 11. 2003 Oh mein Gott!_ Dieser Typ hatte den Ehemann ihrer Nachbarin umgebracht!

Da Hermine noch nicht da war, sah sich Snape ein wenig in der Nähe der Eingangstüre um. Das Haus erweckte ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck, als hätte sich hier ein Vampir niedergelassen. Vermutlich war es nur ein kleinerer Unterschlupf.

Als Hermine endlich die Treppe hinabkam, fragte Snape nur: "Und? Etwas interessantes im Schlafzimmer gefunden?" Sein Tonfall war dabei mehr als ölig.

Hermine wartete mit der Antwort bis sie die letzte Treppenstufe erreicht hatte. Sie trug eine Flasche gefüllt mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit bei sich, welche sie Snape in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung übergab. "Das ist das Blut von Mrs Houstons Ehemann." bemerkte sie kühl. "Er scheint diese Blutkonserven neben seinem Bett zu lagern, wie es manche Muggel mit ihrem Kühlschrank tun." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um Snapes Reaktion zu studieren.

Snape verbarg seine Überraschung, dass Hermines Untersuchungen doch etwas zu Tage gebracht hatten, hinter einer provokanten Fragen: "Was glauben Sie, Miss Granger... Ist die Verwendung von Menschenblut in Zaubertränken verwerflich?"

"Ich weiß nicht was sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken Professor. Aber ich denke, wenn es sich um welches handelt, welches ohnehin schon vergossen ist, kann man eine Ausnahme machen." Sie machte keine Anstalten ihm die Flasche wieder weg zu nehmen. "Doch das ist nicht alles." setzte sie ihren Bericht fort. "Ich habe auf seinem Nachttisch einen Brief gefunden, welcher das Siegel des dunklen Lords trägt."

"Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hatte.", sagte Snape gedankenverloren. "Nun, wo ist er?"

Zuerst machte Hermine Anstalten eine Antwort zu geben. "Ich weiß dass sie mich schelten werden." begann sie schließlich. Es war ersichtlich, dass sie sich zunehmend unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. "Er...ist zu Staub zerfallen, als ich ihn aufheben wollte." rückte sie schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus, hielt dabei aber den Kopf dabei weit gesenkt, so als würde sie etwas sehr interessantes zu ihren Füßen entdeckt haben.

Snape Lippen wurden schmal und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Das ist... betrüblich.", erwiderte er leise. "Ich vermute jedoch, dass der Dunkle Lord diesen Brief mit allen nur erdenklichen Schutzzaubern versehen hat. Er wäre /vermutlich/ für niemand Anderen als Summersby lesbar gewesen." Obwohl er somit einige Schuld von ihr nahm, wirkte er mehr als ungnädig. "Er beweist auf jeden Fall eine Verbindung zwischen Du-weißt-schon-wem und diesem Vampir.

Im Keller habe ich zudem Namenskarten der Opfer mit Bildern gefunden. Ein Großteil der Verschwundenen haben wir Summersby zu verdanken.

Denken Sie, dass es von Sinn wäre, diese Polizeiwächter auf das hier aufmerksam zu machen?"

Hermine schien einen kurzen Moment lang zu überlegen bevor sie ihm eine Antwort gab. "Ich denke, wir sollten nichts überstürzen, so lange nicht alles bewiesen ist. Sie wissen ja, dass die Muggel die Existenz alles Nichtmagischen strickt in ihrer Weltanschauung ablehnen.

Daher glaube ich nicht, dass sie uns diese "Vampirgeschichte" so einfach abkaufen. Doch ich schlage vor, dass wir zunächst Dumbledore von unseren Fortschritten berichten. Vielleicht weiß er, wie wir weiter verfahren sollten."

"Das ist... ein besonnener Vorschlag.", sagte Snape. "Lassen Sie uns gehen, bevor man uns wegen Einbruchs verhaftet."


	9. Träume, Erinnerungen und andere Schwieri...

Snape verschwand zu Hause angekommen im Keller und verhexte die Türe so, dass sie selbst mit Magie nicht zu öffnen war. Eine viertel Stunde später erschien er wieder im Wohnzimmer.

"Der Schulleiter ist ein wenig besorgt über die Einmischung von Untoten in die Angelegenheit.", sagte er. "Und er lässt Sie warnen, dass Summersby wahrscheinlich wiederkommen wird. Vampire geben ihre Beute nicht so leichtfertig auf.

Wenn er das tut, werden wir bereit sein. Professor Dumbledore hält es für das Klügste, wenn wir Summersby zu seinem Refugium verfolgen und dort nach Spuren suchen, die zur Schule des dunklen Lords führen."

"Ich verstehe." erwiderte Hermine mit einem schwachen nicken. "Erwähnte der Schulleiter auch, wie wir ihn am besten dorthin verfolgen, ohne dass er es bemerkt?"

Snape war sichtlich erfreut über diese Frage. Erfreut, auf seine ihm eigene Art und Weise. "Ich sehe, dass Ihr Professor Lupin offenbar doch nicht solch ein fleißiger Lehrer gewesen sein kann.", sagte er nicht ohne gewisse Befriedigung. "Vorrausgesetzt, Sie opfern sich für eine gute Sache, dann können wir Ihr Blut in ihm sehen wie ein Leuchtfeuer, wenn ich den richtigen Zauber anwende."

Schlagartig sah Hermine wieder das blutgetränkte Bettlaken aus Summersbys Schlafzimmer vor sich und schüttelte sich. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore einen solchen Vorschlag gemacht hat." sagte sie bemüht trocken. "Oder meinen sie, dass Summersby sein Opfer einfach so überleben lässt und so das Risiko eingeht, dass es ihn verrät?"

"Dumbledore hat nicht gesagt, _wie_ diese Verfolgung geschehen soll, er hat die Planung mir überlassen.", antwortete Snape kühl. "Und was den Vampir angeht..." Seine Augen wurden kalt wie Eis. "_Vertrauen_ Sie mir, Miss Granger. Ich werde ihn rechtzeitig vertreiben. Und eine Flasche des Tranks bereithalten."

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, welcher ihren ganzen Horror wiederspiegelte. Horror davor sich noch einmal beißen lassen zu müssen und gleichzeitig auch Snape vertrauen zu sollen. "Ich vermute, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit wissen? " fragte sie kühl und die Antwort bereits ahnend.

"Keine, die so unauffällig ist, dass Summersby keinen Verdacht schöpfen könnte.", erwiderte Snape aalglatt. "Wenn Sie allerdings riskieren wollen, dass er eine Falle wittert und Sie gleich tötet..."

"Ich werde heute Nacht darüber nachdenken." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und schritt in Richtung Tür. "Gute Nacht."

"Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger." Snape genoss es sichtlich, dass er Hermine an einem Punkt hatte, an dem sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Aber es würde sie hart machen für die dunklen Zeiten, die vor ihr liegen mochten. "Morgen werde ich sie weiter in Okklumentik unterrichten. Summersby soll sie doch nicht als Vorspeise bekommen."

Kaum hatte Hermine ihr Zimmer erreicht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen schmiss sie sich missmutig und gleichzeitig wütend auf ihr Bett. Wie sie diesen Kerl hasste! Ihm vertrauen. Pah! Wie sollte sie denn jemals Vertrauen in ihn gewinnen, wenn er ihr ständig auf solch hinterhältige Weise zusetzte. Er schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sie auf die unterschiedlichste Art und Weise zu quälen. Zum einen war da der Okklumentikunterricht, welcher ihr wie eine bloße Schikane vorkam. Ihre Gedanken waren doch das einzig Private von dem sie glaubte, dass man sie ihr nicht nehmen konnte. Doch in dieser Beziehung hatte sie geirrt wie sie jetzt wusste.

Als wenn das nicht genug wäre kam nun noch die Sache mit diesem Vampir dazu. Sie war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore ein solches Vorhaben nicht gutheißen würde, es gar nicht konnte. Ein viel zu großes Risiko ging man dabei ein. Und es wäre nie in seinem Sinne gewesen, einen seiner Schüler in Gefahr zu bringen. Lieber hätte er sich selbst geopfert. Snape jedoch schien diese Denkweise völlig fremd zu sein. Er war egoistisch, wie man deutlich an seiner Abneigung gegen die Hauselfen spürte. Opfer waren für ihn ein gerechtfertigtes Mittel, wenn nur das Ergebnis nach seinen Wünschen ausfiel.

Unweigerlich wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Buch im Regal welches Dumbledore ihr gegeben hatte, damit sie ihn kontaktierte, wenn Snape einmal zu weit mit ihr ging. Eine ganze Weile behielt sie es im Auge, war mehrere male kurz davor aufzustehen und es zu holen. Doch, wenn sie es Dumbledore erzählte, was würde er dann tun? Snape in seine Schranken weisen vermutlich. Doch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich dies besonders gut auf ihr „Familienverhältnis" auswirken würde. Eine verfahrene Situation. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie dafür in ihren Unterrichtsstunden um ein vielfaches mehr triezen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen warf sie sich schließlich auf ihr Bett, hatte ganz vergessen sich ihrer Sachen zu entledigen. Immerhin war Snape ihre Aufsichtsperson und in gewisser Weise verantwortlich für sie. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht ein solches Risiko eingehen und so den Zorn des Schulleiters auf sich ziehen. Denn sie zweifelte keinen Wimpernschlag lang daran, dass auch er Dumbledore fürchtete.

Ohne es zu wollen glitt sie schließlich in den Schlaf hinab, die Gedanken die sie jedoch beschäftigten blieben auch dort ihr ständiger Begleiter.

Zuerst träumte Hermine, dass sie gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry in Hogwarts war. Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum knisterte gemächlich und sie hatten sich gemütlich in die großen Sessel gekuschelt. Hermines Freunde spielten, wie fast immer, Snape explodiert, während sie in einem neuem Buch las. Es war ein spannender Krimi, der sich um eine Mordserie in einem Vorort von London drehte. Doch kaum hatte sie diese Tatsache realisiert, wusste sie, dass auch sie selbst ein Teil des Krimis war. Sie war das nächste Opfer.

Ruhig schlummernd wusste sie sich in ihrem Bett, als plötzlich ein kühler Luftzug ihr Gesicht streifte. Und als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie sein aschfahl Gesicht in der Dunkelheit vor sich. Seine spitzen Eckzähne blitzten selbst in dieser Dunkelheit, als seine Lippen leise Worte formten. „Guten Abend Miss Granger." Doch es waren nicht die Worte von Walter Summersby. Diese Stimme gehörte Snape. Keinen Augenblick später sah sie ihn direkt vor sich, seine Augen gruben sich unerbittlich in ihren Kopf und versuchten jeglichen Widerstand in ihr zu ersticken. Sie sah, wie ihr Zimmer um sie herum verschwamm und stattdessen ein Film ihres bisherigen Lebens an ihr vorbeizog. War es so, bevor man starb?

Dann plötzlich wusste sie sich wieder in ihrem Bett, er war direkt über ihr wobei seine Augen noch immer jede Faser ihres Körpers lähmten. Diese Augen!

Widerstandslos sank sie in ihr Kissen zurück, als er seine Zähne in ihren Hals grub und er dabei fast zärtlich ihr braunes Haar streichelte. „Sie sind wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, Miss Granger." Hörte sie ihn murmeln während er Zug für Zug das Leben aus ihrem Körper saugte. „Ein ausgezeichneter Jahrgang." Sie beobachtete, wie sie selbst kraftlos nach seiner Schulter tastete und ihn mit festem Griff an sich zog. Seine schwarzen Haare streiften ihre Stirn, als seine Brust sich langsam auf ihren Oberkörper absenkte und schon wenige Momente später sein Unterkörper dessen Beispiel folgte. Sie spürte seine kalte Wange an der ihren als er den letzten Lebenstropfen von ihr nahm und sie anschließend in seine Arme bettete. Sie roch den salzigen Geruch seiner Haut, als ihre Lieder zu flattern begannen und er ihr plötzlich panisches Atmen mit einem Kuss erstickte. Warm lagen seine Lippen nun auf den ihren, warm von ihrem eigenen Blut, welches sie nun auf ihrer Zunge schmeckte. „Sie hätten mir nur einmal vertrauen müssen, Miss Granger. Dann hätte ich das hier nicht tun müssen..." Und mit diesen Worten in den Ohren starb sie.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Hermine in ihrem Bett auf, ihre Gedanken rasten bei der Erinnerung an ihren Traum. Ohne es zu wollen griff sie sich an die Stelle ihres Halses an welche Snape sie gebissen hatte. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, auch wenn sie das Blut unter ihrer Haut aufgeregt pulsieren spürte.

Die Erinnerung an ihren Traum war noch so lebendig, dass sie ihr förmlich das Zittern in den Körper trieb. Snape als Vampir. Unweigerlich musste sie lächeln. Er hatte sie geküsst. Ihr lächeln erstarb. Wie zum Teufel kam sie auf so etwas? Verwirrt und ärgerlich zugleich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Im Grunde war es auch egal. Nur dass dieser Traum eines der Dinge war, die er niemals erfahren durfte. Angesichts der drohenden Oklumentikstunde war das jedoch keine so einfache Angelegenheit.

Hermine hatte die Küche und das Wohnzimmer verlassen vorgefunden, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war der Frühstückstisch für sie gedeckt gewesen. Selbst warme Brötchen hatten auf sie gewartet.

Snape fand sie dann im Keller, über einen Kessel gebeugt, in den er aufmerksam hineinstarrte. Als er Hermine bemerkte fuhr er mit seinem Zauberstab über die Oberfläche des Gebräus und wandte sich ihr zu. "Fühlen Sie sich ausgeruht, Miss Granger?", begrüßte er sie. "Ihr Schlaf schien ein wenig... unruhig, heute Nacht."

Sofort verengte Hermine ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und musterte ihn mit tödlichem Blick. "Woher wissen sie das?"

"Der Schulleiter hat mir aufgetragen sicherzustellen, dass der Vampir Ihnen keinen Schaden zufügt, der... irreversibel ist.", erwiderte er. "Über Ihren Schlaf zu wachen war der logische Schluss."

Hermine erwiderte eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts, doch ihr Blick verriet, das eben dies den blanken Horror für sie bedeuten musste. "Lassen sie uns anfangen." sagte sie schließlich ohne noch einmal auf das Thema zurück zu kommen.

Snape neigte nur leicht sein Haupt. "Wie sie wünschen, Miss Granger. Ich weiß eine gute Schülerin zu schätzen, die ihrem Unterricht derart entgegenfiebert." Er hob seinen Zauberstab. "Bereit?"

Sofort begann Hermines Herz in einem ungesunden Takt schneller zu schlagen. Wenn Snape doch wüsste, dass sie ganz und gar nicht scharf darauf war, dass er ihre Gedanken las, DIESE Gedanken. Sie erschauderte. _Ein Grund mehr sich Mühe zu geben_ dachte sie für sich, bevor auch sie den Zauberstab hob. "Bereit."

Snape neigte erneut knapp den Kopf. "Ich freue mich über ihren Kampfgeist, Miss Granger. Er allein wird sie vor mir aber nicht retten. Halten sie ihre Emotionen fern und stählen Sie ihren Willen. _Legilimens!_". Der Zauber schlug mit der gefürchteten Wucht ein und...

Hermine taumelte zurück. Sie hatte sie Zähne so fest aufeinandergebissen, dass es ein unangenehmes brummen in ihrem Kopf zur Folge hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, doch schon sah sie die Welt um sich herum wieder Kippen und fand sich zusammen mit Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder.

Leicht amüsiert sah sie, wie Ron die kleine Snapefigur vor sich zum explodieren brachte und alle Zuschauer in wilden Aplaus einstimmten. "Gibt´s ihm Ron!" kam es aus der Richtung von Fred und George Weasley.

Auch Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln, vertiefte sich jedoch gleich wieder in ihr Buch. "...es war ein Vorort von London." las sie laut vor. Und schon kippte die Sicht und sie fand sich in dem unheilvollen Bett wieder.

Schon spürte sie den kühlen Lufthauch in ihrem Gesicht, welcher sie gleich aus dem Schlaf reißen würde. Dann jedoch fing sie sich plötzlich wieder, fühlte plötzlich ihren Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand liegen. _Diesen Gedanken liest du nicht!_ dachte sie, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und Snape direkt ansah. "Protego!"

Snapes Zauber schlug auf einmal auf ihn zurück. Doch Hermine sah nur dunkle Schemen, als würde sie durch unendlich dunklen Nebel schauen. Bald verschwanden auch diese Schemen und die Dunkelheit wich bald dem Keller im Ligusterweg.

Snapes Gesicht verbarg nur mühsam einen Ausdruck von Anerkennung. "Snape explodiert.", sagte er und sein zynischer Tonfall kehrte zurück. "Wirklich amüsant.

Diesmal haben Sie Fortschritte gemacht, Miss Granger. Doch wie Sie gesehen haben, ist wahre Okklumentik noch viel mehr. Sie dürfen erst gar nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Gegner in ihre Gedanken eintauchen kann. Wagen wir einen neuen Versuch."

Hermine nickte nur schwach und brachte sich schon wieder im Kampfposition. Das würde noch schwieriger werden als sie befürchtet hatte. "Also gut." seufzte sie. "Von mir aus können wir."

Diesmal ohne lange Vorreden schwang Snape seinen Zauberstab und rief: "_LEGILIMENS!"_

Dieses Mal war Hermine endlich bereit gewesen für die Wucht des Angriffs. Sie behielt die Augen offen, als der Zauberspruch sie traf und versank nicht wie beim letzten Mal in ihre Gedanken. "Meine Gedanken gehen dich nichts an." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, bevor sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete. "Mir scheint ihnen fehlt ein wenig Schlaf Professor."

"Sie verschwenden Zeit mit Geschwätz, Miss Granger.", konterte Snape und Hermine spürte, wie sein Zauber immer stärker an ihrem Geist zu nagen begann.

Hermine nickte. "Sie haben recht Professor." und mit einem schwachen lächeln fügte sie hinzu. "Protego!"

Erneut fand sie sich in Snapes Kopf wieder, diesmal waren die Schemen noch undeutlicher als zuvor. Seine Stimme drang in ihren Verstand: "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie suchen, Miss Granger, aber..." Ein Keuchen drang an ihr Ohr und der dunkle Vorhang wurde beiseite gerissen und offenbarte den Blick in das abscheulichste Gesicht, das Hermine jemals gesehen hatte.

Ein bleicher, schmalgesichtiger Schädel mit Augen, die entfernt an Schlangen erinnerten, aber unendlich mehr Bosheit in sich trugen, ließen keinen Zweifel offen: Es war...

Snape trat Voldemord gegenüber, den Blick ehrfürchtig gesenkt.

"Ein Slytherin.", zischte Riddle. "Es sind einige meiner besten Diener aus diesem Hause Hogwards entsprungen. Wirst auch Du mir ergeben sein, über den Tod hinaus, Severus Snape?"

Snape hob als Teil seiner Antwort seinen rechten Arm und entblöste ihn. "Das schwöre ich beim Blut meiner Eltern, Meister.", antwortete er.

Der Zauberstab des dunklen Lords berührte Snapes Arm und ein unerträglicher Schmerz entflammte auf Hermines Unteram, während langsam das Dunkle Mal auf Snapes Haut erschien.

Dann verschwamm die Sicht und Hermine fand sich in einem merkwürdigen Haus wieder, zweifelsohne das Heim einer Magierfamilie. Doch viel wundersamer war ein anderer Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Snape stand einer wunderschönen, jungen Hexe gegenüber. Und die Blicke, die sie tauschten waren etwas, das an Snape mehr als befremdlich wirkte.

"Ich liebe Dich, Celine.", sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme. "Doch ich musste diesen Weg gehen. Er ist meine Bestimmung."

Die Hexe sah ihn ungläubig an, packte seinen Arm und streifte die Robe zurück. Als sie das Dunkle Mal erblickte, wurden ihre Augen traurig.

Ihre Lippen teilten sich, um Worte zu sprechen, die Hermine niemals hören würde. "GENUG!", rief Snape und Hermine wurde von einer Welle kalten Zorns aus Snapes Verstand gedrängt.

Der Zorn in Snapes Augen war alles andere als kalt. "Erst Ihr unerträglicher Freund Potter und jetzt Sie!", stieß er gepresst hervor und hielt mit seiner linken Hand seinen rechten Unterarm umklammert. "Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet!" Zornig stürmte er an Hermine vorbei und eilte er zur Treppe.

Hermine jedoch wollte dies nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen und eilte ihm nach. "Professor!" rief sie ihm nach und hatte schon die ersten Stufen der Treppe erreicht. "Es... es war nicht meine Absicht." fügte sie ein wenig leiser hinzu. "Benehmen sie sich doch nicht wie ein kleiner Junge!"

Snape blieb weiter oben wie angewurzelt stehen. Einen Augenblick wirkte er wie ein Raubtier, bereit zum Sprung, doch dann wich alle Spannung aus seinem Körper und er wandte sich äußerlich gelassen zu Hermine um.

"Sie vergessen wohl dank unserer kleinen Privatstunden, dass ich immer noch Ihr Professor bin.", sagte er in seinem belehrenden Tonfall. "Natürlich war es nicht ihre Absicht, meinen Verstand zu erforschen und mit Sicherheit war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass das Brennen meines Mals meine Konzentration gebrochen hat. Aber letzten Endes obliegt es ihrem _Anstand_, sich aus meinen Gedanken fernzuhalten. Es ist wohl kaum so, dass Sie mich Okklumentik lehren wollen."

Hermine jedoch ignorierte seine Worte da etwas ganz anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. "Ihr Mal? Was ist mit ihrem Mal? ist ihnen nicht gut?" fragte sie in sichtlich besorgtem Tonfall und eilte die letzten Treppenstufen zu ihm hinauf.

Snape war ein wenig irritiert, weil Hermine Besorgnis zeigte, anstatt wie gewohnt auf Konfrontationskurs zu sein. "Abgesehen von der Schmach, die ich eben erfahren habe, geht es mir gut.", erwiderte er. "Es brennt nur jedes mal, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger ruft."

Hermine musterte ihn zunächst eine ganze Weile, so als würde sie studieren, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Dann schließlich nickte sie, was wohl so viel hieß, dass sie ihm glaubte. "Ich verstehe. Meinen sie es ist von Bedeutung für unseren Auftrag?"

Langsam fing sich Snape wieder und sah nachdenklich drein. "Es kann durchaus sein, dass der Dunkle Lord nun seine Todesser auf uns hetzen wird. Vermutlich hat ihm Summersby inzwischen verraten, dass wir Zauberer sind.

Wir werden auf jeden Fall wachsam sein müssen."

Wieder nickte Hermine, dieses Mal ein wenig entschlossener. "Vielleicht sollten Sie sich doch ein wenig hinlegen." sagte sie schließlich sichtbar besorgt. "Der wenige Schlaf tut ihnen nicht gut." sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, bevor sie wesentlich sicherer hinzufügte. "Und was ihre Erinnerungen betrifft.

Ich wusste bereits, dass sie ein Todesser waren, und viel wichtiger, dass sie es heute nicht mehr sind. Alles andere ist für mich nicht von Belang."

Snape sah sie einen Augenblick entgeistert an, fing sich wieder, und antwortete: "Es steckt vermutlich doch mehr in Ihnen, als ich es erst gesehen habe. Keine Vorurteile gegen den heimtückischen Slytherin?"

"Nein, keine." antwortete sie ehrlich. "Ich vertraue ihrer Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore. Außerdem sollte sie nie die weibliche Intuition unterschätzen." sie lächelte ihn sonnig an. "Und nun machen sie sich keine Gedanken mehr. Was halten sie stattdessen von einer Tasse schwarzem Tee?"


	10. Ein Vampirbiss und seine Folgen

Als Hermine an diesem Abend zu Bett ging fühlte sie sich seltsam unwohl. Jetzt wo sie wusste, das Snape sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete, war es doch recht schwierig sich ungezwungen zu verhalten. Doch im Grunde war es nicht das was sie beunruhigte.

Sie musste an Snapes Mal denken und überlegte, warum es wohl gebrannt haben könnte. Würde Summersby heute Nacht kommen?

Sie schob den Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite und begann damit sich zu entkleiden. Sie wusste, dass der Professor den Anstand besitzen würde um ihr nicht auch dabei zuzusehen und so ließ sie sich die Zeit ohne Hektik in ihren Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen, bevor sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und ihn unter ihre Bettdecke legte.

_Man kann ja nie wissen._

Diese Nacht fiel Hermine in einen angenehm tiefen Schlaf, welcher zu ihrer Erleichterung traumlos verlief. Dennoch schreckte sie in mitten der Nacht plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel auf und blickte in sein Gesicht. "Guten Abend Miss Granger."

Snape, der sich durch die Wirkung eines Cameliontrankes in einer finsteren Ecke des Zimmers verborgen hielt und zudem noch seinen Geruch mit einem eigen kreierten Trank verschleierte, machte sich bereit. Es war eine Schande, dass er diese Kreatur nicht auf der Stelle töten durfte; ein Vampir der zu Asche zerfiel war schon ein besonderer Anblick.

"Mr Summersby." erwiderte Hermine mit zunehmend trockener Kehle. Sie spürte wie sie förmlich zu zittern begann, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Augen in ihren Kopf bohrten. Es war ein völlig anderes Gefühl wie mit Snape in den Okklumentikstunden. Dieses Gefühl war betörend und schläferte sie nur langsam ein, statt sie wie sie gelernt hatte wie ein Schlag zu treffen.

Doch sie wusste, dass die Wirkung dieselbe sein würde.

"Sie sind ein wirklich böses Mädchen, Miss Granger." hörte sie wieder seine Stimme und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er ihrem Gesicht näher kam. Ohne dass sie es wollte wurden ihre Handflächen feucht und kalt.

"Sie machen mir Angst." gab sie ehrlich zu und erhob sich leicht um von ihm Abstand zu nehmen und sich gegen die Wand zu drängen. "Was wollen sie von mir?"

Doch Summersby machte zunächst keine Anstalten ihr zu antworten. Stattdessen neigte er leicht den Kopf von einer Seite auf die Andere, während er sie weiter betrachtete. "Sie haben geübt." sagte er leicht amüsiert, bevor er ihr wieder näher trat.

"Aber glauben sie denn es nutzt ihnen etwas? Glauben sie wirklich, dass sie ihre Gedanken vor mir verstecken können?" seine Stimme nahm einen belustigten Unterton an und in diesem Moment spürte sie, dass er mitten in ihrem Kopf war. _Verdammt._

Sie fürchtete bereits, dass ihre Sicht wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung verschwimmen würde, als sie plötzlich wieder diesen unerbittlichen Blick auf sich spürte. Doch... verdammt, diese Augen gehörten nicht Summersby! Unweigerlich sank Hermine noch ein Stück weiter zurück, versuchte dabei den Blick abzuwenden. Es gelang ihr nicht. "Gefällt es ihnen so besser Miss Granger?" hauchte er mit Snapes tiefer Stimme.

Snape merkte, das etwas ganz und garnicht so lief, wie es sollte. Der Tonfall, welchen der Vampir nun benutzte erinnerte ihn sehr an den eigenen und das bedeutete, dass Summersby irgendwelche Tricks versuchte. Snape machte sich bereit, jederzeit zuzuschlagen.

Hermine versteifte sich währenddessen immer mehr an der Wand, und ihr Gesicht wirkte im Schein des Vollmondes ungesund bleich. "Lassen sie die Spielchen Summersby." sagte sie mit bemüht nüchterner Stimme und versuchte, sich ihre Hektik nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Oh, ich dachte sie gefallen ihnen?" Wieder kam er ihr näher, so dass sie deutlich seinen kalten Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. "Ist es den nicht so wie in ihrem Traum?" Hermine versteinerte und griff unbewusst in Richtung ihres Zauberstabes. "Ich warne sie Summersby. Noch ein Wort in dieser Richtung und ich töte sie." drohte sie mit kalter Stimme.

Dann jedoch besann sie sich. _Was tust du hier eigentlich? Er soll dich beißen verdammt._

"Mich töten? Womit denn, Miss Granger? Mit dem Zauberstab, den sie unter dem Kopfkissen vergessen haben?"

Hermine atmete gepresst aus und zog sofort die Hand zurück. "Sie haben recht." sagte sie schließlich. "Das töten ist dann doch ihre Aufgabe." noch immer war ihre Stimme eiskalt.

"Miss Granger, ich bitte sie." das Gesicht, das nun auch das von Snape war verzog sich zu einem unheimlichen Lächeln. "Wollen wir doch nicht immer gleich vom sterben reden..."

Wieder begann Hermine hektisch zu atmen, als sie die Augen erblickte, welche sie auch in ihrem Traum so unerbittlich gefesselt hatten. "Das mit dem sterben kommt doch erst ganz am Ende..." witzelte er, bevor er sich wieder ein Stück von ihr entfernte. "Also, wo waren wir?" Er reusperte sich noch einmal, so als wolle er sicher gehen, dass seine Stimme auch ganz nach der von Snape klang.

"Ich hasse sie." knurrte Hermine ihn an. Doch Summersby ignorierte ihre Reaktion. Ungnädig grub er seinen Blick in ihren Kopf bis er sich schließlich wieder näherte. Dieses Mal ließ Hermine ihn gewähren, hob nur ein wenig ihren Kopf um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, Miss Granger." hauchte er. Dann biss er zu. "Ausgezeichneter Jahrgang."

Snape war wie ein Panther vor dem Sprung. Kaum hatte Summersby zwei Schlucke getrunken, da trat er aus der Ecke hervor, hob seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte einen vergleichsweise schwachen Fluch nach Summersby, der ihn von Hermine fortriss.

"Ich kann es auf den Tod nicht Leiden, wenn man meine Identität annimmt.", sagte Snape kühl. Erneut hob er den Zauberstab und begann den Sonnelichtzauber zu sprechen. "Lumen solis!" Und sein Zauberstab begann in gleißendem, warmen Sonnelicht zu erstrahlen. Mit einem wütenden Zischen war Summersby verschwunden.

Snape eilte zu Hermine, besah die Bissmale und reichte ihr das Vampirgegengift. "Ich frage lieber nicht, wovon Summersby eben gesprochen hat.", sagte er nüchtern.

Hermine würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes, sondern schob sich an ihm vorbei vom Bett hinunter und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. "Geben sie mir der Trank und 5 Minuten Zeit. Ich würde mich gerne anziehen, bevor wir uns dem Mistkerl vorknöpfen."

Snapes Augen funkelten amüsiert. "Wie sie wünschen." Er gab ihr den Trank und ging zur Tür. "Sie haben gut gekämpft, Miss Granger." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Hermine wartete ab, bis Snape das Zimmer verlassen hatte, bevor sie sich in Windeseile ihrer Kleider entledigte und in ihre Sachen vom Vortag schlüpfte. Eilig schritt sie auch zum Bett um sich ihren Zauberstab zu schnappen und ihn in ihre Tasche zu stecken. Den Trank jedoch rührte sie nicht an, sondern bewahrte ihn stattdessen in ihrer Jackentasche auf. Sie würde nicht das Risiko eingehen und diesem Widerling noch einmal hilflos gegenüber treten. Nein, sie würde ihn umbringen. Und wenn es das letzte war, was sie in ihrem menschlichen Leben tat.

Snape, der sich irgendwie von seinem cameleonhaften Aussehen befreit hatte, wartete ungeduldig an der Haustüre auf sie. "Summersby hält sich etliche Meilen entfernt im Süden auf. Vermutlich eine abgelegene, ländliche Gegend. Sie können nicht zufälliger Weise eine dieser Muggelwagen fahren?"

Hermine schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. "Ich habe die größte Zeit meines Lebens in Hogwarts verbracht, Professor. Außerdem besitze ich noch nicht das nötige Alter und die Lizenz ein Auto zu fahren." sagte sie streng, wandte sich kurz ab und schien mit sich zu hadern. " Halten sie ein paar Flaschen Vergesslichkeitstrank bereit, falls man uns erwischt..." fügte sie schließlich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln hinzu und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. "Und schnallen sie sich an."

Snape sah sie einen kurzen Moment sehr verwirrt an. Es waren zu viele Muggelworte in ihrer Antwort gewesen, aber das Resultat war... vermutlich... das, was er erwünscht hatte. "Wenn Sie mir erklärt haben, was anschnallen bedeutet, kann es losgehen." Und mit einem gemeinen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: "Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen das Auto der Dursyleys."

Hermine schien zunächst mehr als überrumpelt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie solch einen Vorschlag nicht von ihrem Professor erwartet. Doch letztendlich schien sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden zu haben und so fanden sie sich schon wenige Minuten später auf den bequemen Lederüberzogenen Sitzen des roten Prachtschlittens wieder.

"Ihre Diebestalente sind durchaus nützlich.", sagte Snape, doch sein Unterton verriet, dass er die Angelegenheit mit den gestohlenen Zutaten nicht dazu zählte.

Mit einem unguten Ton vom Getriebe legte Hermine den Rückwärtsgang ein, statt ihm zu antworten, ließ daraufhin die Kupplung kommen, doch das Auto bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter sondern Hermine würgte es mit einem ungesunden Motorengeräusch ab. "Verdammt. Aber ich bin sicher, dass das irgendwie so gehen muss."

Snape lehnte sich einigermaßen entspannt zurück. "Wenn Sie weiter solch einen Lärm machen, sind wir in dreißig Minuten bei Summersby. Rennend auf der Flucht vor den Dursleys."

Hermine versucht sein Kommentar so gut es ging zu ignorieren und setzte den Wagen stattdessen erneut in Gang. Wieder legte sie den Rückwärtsgang mit getretener Kupplung ein, dachte dieses Mal sogar daran die Handbremse zu lösen. Und siehe da, der Wagen rollte. Nachdem Hermine ihn zaghaft und nicht ohne tausend Tode dabei zu sterben an einem Laternenpfahl vorbeidirigiert hatte machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg.

"Ich hoffe sie kennen den Weg." bemerkte sie nur, während die unter lautem Aufheulen des Getriebes den Dritten nach dem ersten Gang einlegte und den Wagen ruckelnd über eine Kreuzung steuerte.

"Ich wäre nicht der erste Zauberer, der sich im Gewirr der Muggelstraßen verirrt.", erwiderte Snape, griff in die Tasche und holte eine kleine Glaskugel hervor, in welcher eine Nadel schwebte, die genau in Fahrtrichtung zeigte. Auf den ersten Blick schien es ein Kompass zu sein, doch als sie sich einer Kreuzung nährten, begann die Nadel nach rechts zu schwenken.

Hermine folgte der Anweisung des magischen Navigationssystems, vergaß jedoch in der Hektik beim Abbiegen an der Kreuzung zu blinken und herunter zu schalten, was ihr wieder unwillige, knarrende Geräusche von Getriebe einbrachte. "Das muss schon ein sehr alter Wagen sein." murmelte sie nur entschuldigend, bevor sie wieder beschleunigte und mit ungesunder Geschwindigkeit die Hauptstraße entlang preschte. Eine halbe Stunde später endlich waren sie am Ziel angekommen, und Hermine ließ sich sichtbar erschöpft in ihren Sitz sinken.

"Da wären wir." sagte sie nicht ohne hörbaren Stolz in der Stimme. "Ich habe den Dursleys sicher mehrere Strafzettel eingefangen. Aber das soll heute nicht unsere Sorge sein." bemerkte sie grinsend, bevor sie aus dem Wagen stieg. "Was nun?"

Snape ging kurz in sich, besah sich die drei Häuser, die von hier aus zu sehen waren, und deutete auf eines, das hinter eine Hecke halb von Bäumen und Büschen verdeckt war. "Das ist sein Refugium. Wappnen Sie ihren Geist und halten Sie den Sonnenlichtzauber bereit. Es wäre besser, wenn wir Summersby zum Reden bringen können, Vampire jedoch sind meist sehr widerspenstig. Wenn er zu einer Gefahr wird, töten wir ihn und suchen dann im Haus nach Spuren."

Hermine, der bei dem Gedanken an den Sonnelichtzauber ganz und gar nicht wohl wurde schüttelte sich nur leicht. "Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn schon zum reden bringen." knurrte sie mit einem seltsamen ihr uneigenen Tonfall. "Aber lassen sie dir Sonne aus dem Spiel." bat sie ihn, bevor sie ohne jede Erklärung an ihm vorbeischritt. "Und jetzt lassen sie uns diesen Widerling auseinander nehmen."

Snape folgte ihr nahezu geräuschlos, den Zauberstab wachsam in seiner Hand. Die Schatten, die über dem Anwesen lagen schienen dunkler zu sein, als es natürlich war und kein Geräusch drang an ihrer Ohren. Keine Grille, kein Nachtvogel, nicht einmal das Knarren von Ästen war zu vernehmen. Als sie fast das Haus erreicht hatten, flüsterte Snape: "Etwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht genau orten."

Hermine jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Dann versuchen wir es auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise." zischte sie bevor sie katzengleich auf das Haus zupreschte. Unnatürlich schnell und nahezu unsichtbar hatte sie die Hauswand erreicht, an welcher sie sich nun gleich einem Schatten entlang schlängelte. Dies tat sie einige Minuten lang, bevor sie plötzlich unter einem der Fenster stehen blieb und Snape ein Zeichen gab. "Er ist da drin." formte sie mit ihren Lippen.

Snape schlich zu ihr. Doch bevor er durch das Fenster spähte, sah er sie durchdringend an und sagte: "Rache ist ein süßes Gift, Miss Granger. Sehen Sie sich vor."

Dann lehnte er sich behutsam um die Fensterkante und entdeckte Summersby. Als ob der den Professor gehört hatte, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und sah Hermine spöttisch lächelnd an. "Sie sind wirklich ein böses Mädchen Miss Granger." Und in ihrem Kopf erklang seine Stimme: "Einfach den Heiltrank nicht zu nehmen..." Laut fuhr er fort: "Es war ein Fehler von Ihnen, hierher zukommen."

In diesem Augenblick drang ein mehrfaches lautes Knallen von Innen und sechs Zauberer apparierten im Innern des Zimmers.

Hermine zuckte merklich zusammen und drängte sich näher gegen die Wand. "Er bekommt Besuch." zischte sie Snape zu, bevor sie sich näher zum Fenster streckte. "Ich würde alles tun nur um sie umzubringen." sandte sie an Summersby und hoffte, dass Snape es nicht bemerkte. "Ich verabscheue sie."

Summersby schien sie jedoch kaum wahrzunehmen und wandte sich seinen neuen Gästen zu. Er sah sie der Reihe nach an und sagte schließlich gelassen: "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie denn nun endlich herfinden würden."

„Spar Dir Deine Höflichkeiten, Vampir!", keifte einer der Zauberer. „Der Meister ist sehr unzufrieden mit Deinem Verhalten."

„Der Meister...", sagte Summersby in übertrieben ehrfürchtigem Ton. „Ihr Zauberer und Hexen haltet euch für derart überlegen und kriecht dennoch vor dem Dunklen Lord wie Getier. Ich bin zu alt für..."

Eine Hexe unterbrach ihn rüde: „Genau diese Art von Aufmüpfigkeit ist es, die der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr dulden wird! Du warst zu unvorsichtig mit der Jagd auf die Muggel. Du hast Aufmerksamkeit auf Dinge gelenkt, die unbemerkt bleiben sollten."

Summersby sah sich gelangweilt seine Fingernägel an. „Der Dunkle Lord war bisher immer bereit, die Aufsässigkeit von uns Vampiren hinzunehmen. Er weiß einfach, dass wir wertvolle Diener sind, wenn wir es wollen." Er sah zu der Todesserin auf. „Wir haben den geistigen Horizont für die Zeit, der euch Sterblichen fehlt."

„Das ist ja!..."

Ohne auf ihren Wutausbruch zu achten, warf Summersby beiläufig ein. „Wollt ihr denn nicht unsere Freunde hereinbitten? Es muss heute sehr kalt draußen sein."

Sofort wurde Hermine hellhörig. "Verdammt, der meint uns..." zischte sie Snape zu. "Dieser Mistkerl..." Ihre Stimme zu einem tiefen knurren. "Wenn ich den zwischen meine Zähne kriege..." Mit diesen Worten packte sie Snape und zerrte ihn ins Gebüsch.

Der sah Hermine erneut durchdringend an. "Sie haben die Wahl, Miss Granger. Entweder Sie stürmen da jetzt rein, graben ihre halbfertigen Vampirzähne in Summersby und werden von 6 Todessern gefoltert, oder sie lassen sich eine Alternative einfallen."

Hermine blickte ihn entsetzt an, öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund und schloss ihn darauf wieder. "Ich..." doch sie setzte ihre Rede nicht fort. "Wir haben keine Chance gegen 6 Todesser?" frage sie vorsichtig.

"Oh doch, die haben wir.", antwortete Snape und lauschte. Noch war alles ruhig. "Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ein Cruciatus-Fluch trifft, ist enorm. Wollen sie das riskieren?"

"Würden sie es riskieren?"

"Ich alleine ja. Aber nicht, wenn ich riskiere, dass Sie dabei sterben." Also begann er auf die andere Seite des Gebüsches zu kriechen. "Kommen Sie?"

Einen Moment lang blieb sie jedoch noch im Gebüsch hocken, starrte ihm nach. Dann jedoch nickte sie resignierend mit dem Kopf und folge ihm, wenn auch mit missmutiger Miene. "Eine Frage noch Professor. Wie lange habe ich noch mit diesem Trank? Ich meine nur, dass ich nachdem ich den getrunken habe, kaum mehr Auto fahren kann." erklärte sie.

"Trinken Sie ihn gleich, sobald wir im Wagen sind, wenn Sie ein Mensch bleiben wollen.", sagte Snape, griff Hermines Arm und zog sie aus dem Busch. "Ich werde fahren. So schwer sah das nicht aus." Er zerrte Hermine fort und im gleichen Augenblick wurden Stimmen laut.

Nur unwillig ließ sich Hermine in den Wagen zerren. Doch letztendlich leistete sie keinen größeren Widerstand. Im Auto angekommen legte sie sich brav den Sicherheitsgurt an und neigte den Kopf schräg um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. "Na dann, fahren sie los Professor" meinte sie trocken. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich die Bedienungsweise gemerkt haben."

In Gedanken versunken fischte sie den Trank aus ihrer Tasche und musterte ihn mit argwöhnischem Blick. "Ich hasse dieses Zeug." murmelte sie nur bevor sie das Fläschchen entkorkte. Dann jedoch hielt sie inne und starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster. "Moment, ich kenne diesen Mann da." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, bevor sie den Trank beiseite stellte.

"Würden sie mich kurz entschuldigen?"

"Wir sind auf der Flucht, Miss Granger, falls Ihnen das entgangen sein sollte."

"Ich komme nach, ich verspreche es." versuchte sie es noch einmal. dann jedoch schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen und legte den Gurt wieder an. "Okay, sie haben gewonnen. Fahren sie."

Snape tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen das Zündschloss und der Wagen sprang an. Die Scheinwerfer leuchteten erschreckend hell auf. "Nun, ich habe Sie beobachtet.", sagte Snape ruhig. "Dieses Pedal hier, und dieser Hebel..." Das Auto machte einen Satz nach vorn, gab ein protestierendes Stottern von sich und der Motor ging aus.

Der Todesser, den Hermine beobachtet hatte, rannte herbei, als er den Lärm und das Licht bemerkte. Snape legte erneut den Vorwärtsgang ein, startete den Motor und brachte das Auto einweiteres Mal zum Absaufen. "Den Zauberstab weg, Miss Granger." Der Todesser kam an das Auto und sah hinein. "Sagt mal, ihr habt nicht zufälligerweise zwei seltsam bekleidete Menschen vorbeikommen sehen?"

Der wie ein Muggel gekleidete Professor sah dem Todesser gelassen in die Augen, musterte ihn dann von oben bis unten. "So seltsam wie Sie?" Der Todesser nickte. Snape log ihm glatt ins Gesicht. "Nein."

Gerade, als sich der Zauberer abwenden wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das entkorkte Fläschchen von Hermine. "Hab ich euch!", rief er, doch ein Fluch von Snape traf ihn mitten in der Brust.

"Halten Sie sich fest, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape, trat aufs Gas und das Auto schoss vorwärts.

Dabei jedoch kippte das Fläschchen Vampirgegengift vom Armaturenbrett und die kostbare Flüssigkeit tränkte die Fußmatten des Wagens statt dass sie Hermine rettete. "Verdammt." zischte das Mädchen und griff nach den Splittern.

"Soviel also zu dem Thema Trinken sie ihn sofort ." murmelte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Während Snape um eine Ecke schlitterte und dabei die hintere Stoßstange an einen Laternenpfahl verlor, griff er mit einer Hand in seine Brusttasche und reichte Hermine einen kleinen silbernen Flachmann. "Ich werde dem Schulleiter nicht berichten, dass ich Sie als Vampir pfählen musste.", sagte er trocken und lädierte aus Versehen einen Gartenzaun.

Hermine griff nur nach der Flasche und roch daran. "Was ist das?"

Dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen. "Obwohl ich wette, dass sie nicht lieber tun würden, als mich aufzuspießen, nicht wahr?" stichelte sie.

Snape rettete sie vor dem Zusammenstoß mit einem Baum, der ungünstig nah an der Straße gepflanzt war und schaffte es, das Auto ein wenig in den Griff zu bekommen. "Sie würden mit Ihrem Misstrauen einen guten Slystherin abgeben, Miss Granger. Und Pfählen..." In diesem Augenblick war er wieder voll und ganz der Professor für Zaubertränke, mit aller Kühle und Distanz - so schien es. "...geht viel zu schnell."

Doch auf diesen Spruch erntete er keinerlei Reaktion. Hermine schien sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Nägel in den Stoff des Sitzes zu bohren, während sie Snapes Flachmann neben sich auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

Krampfhaft zwang sie ihren Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf alle möglichen Dinge zu lenken und so den köstlichen Geruch zu ignorieren, der von unmittelbar neben ihr kam.

Snape konzentrierte sich inzwischen voll auf das Fahren, da es offenbar doch nicht ganz so einfach war. "Diese Muggelwagen sind durchaus bemerkenswert."

Erstaunlich schell waren sie wieder bei den Dursleys angelangt. Von dem Auto hingegen konnte man das nicht voll und ganz sagen. Es hatte unterwegs einige Teile einbüßen müssen. Snape jedoch schien sich daran gar nicht zu stören, beseitigte nur mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Rückstände des verschütteten Zaubertranks und stieg dann aus.

Auch Hermine betätigte ungeduldig die Tür und ließ sie nur mit einem lauten Knallen ins Schloss fallen. Ohne auf Snape zu achten stürzte sie zur Haustür, schloss diese mit zitternden Fingern auf. "Sie finden mich im Keller." Erklärte sie schnell, bevor sie endgültig im Haus verschwand.

Völlig panisch stürzte sie die Treppe hinunter und riss die Türe vom Keller auf. Zielsicher steuerte sie auf das Regal mit den Fläschchen zu, griff sich eine heraus und entkorkte sie. Dann jedoch hielt sie inne.

Die Erinnerungen daran, was nach dem letzten Trank dieser Art geschehen war stiegen lebendig in ihr auf. Es war als würde sich alles in ihr sträuben dieses Zeug zu trinken und stattdessen verlangen, dass sie die Verwandlung einfach geschehen ließ. _Es ist nicht mehr weit_ flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die nicht die ihre war.

Ohne es zu merken ließ sie die Flasche sinken und begann stattdessen ihre Runden im Keller zu drehen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Rücken seltsam zu kribbeln begann, so als würde etwas sie elektrisieren. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die offene Flasche in ihrer Hand und Snapes Gesicht erschien vor ihren Augen. Sie sah ihn, wie sie ihn damals in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte.

Dann jedoch schüttelte sie das Bild vor ihren Augen weg und endlich ergriff die Hermine in ihr wieder die Oberhand. Entschlossen beäugte sie die Flasche und setzte sie an ihre Lippen. _Jetzt oder nie..._

Dann jedoch stieg ihr ein sehr wohl bekannter und verlockender Geruch in die Nase. Es war derselbe, welcher sie die ganze Autofahrt über gequält hatte. Sie steckte die Flasche mit der Ausrede ein, dass noch immer genug Zeit war sie zu trinken und schlich stattdessen die Treppe hinauf.

Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal sorgsam im Auto der Dursleys umgesehen, ob sie irgend welche Spuren hinterlassen hatten und fand das silberne Fläschchen. Schon beim Anheben spürte er, dass Hermine nicht einen Schluck getrunken haben konnte.

/Ich sage es immer wieder/ dachte er. /Der Stolz der Gryffindor wird ihnen eines Tages das Genick brechen./ Hastig überlegte er, was zu tun war. Er konnte Hermine unmöglich töten, selbst wenn sie inzwischen eine Gefahr darstellte. Er nährte sich dem Haus von hinten und ging durch die Hintertüre hinein.

Hermine hatte sich unterdessen ins Erdgeschoss geschlichen, weil sie roch, dass auch ihr Opfer inzwischen das Haus betreten hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr wann sie beschlossen hatte ihn zu beißen, doch nun schien diese Entscheidung fest zu stehen. Sie wollte sein Blut, nur einen Tropfen dieses warmen, süßen Lebenselexiers...

Doch sie ahnte bereits, dass er sich nicht so einfach überwältigen lassen würde. Als sie endlich das Wohnzimmer erreichte sah sie ihn und sie hatte auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass auch er sie sah.

"Da sind sie ja Professor. Ich gehe davon aus, sie haben sich schnell einen Pflock besorgt?"

"Miss Granger, bin ich ein Metzger?", fragte Snape und machte sich bereit für einen Kampf. "Fragen Sie den Vampir in sich, ob er eine Chance haben will später noch einmal zu erwachen oder jetzt im Licht der Sonne sterben möchte."

"Nun, an den Tod habe ich dabei nicht gedacht. Zumindest nicht an den meinen." schnurrte sie und hielt den Blick dabei fest auf seinen Hals geheftet.

Snape schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Ich bitte Sie, Miss Granger. Sie sind noch nicht einmal ein vollwertiger Vampir und wollen es mit einem Meister der Flüche aufnehmen.", er neigte kurz sein Haupt. "Nur zu."

Hermine antwortete ihm nur mit einem frechen Grinsen bevor sie selbstgewusst aufsprang und schon im nächsten Moment hinter ihm war. Kräftig packte sie seinen rechten Arm, zog ihn an sich und setzte zum Biss an.

Doch zu ihrer Großen Überraschung sank ihr Griff in den Arm des Professors hinein und sie hörte hinter sich den Ruf: "Legilimens!"

Hermine stieß einen überraschten Laut aus als der Zauber sie traf und wankte unweigerlich zurück. Ihre Knie knickten ein und ihr Kopf flog unweigerlich nach hinten, als sich ihr Verstand wie ein Buch vor seinen Augen öffnete.

Doch wie es schien lag es gar nicht in Snapes Absicht, in ihren Gedanken zu wühlen. Dort tobte im Augenblick sowieso nur die Gier nach seinem Blut. Statt dessen spürte sie kaltes Metall an ihren Lippen und hörte seien Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Trinken Sie."

Widerstandslos griff Hermine nach der Flachmann und nahm einen zaghaften Schluck aus der Flasche.

Schlagartig wurde ihre Sicht klar und offenbarte Snapes Gesicht, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Vorsicht und Sorge musterte. "Nehmen Sie besser die ganze Flasche zu sich, auch wenn es widerlich schmeckt."

Hermine gehorchte und trank brav das unappetitliche Gebräu und gab ihm die leere Flasche mit angeekelter Miene zurück. "Sie sind doch ein Sadist. Vergiften dauert wohl länger als Pfählen, hm?" meinte sie mit säuerlicher Miene.

Dann wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab. "Mir wird schlecht."

Snape griff ihr unter die Arme und stützte Sie und half ihr rasch in die Küche. "Ich gebe zu, dass es einen Reiz hat, Schüler leiden zu lassen, die sich für schlauer als ihren Lehrer halten."

"Sie haben ja keine Ahnung." jammerte sie und sank gegen ihn. "Ist es normal, dass einem schwindlich wird?"

"Und Ohnmacht.", ergänzte Snape gelassen. "Wollen Sie nach oben oder lieber erst mal in der Nähe einer Toilette bleiben?" Sein Tonfall wirkte zynisch, aber so recht gelang er ihm diesmal nicht.


	11. Die Falle

Snape wartete geduldig, bis Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug und die Decke anstarrte. "Erneut einen guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie nicht wünschen, dass ich jeden Tag das zweite bin, das sie sehen, sollten Sie von nun an auf mich hören und trinken, was ich ihnen rate."

Hermine wandte das Gesicht nicht zu ihrem Professor um, sondern musterte angestrengt die Decke. "Sagen sie ruhig, dass ich ein dummes Huhn bin. Ich könnte ihnen nicht mal böse sein, weil ich weiß dass sie Recht haben." sie lächelte säuerlich. "So langsam muss ich mir echt was außergewöhnliches für unser Frühstück einfallen lassen."

So etwas wie ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Snapes Lippen, doch verschwand es rasch in seinem gewohnten Ausdruck der Unnahbarkeit. "Bleiben Sie bei Brötchen, Miss Granger. Mein Hals ist unbekömmlich.", sagte Snape nur und erhob sich. "Lassen Sie sich die Sache eine Lektion bezüglich Ihres Stolzes sein."

Endlich wandte sie sich zu ihm um. "Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt quitt." sagte sie mit einem schwachen lächeln. "Wie sie sehen kann ich mich ebenso wie ein durchgedrehter Teenager benehmen. Man muss mir nur einen Anlass geben." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte sie ihre Jeans. Sie hatte schon wieder in ihnen geschlafen. "So langsam frage ich mich, wozu ich noch einen Schlafanzug brauche..."

Snape ging zur Tür ohne sich umzudrehen. "Oh, ich hoffe doch, dass Sie die folgenden Nächte noch Gelegenheit haben werden, ihn zu benutzen. Es sei denn, sie wollen mich durch Schlafentzug umbringen."

Hermine lächelte schwach und rieb sich den Nacken. "Das wäre doch mal was anderes." sagte sie zu sich selbst, bevor auch sie den Raum verließ.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Mrs Houston. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihr von der Entdeckung in Mr Summersbys Haus zu erzählen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob man ihren Worten Glauben schenken würde, so dachte sie doch, dass die Frau das Recht hatte vom Schicksal ihres Mannes zu erfahren. Denn Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass es schrecklich sein musste in solcher Ungewissheit zu leben.  
Sie klingelte an der Vordertüre, doch als nach dem 3. Male keiner öffnete, wurde sie unruhig. "Sicher ist sie nur ausgegangen." murmelte sie, als ihr Blick auf seltsame Spuren am Türschloss fiel. Das sah so ganz und gar nicht nach normalen Gebrauchsspuren aus. Einbruchsspuren, war ihr erster Gedanke. Der Einfall selbst nachzusehen schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Doch sie besann sich eines Besseren und eilte zu Snape um ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen.

Der hörte ihr konzentriert zu und fragte dann nur: "Werden wir Ärger mit den Wächtern bekommen, wenn wir uns das Haus ansehen?"

Hermine jedoch schenkte ihm ein siegessicheres Lächeln als Antwort. "Nun, es kommt ganz darauf an, wie wir es anstellen... "

Hermine hatte einen Zauber vorgeschlagen, welcher sie wie ein Tarnumhang verhüllte. Sie hatte ihn in den unzähligen Büchern entdeckt, welche Dumbledore ihr mitgegeben hatte.

Sie hätte schwören können, dass einige von ihnen nicht nur Schulstoff behandelte, den man in Hogwarts während ihrer Abwesenheit unterrichtete, sondern stattdessen höhere Magie beinhalteten, welche man den Schülern vorenthielt. Doch da der Direktor ihre Wissbegierde kannte, hatte er ihr wohl diese interessante Freizeitgestaltung ermöglicht.

Keine Viertelstunde später schlich das Mädchen schließlich gemeinsam mit Snape durch das Haus und war auf der Suche nach Spuren. So wie es aussah, hatte hier wirklich ein brutaler Einbruch stattgefunden. Doch zu Hermines Verwunderung waren Schränke und Schubfächer unberührt.

Snape jedoch schien sich nicht übermäßig zu wundern. Er schnupperte die Luft und sah sich eingehend scheinbar unwichtige Details an. "Hier wurde Magie verwendet.", stellte er schließlich fest.

Hermine nickte und lächelte über ihre Dummheit. Natürlich hatte er ihre Zustimmungsbekundung nicht sehen können. "Die Todesser?" fragte sie unsicher.

"Keiner vom Orden, würde ich behaupten.", erwiderte Snape bissig. "Ich frage mich..." Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. "Sie haben einen Dämpfungszauber benutzt. Sonst hätte ich sie spüren müssen, da ich regelmäßig den Trank der wahren Sicht zu mir nehme."

"Und was bedeutet das?"

"Sagten Sie nicht, sie hätten gestern Abend jemanden wiedererkannt?"

"So ist es." bestätigte Hermine. "Es war einer der Nachbarn, die zu unserer Einzugsfeier gekommen sind. Meinen sie, dass er uns nachgestellt haben könnte und eventuell weiß, aus welchem Grunde wir hier sind?"

"Ich glaube, dass er auf der Feier war, um uns auszuspionieren. Aber wenn die Todesser gewusst hätten, dass sich Zauberer in ihr Spiel einmischen, hätten wir die erste Nacht nicht überlebt. Und gestern Abend habe ich ihm einen ausgewachsenen Amnesia-Fluch entgegengeschleudert. Er wird nicht wissen, dass wir es waren."

"Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens. "Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, die Zeit rennt uns davon." noch immer bewegte sie sich in Kreisen durch das Haus und suchte nach Hinweisen. Doch es war vergeblich. Wer auch immer den Einbruch verübt hatte, hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

"Sie machen sich Sorgen um Mrs Houston?", fragte Snape.

"Ja das tue ich." Und dann fügte sie nach kurzem zögern hinzu. "Ich wünscht ich hätte diesen Kerl gestern umgebracht. Dann würde sie vielleicht noch leben."

"Gebrauchen Sie Ihren Verstand, Miss Granger.", erwiderte Snape, der ihre Sorge als Schwäche ansah. "Mrs Houston wurde von einem Todesser entführt, nicht von Summersby. Wir werden unserem Nachbarn einen Besuch abstatten."

Und schon war Hermine aus dem Haus ins Freie geeilt. "Dann lassen sie uns keine Zeit verschwenden."

"Nicht so voreilig, Miss Granger.", rief Ihr Snape hinterher und folgte ihr ins Freie. Ein vorbeischlendernder Passant sah sich verwundert um, da er Stimmen hörte, aber niemanden sah. Als er endlich fort war, zischte Snape gepresst. "Sie wollen einfach so in das Haus eines Todessers stürmen?"

Hermine seufzte. "Entschuldigen sie." sagte sie niedergeschlagen. "Sie haben wie immer Recht. Nein, es ist sicher besser wenn wir Vorkehrungen treffen."

"Der Drang vorwärts zu stürmen wird sie eines Tages zu einer berühmten Hexe machen, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape zynisch. "Oder zu einer toten Hexe. Ich werde über uns ebenfalls einen Dämpfungszauber sprechen, falls es dafür noch nicht zu spät ist."

"Außerdem benötige ich Veritasserum. Todesser sind allgemein sehr verschwiegen." Seine Stimme entfernte sich bereits in Richtung Haus.

Hermine folgte ihm und nahm den Zauberspruch von sich, als sie die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann folgte sie dem Professor in den Keller um sich von seinen weiteren Plänen in Kenntnis setzen zu lassen.  
Als sie jedoch an der Kellertür klinkte war diese verschlossen.

Snapes Stimme drang nur leise an ihr Ohr und zwischendurch hätte sie schwören können, auch Dumbledore zu hören. Nach einer Weile klickte das Schloss und Snape eilte heraus, so dass er beinahe mit ihr zusammen stieß. "Der Schulleiter ist besorgt über diese Entwicklung. Er war auch nicht sehr erfreut über meine Vorgehensweise, Summersby ausfindig zu machen..."

Hermine sagte jedoch nichts, sondern musterte ihn nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Und was heißt das jetzt für uns? Wir MÜSSEN diesen Mistkerl finden. Mrs Houston könnte noch am Leben sein!"

"Das bedeutet, dass _ich_ diesen Todesser aufsuchen werde.", dämpfte Snape ihren Enthusiasmus. "Der Schulleiter meint, ich hätte sie schon genug in Gefahr gebracht."

"Aber... das ist nicht gerecht." begann sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich dabei gefährlich. "Diese Geschichte mit dem Vampirbiss ist nicht MEINE Schuld." protestierte sie. "Außerdem haben wir zu zweit doch eine bessere Chance."

"Sie sehen es als Strafe, dass ich Sie nicht in Todesgefahr bringe?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich an ihr vorbei. "Außerdem muss jemand diese Polizeimänner benachrichtigen. Und ich bin wohl kaum der Richtige, ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen."

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich als sie das hörte. "Sie verstehen gar nichts. Es geht hier nicht um meinen Stolz. Ich bin in Sorge. Aber dieses Gefühl scheint ihnen wohl fremd zu sein." murmelte sie und schenkte ihm einen ungnädigen Blick. "Aber gut. Wenn Dumbledore es so möchte. Sie sprachen vorhin von einem Dämpfungszauber." ihre Stimme verriet jedoch, dass das Thema damit nicht für die erledigt war.

Snape drehte sich oben angekommen um, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Magica latero." Ein fades Licht schlängelte sich auf Hermine zu, legte sich über sie und sank in sie hinein. "Ich verstehe nichts und Sie sind von Weisheit erleuchtet.", sagt Snape verärgert. "Die Arroganz der Jugend ist immer wieder bemerkenswert." Während er den Zauber noch einmal auf sich wirkte, eilte er bereits zur Haustüre.

Snape stand vor der Tür ihres unscheinbaren Nachbarns, wieder in die Muggelgestalt gehüllt, und drückte den Knopf neben dem Namen „Mattau". Das schrille Klingeln war eine Beleidigung für die Ohren. Snape verstand nicht, warum die Muggel verlernt hatten, Glocken und Türklopfer zu verwenden.

Eine Weile tat sich nichts, doch dann wurde ein Vorhang am Fensterchen neben der Türe aufgezogen, misstrauische Augen linsten heraus. Kurz darauf wurde innen eine Kette entfernt und die Tür schwang auf. „Ah, Severus Granger! Mein neuer Nachbar.", begrüßte ihn Mister Mattau mit einem überschwänglichen Grinsen, das allerdings ein wenig wackelig wirkte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun, es ist mir etwas peinlich.", sagte Snape. „Mein Essen steht auf dem Herd und mir ist das Salz ausgegangen, können Sie mir vielleicht aushelfen?"

Sein Gegenüber bekam kurz große Augen, grinste dann noch breiter und murmelte. „Ausgezeichnet." Und laut dann: „Aber natürlich, Nachbar. Kommen Sie rein."

Etwas gefiel Snape an seinem Auftreten ganz und gar nicht und es roch irgendwie nach Falle, auch wenn das unmöglich war. Er folgte dem Todesser in die Küche, schaute aus dem Fenster, ob sie unbeobachtet waren und während der andere das Salz aus dem Schrank holte, traf ihn Snapes Stupor-Fluch mitten im Kreuz.

Der vor Erstaunen aufgerissene Mund kam Snape mehr als gelegen. Er flößte ihm drei Schluck Veritasserum ein und nahm den Fluch von dem Todesser. Schluckend und hustend kam der Mann zu sich und sah Snape mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Der Dunkle Lord wird _sehr_ unzufrieden sein.", sagte Snape kühl. „Und nun sprich, bevor die Dementoren erscheinen um Dich nach Askaban zu bringen."

Noch immer wütend eilte Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich den Telefonhörer schnappte und die Nummer der örtlichen Polizeistation wählte. Am anderen Ende der Leitung klingelte es dreimal, bevor ein älterer Mann mit sehr tiefer Stimme den Hörer abnahm.  
Hermine berichtete ihm so schnell es ging davon, dass im Haus ihrer Nachbarin niemand die Tür öffnete und das an der Tür verdächtige Einbruchsspuren zu finden waren. Den Rest der Geschichte verschwieg sie allerdings. Sie war sich sicher, dass den Beamten ein Besuch auf eigene Faust so ganz und gar nicht recht war.  
Als sie das Gespräch schließlich beenden wollte hörte sie ein seltsames Rascheln hinter sich, doch gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, spürte sie, wie ein schmerzhafter Zauberspruch sie traf und sie zu Boden fiel, bevor sie zum dritten Male binnen weniger Tage das Bewusstsein verlor.

In Gedanken verloren, über das was er gehört hatte, ging Snape zurück zu ihrem Haus und sah mit Zufriedenheit, dass die Polizei eingetroffen war. Doch seine Zufriedenheit wich einer finsteren Ahnung, als er erkannte, dass die Polizei auch vor seinem Haus stand.

Gerade, als er die Haustür erreichte, trat eine Polizistin hinaus. „Mister Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Wir haben einen Anruf von Ihrer Tochter erhalten, dass bei Ihrer Nachbarin eingebrochen wurde. Nun ist sie selbst verschwunden."

„Nun, wir hatten einen Streit...", begann Snape, doch die Polizistin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie fortgelaufen ist. Der Hörer liegt nicht auf der Gabel und es sind einige seltsame Fußabdrücke auf dem Teppich."

Snape nickte gedankenverloren und ging ins Haus. Deswegen hatte es nach Falle gerochen. Dieser Todesser, der sich Mattau nannte, hatte es gewusst.

„Mister Granger?", begann die Polizistin erneut. „Wir haben da einige Fragen zu den seltsamen Substanzen in ihrem Keller."

Snape seufzte. Diese Muggel waren immer dann im Weg, wenn man es eilig hatte. Einige Gedächtniskorrekturen vorzunehmen, war nicht ganz einfach. „Aber natürlich.", antwortete er. „Kommen Sie doch mit, es wird sich alles aufklären lassen."


	12. Zeit der Gefangenschaft

Hermine erwachte in einem Raum ohne Fenster, welcher jedoch durch eine unsichtbare magische Lichtquelle beleuchtet wurde. Wie ein Tier hatte man sie mit Eisenketten an die steinerne Wand gekettet und als Hermine den Kopf zur Seite wandte, sah sie, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, der es so ergangen war.  
Neben ihr fand sie noch 5 andere Muggel, welche alle mit gesenkten Häuptern auf dem Boden hockten. Einer von ihnen war ein Kind, ein kleines Mädchen mit 2 blonden Zöpfen, welches leise schniefend weinte. Dann, ganz hinten an der Ecke erkannte sie Mrs Houston. Auch sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und es erschien Hermine, als würde sie schlafen. Dann jedoch kam ihr die Idee, dass es auch die Auswirkungen verschiedener Flüche waren, welche die Muggel so erschöpft wirken ließen.   
Dies hier musste Voldemorts Schule sein. Der Ort, nach dem sie die ganze Zeit lang auf der Suche gewesen waren. Nur dass es da ein winziges Problem gab. Sie war hier gefangen und es gab keine Möglichkeit, Snape von dieser Tatsache zu unterrichten.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht öffnete sich auch schon die vergitterte Tür, was ein wehleidiges Klagen der anderen Muggel zur Folge hatte. Das Kind begann noch lauter zu weinen und verkroch sich ängstlich hinter dem Rücken einer alten Frau, welche leicht zur Seite geneigt schlief. Zwei mit Kapuzen bekleidete Männer betraten den Raum und sahen sich animalisch grinsend um. „Oh, wie ich sehe hat man uns neues Material gebracht." Sagte der eine und musterte dabei interessiert Hermine. „Ist beinahe ein wenig schade um sie." Sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen und trat näher an sie heran. Grob packte er ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass er Hermine direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du hast sicher Angst mein Kind, nicht?" sagte er auf eine schleimige Art und Weise die ihr nicht gefiel. Sofort blickten alle Mitgefangenen auf und von Mrs Houston kam ein wehklagendes Seufzen. „Oh, lassen sie doch das Kind in Ruhe." Rief sie. „Sie ist doch gerade erst hierher gezogen. Und ihr Vater hat nur sie." Flehte sie, was ihr jedoch nur spöttisches Gelächter der beiden Todesser einbrachte.  
„Willst du dich etwa an ihrer Stelle opfern, Alte?" fragte der eine und Hermine wusste, dass ihre Nachbarin genau dies tun wollte.  
„Nein, ist schon gut." Sagte sie schließlich, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder auf sich zog. „Ich, ich verdiene diese Strafe." Sagte sie schließlich bemüht dümmlich. Diese Typen durften nicht wissen, dass sie kein Muggel war, wenn sie den Professor schützen wollte. „Ich habe in meinem Leben viele schlechte Dinge getan." Log sie. „Und es ist nur selbstverständlich, dass ich nun in der Hölle dafür büßen muss."

Die Todesser grinsten sie amüsiert an und nickten sich gegenseitig zu. „Hört euch das an." Riefen sie in den Raum. Dann beugte sich einer der Beiden zu Hermine hinunter und löste ihre Ketten. Grob führte man sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus, was Mrs Houston in lautes Schluchzen ausbrechen ließ.  
Hermine versuchte jedoch es so gut es ging zu ignorieren und der Frau ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Auch wenn sie selbst so etwas wie Hoffnung nicht hatte.

Dumbledores Gesicht sah Snape ernst aus dem Kessel heraus an. „Das sind wahrlich keine guten Neuigkeiten. Wir können unmöglich schnell genug Mitglieder des Ordens sammeln, um einen Angriff auf Voldemorts Schule wagen zu können. Solche Vorbereitungen brauchen Zeit und die haben wir nicht."

„Ich werde nicht warten, bis sie aus Hermine Granger ein seelisches Wrack oder einen Todesser gemacht haben.", widersprach ihm Snape.

„Severus.", sagte Dumbledore in beschwörendem Tonfall. „Es bringt auch nichts, wenn jene, die gegen Voldemort stehen, an einem Tag zwei Mitkämpfer verlieren."

Snape zögerte kurz. „Da habt Ihr Recht, Schulleiter." Doch in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass dies nicht geschehen würde, wenn Snape überlebte. Und das hatte er vor.

Sie besprachen noch das weitere Vorgehen und stellten Snape damit auf eine harte Probe der Geduld. Nach außen hin gelassen verabschiedete er sich schließlich, tilgte das Abbild Dumbledores aus seinem Kessel, trank einen Camäliontrank und disapparierte im nächsten Augenblick.

Starker Wind umfing ihn, als er auf einem uralten Friedhof inmitten des Nirgendwo erschien. Hier hatten graue, schwere Wolken die Sonne verhangen und die abgestorbenen Bäume ringsherum rundeten das Bild eines Ortes ab, den man meiden sollte. Bereits vom ersten Moment an konnte Snape die Zauber spüren, welche die Muggel von diesem Ort fernhalten sollten und alptraumhafte Bilder von Unheil und Krankheit in sein Hirn sickern ließen.

All das hier war genau das, was Snape vom Dunklen Lord erwartet hätte und um so mehr überraschte es ihn, dass dies tatsächlich der Ort war, an dem Du-weißt-schon-wer sein Geheimnis verbarg.

Seine Augen machten rasch die Krypta ausfindig, von der Mattau gesprochen hatte, und er ging zielstrebig auf sie zu. Die Schutzsiegel, die auf der sie versiegelnden Steinplatte lagen waren interessant, aber nicht unüberwindbar.

Fünf Minuten später schloss sie sich hinter dem Professor und ließ ihn in dumpfe Dunkelheit eintauchen. Irgendwo in den Gängen unter ihm gellte ein Schrei.

Man brachte Hermine mehrere dunkele Gänge entlang zu einer schwarzen Tür von der sie feststellte, dass sie in einem Klassenraum führte. Bald stand Hermine vor einer Klasse mit Schülern, welche höchstens im dritten Schuljahr sein konnten. Doch trugen sie alle das dunkle Mal, welches sie mit einem hochgeschlagenen Ärmel stolz zur Schau trugen.

Man schleppte Hermine in die Mitte des Zimmers, wo man sie grob an einem hölzernen Stuhl fest kettete und zunächst sitzen ließ. Sofort wurde sie von allen mit neugierigen Blicken gemustert, und einige Schüler begannen leise zu tuscheln.

„Heute üben wir den Cruciatus- Fluch." Donnerte plötzlich eine gewaltige Stimme hinter ihr und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Das tuscheln der Schüler verstummte sofort und man musterte sie stattdessen mit ausdruckslosen und teils schadensfrohen Gesichtern.

„Er ist einer der schwierigsten Flüche, welche ihr in diesem Schuljahr erlernen sollt, und daher erwarte ich von auch äußerste Disziplin." Schon hörte Hermine Schritte neben sich. „Wir haben hier heute einen besonders jungen Muggel." Fuhr der Todesser neben ihr stehend fort. „Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass sie eine ganze Reihe an Flüchen übersteht, bevor sie ohnmächtig wird." Er grinste diabolisch und hob seinem Zauberstab. „Und nun sprecht mir alle nach: „Cruciatus!" Die Klasse wiederholte es und erhielt dafür ein knappes Lob von ihrem Lehrer. „So, und nun stellt euch alle in einer Reihe auf. Die besten zuerst. Jetzt ist sie noch stark und unversehrt. Es wird also nicht ganz einfach werden, ihren Widerstand zu brechen."

Die Schüler taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde zu einer langen Schlange zusammen und bald sah sich Hermine dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht des ersten Kindes gegenüber. Es hatte blondes Haar und graublaue Augen, mit denen es sie kühl und abschätzend musterte. Hermine fragte sich, ob diese Kinder so etwas wie Gefühle überhaupt kannten. Ängstlich wandte sie schließlich das Gesicht ab, als sie sah wie der Junge seinen Zauberstab hob und die Formel murmelte. Ein brennender Schmerz traf sie, welcher jeden Winkel ihres Gehirns ausfüllte. Sie schrie doch sie wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang ihrer Qual sein würde.

Severus Snape huschte von Schatten zu Schatten und verbarg sich vor den Blicken der Todesser, wann immer sie seinen Weg kreuzten. Doch Alles in Allem hatte er erstaunliches Glück. Die wenigsten Zauberer und Hexen hier legten die, vom Dunklen Lord geforderte, stetige Wachsamkeit an den Tag. Jeder Todesser, den er nicht verfluchen musste, bedeutete ein Problem weniger.

Plötzlich aber kamen von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig Todesser in Sicht und Snape huschte im letzten Augenblick durch einen offenen Türspalt in einen dunklen Raum. Es war ein Klassenzimmer, wie es schien. Eine junge Frau saß bleich und kalt zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl gefesselt. Ihr gebrochener Blick verriet, dass sie tot war. Opfer des Avada-Kedavra-Fluchs, wie es schien.

Snape hob behutsam den Kopf, um ihre Augen zu schließen und schrak zurück. Für einen Augenblick hatte er _ihr_ Gesicht gesehen. „Celine", flüsterte er und unbeschreiblicher Zorn kam in ihm hoch. Sinnlose Tote wie diese...

Die Tür schwang auf und ein in Gedanken versunkener Todesser kam vor sich herbrummend in den Raum. „Verdammte Drecksarbeit." Snape glitt rasch in einen tieferen Schatten. „Immer darf ich das erledigen. Wofür halten die sich?" Er kam zu der Toten, lachte kurz auf und spottete dann: „Na, meine Hübsche? Sei froh, dass Du's hinter Dir hast. Glaub mir, einige von uns hätten gern..."

Doch Snape wollte es nicht hören, was einige der Todesser gerne tun würden. Er schob den Gedanken an die Verwendung eines der Unverzeihlichen Flüche beiseite und flüsterte gepresst: „Impedimenta!"

Wie zu Eis erstarrt fiel der Todesser um und schlug unsanft auf den Boden. Snape schleifte ihn in eine Ecke, knebelte und fesselte ihn mit zwei weiteren Flüchen und riss ihm ein Haar aus, welches er in ein kleines Fläschchen mit vorbereitetem Vielsafttrank fallen ließ. Eine kleine Verzauberung später schritt Snape als eben jener Todesser durch die Gänge der grausamen Schule.

10 Schüler hatten ihren Zauber an ihr erproben können, bevor eine gnädige Ohnmacht sie überkam aus welcher sie im selber Kerker wieder erwachte. Dieses Mal hatte man sie an die Stelle neben Mrs Houston gekettet und als Hermine sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass das kleine blonde Mädchen verschwunden war und sie seufzte traurig.

Zunächst lag sie nur auf dem Boden eingerollt da, starrte gegen die Wand ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Da spürte sie plötzlich eine kühle, zitternde Hand auf ihrer Wange.

„Geht es dir gut, mein Kind?" es war die besorgte Stimme ihrer Nachbarin, welche sie aufblicken ließ. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich aufrichten, da jede Faser ihres Körpers sofort voll quälendem Schmerz über die unerwünschte Bewegung klagte.

„Was haben sie nur mir dir gemacht." Hermine entgegnete nichts, sondern musterte die alte Frau nur voller Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung.

„Wir werden hier sterben." Stellte sie zusammenhangslos fest doch ein Kloß in ihrem Hals würgte ihr die Stimme ab. Geschwächt ließ sie sich gegen der Körper der kräftigen Gestalt sinken, welche sie so gut sie konnte in ihren Schoß bettete.

Hermine genoss eine ganze Weile lang diese Berührung und die Wärme des anderen Körpers und betete, dass Snape sie schnell hier rausholen würde. Doch innerlich verwarf sie den Gedanken bereits. Sicher hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie verschwunden war. Und wenn dem doch so war, würde er bestimmt nicht so unvernünftig sein, und sich allein einer Horde von Todessern stellen. Dazu kannte sie seinen Egoismus und seine unerschütterliche Vernunft zu gut.

Wie lange Hermine so dagelegen hatte wusste sie nicht. Das nächste was sie wusste war nur, dass die Tür zur Zelle erneut aufgestoßen wurde und die Todesser zwei weitere Muggel herausschleppten. Sie und Mrs Houston blieben als einzige verschont. Wahrscheinlich ging man davon aus, dass sie noch nicht erholt genug waren, um die nächste Welle von Flüchen zu überleben. Und wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar.

Kaum hatte man die Tür zur Zelle wieder geschlossen hob Hermine vorsichtig ihren Kopf und Mrs Houston, die ihre plötzliche Unruhe spürte sah sie verwundert an. „Was hast du mein Kind? Sie sind fort." Versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen.

„Das ist es nicht." Zischte das Mädchen ihr leise zu und blickte sich zaghaft um. Mit letzter Kraft erhob sie sich, musste sich jedoch wieder an dem warmen Körper der Frau lehnen, damit sie nicht sofort auf den steinernen Boden krachte.

„Es geht um ihren Mann." Begann sie schließlich. „Ich war mit meinem Vater im Haus dieses Summersby." Gestand sie. „Ich wollte nur, dass sie wissen, dass er nicht auf dieselbe furchtbare Weise wie wir..." sie brach ab, weil sie fürchtete, Mrs Houston würde den Rest des Satzes nicht vertragen. Diese jedoch schenkte ihr nur ein zaghaftes Lächeln und tätschelte ihr das Haar. „Du musst nicht weiter zu sprechen Liebes. Ich habe schon immer geahnt dass er tot ist." Mit diesen Worten presste sie Hermines Kopf an ihre Brust.

„Und nun Schlaf noch ein bisschen. Du wirst alle erdenkliche Kraft brauchen."

Immer tiefer drang er in die Schule des Dunklen Lords vor und irgend wann wurde ihm bewusst, dass alles viel zu leicht ging. Kein Eindringling des Dunklen Lords hätte je so lange ungestraft in Hogwards wandeln können, Vielsafttrank hin oder her.

Und wie auf Stichwort erschien eine Reihe von Todessern mit gezückten Zauberstäben. „Severus Snape.", sagte eine Hexe und trat triumphfierend grinsend vor. „Es ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entgegenkommend von Dir, freiwillig in den Kerkerbereich zu kommen."

Snape spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, eine wilde Reihe von Flüchen in Richtung der Angreifer zu schicken, doch in selben Augenblick packte jemand von hinten seinen Zauberstab und riss ihm den aus der Hand.

„Ein hässliches Gesicht hast Du Dir da zugelegt.", spottete die Hexe. Zumal Du doch wissen solltest, dass es Mittel und Wege gibt, diese Maskerade zu durchschauen. Sie hob eine kleine Steintafel, in die ein Pfeil eingraviert war, der direkt auf Snape zeigte und darunter stand in magisch leuchtender Schrift sein wahrer Name.

Der Todesser hinter ihm sprach mit tiefer Stimme: „Es wird den Meister freuen, dass ausgerechnet Du es bist, der in unsere Falle getappt ist. Sperrt ihn ein!"

Hermine erwachte als man die Kerkertür erneut aufstieß und Mrs Houston von ihr fortriss. Die Frau hatte keinerlei Widerstand gezeigt, sondern nur Hermines Kopf sachte auf den Boden gebettet, bevor man sie abführte.

Hermine hatte nicht aufzublicken müssen um zu sehen, wie man auch sie eingehend gemustert hatte, um festzustellen wann man sie wieder als Unterrichtsmaterial verwenden konnte. Doch für dieses Mal schien sie Glück gehabt zu haben, denn man ließ sie liegen.

Die ganze Zeit über wartete sie auf die Rückkehr ihrer einzigen verbliebenen Freundin, doch sie blieb dem Kerker, genau wie alle anderen Muggel fern.

Die Zellentüre wurde aufgerissen und ein Todesser wurde hineingestoßen, stolperte über eine Kette und fiel zu Boden. „Das werdet ihr bereuen.", sagte er ruhig und kalt. „Das ist keine Drohung. Nur eine Feststellung."

Die Wächter lachten laut und hart und donnerten die Türe zu. „Na dann viel Spaß!", rief einer und dann wurde es still. Der gefangene Todesser richtete sich auf und entdeckte Hermine. „Miss Granger!", sagte er. „Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte gehofft, Sie auf anderem Wege zu finden."

Hermine musterte sie den Fremden nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie war zu verwirrt und zu schwach um seine Maskerade zu durchschauen. "Tut mir leid, solche Leute wie sie kenne ich nicht." entgegnete sie kühl und rollte sich neben dem Fremden zusammen.

Der Todesser musterte sie eingehend. "Der Cruciatus-Fluch?"

Hermine antwortete zuerst nicht, sondern starrte nur betäubt gegen die Wand. "Nicht nur einer." sagte sie schließlich trocken. "Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen." Dann blickte sie hasserfüllt zu dem Todesser auf. "Aber ich denke das werden sie bald selber herausfinden."

Der Todesser schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. "Da werden Sie mehr Recht haben, als Sie ahnen können, Miss Granger. Aber ich fürchte, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis einer von uns beiden zu seiner Folter geführt wird. Besteht irgend eine Chance, dass sie mir glauben, dass ich Professor Snape bin, ehe der Vielsafttrank endlich seine Wirkung verliert?"

Sofort wandte sie sich um und musterte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. "Nein." sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich ab. "Ich halte Snape nicht für so... unvernünftig, dass er alleine gegen den dunklen Lord marschiert." dann jedoch lächelte sie schwach. "Solche Unvernunft ist nur mir vorbehalten."

"Nun, damit sehe ich einmal mehr bestätig, wie wenig Sie mich kennen und verstehen, Miss Granger.", erwiderte der Todesser und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Auch wenn das jetzt unangenehmer wird als Okklumentik: Fragen Sie mich irgend etwas, das nur ich wissen kann."

Wieder musterte Hermine den Todesser skeptisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wer ist Celine für Professor Snape." sagte sie kühl und musterte ihn unerbittlich.

"Zielsicher wie eine Schlange, Miss Granger.", erwiderte der Todesser und sein Gesicht wurde kalt. "Sie haben Ihr Haus verfehlt." Dann schwieg er einen Augenblick. "Wenn Sie jemals etwas davon zu Potter durchdringen lassen, werden Sie es bereuen."

Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. "Nun?"

Nach einer weiteren Pause begann er schließlich. "Celine... war die große Liebe meines Herzens, in der Zeit, als der Dunkle Lord zu großer Macht aufstieg. Sie war weit von dem entfernt, was je ein Todesser hätte werden können. Dazu war ihr Gemüt viel zu friedfertig und tolerant." Er sah Hermine direkt an und die Kühle in seinen Augen stand in Widerspruch zu seiner sanften Stimme.  
"Ich war von je her ehrgeizig und der Dunkle Lord versprach jenen, die ihm folgen würden, die Möglichkeiten, ihr Potential auszureizen. Ohne Rücksicht. Ohne Regeln. Und ich folgte seinem Ruf. Mein Weg führte mich fort von Celine und dennoch war sie es, die mich...", er stockte und zu der Kälte in seinen Augen gesellte sich Härte. "Das können Sie nicht wissen, da Sie es nicht gesehen haben, Miss Granger. "Und ich werde es Ihnen auch nicht erzählen."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er seinen Blick ab und musterte eingehend eine leere Kerkerwand.

Auch Hermine schwieg musterte ihn aber sanft von der Seite. "Ich bin froh dass sie da sind Professor." sagte sie. "Ich habe ehrlich nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie kommen würden."

"Wenn Sie jemals von hier entkommen sollten, sehen sie es als Lektion an, Miss Granger. Sich um das Wohl anderer zu sorgen bedeutet Schwäche und führt Sie ins Verderben."

Wieder schwieg Hermine und seufzte leise. "Nein... nein ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier heraus komme. Ich bin zu schwach." gab sie zu. "Aber... sie könnten es schaffen." Sie verdrehte ihren Arm nach hinten, verzog dabei schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Eine Weile suchte sie etwas an ihrem Rücken, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab, welchen sie dort versteckt hatte, hervorzog.  
"Den können sie besser verwenden als ich." sagte sie verlegen.

Snape nahm den Zauberstab, sah sich in der Zelle um und schob ihn dann tief in einen Spalt zwischen zwei Steinquadern. "Diesen Fehler werden sie aber bald korrigieren, wenn ihnen aufgeht, dass Sie meine Tochter gemimt haben." Er dachte angestrengt nach. "Es kann genauso gut sein, dass sie mich zu erst holen werden. Wenn das so ist, liegt es an Ihnen, zu fliehen, Miss Granger."

"Ich werde es versuchen." murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Doch, sollte ich wirklich die erste sein." sie seufzte leise. "Dann versuchen sie bitte nicht den Gryffindor zu spielen. Das ist bereits meine Aufgabe."

Snape schmunzelte kurz, bereute es aber sofort. "Keine Heldentaten - von keinem von uns. Das ist eine Anweisung Ihres Professors."

Für eine Antwort blieb Hermine jedoch keine Zeit. Sie schreckte hoch als sie Schritte im Gang hörte und sie schon kurze Zeit später das klirren des Türschlosses vernahm. Es waren die zwei Todesser welche unverwandt auf Hermine zuschritten und sie bei den Ketten packten.

Unsanft rissen sie sie in Richtung Tür als ihr Blick noch einmal zu Snape zurück fiel. "Machen sie sich auf eine lange Zeit der Einzelhaft gefasst, Mann. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass die kleine hier eine Avada-Kedavra-Unterrichtsstunde überleben wird. Zumindest hat es keiner ihrer Vorgänger geschafft." Das grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln wurde breiter und er schleppte Hermine heraus.

Viel zu schnell erreichten die Todesser mit Hermine das Klassenzimmer, in welchem sie hingerichtet werden sollte. Auf der einen Seite war sie erleichtert, weil das bedeutete, das Snape vielleicht entkommen würde. Denn hätten sie noch etwas mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte er wohl versucht sie mit sich zu nehmen. Und sie wäre ihm in ihrem Zustand nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen.  
Sie stand wieder vor derselben Klasse, den Drittklässlern, welche auch mit ihr den Cruciatus - Fluch geübt hatten. Sie würden es also sein, welche ihr den Todesstoß gaben.  
Dieses Mal stellte man sie in die Mitte des Raumes und nahm ihr zu ihrer Verwunderung die Fesseln ab. Wahrscheinlich ging man davon aus, dass ein vor kurzem bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit verfluchter Muggel keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte. Und wahrscheinlich traf das für einen solchen sogar zu. Doch sie war kein Muggel. Sie war Gryffindor.

Wieder hörte sie die Stimme des Todessers hinter sich, und sie erkannte, dass es derselbe war wie beim letzten Mal.  
"Dies ist die letzte Stunde, in der wir den Todesfluch behandeln." Begann er mit feierlichem Tonfall. "Nach dieser Stunde habt ihr also den ersten Teil eurer Grundausbildung absolviert. Doch damit ihr beweist, dass ihr diese Auszeichnung auch wert seid, sollt ihr heute eine besondere Aufgabe meistern. Dieser Muggel hier wird hoffentlich in der Verfassung sein euch ein Wenig Gegenwehr zu leisten. Ihr werdet ihn also erst überwältigen müssen, wenn ihr den Fluch sprechen wollt. Sonst könnte es geschehen, dass ihr sie verfehlt oder schlimmer, einen von euch erwischt."  
Mit diesen Worten trat er beiseite und gab den Blick auf Hermine frei. Wieder war es der blonde Junge, welcher zuerst zu ihr vortrat und den Zauberstab auf sie richtete. "Also los Muggel. Lauf so lange du noch kannst." Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Hermine erkannte es als ihre Chance. In einer flinken Bewegung ergriff sie den Zauberstab des Nachwuchstodessers und schleuderte einen Lähmungsfluch auf ihr Gegenüber. Sie hörte, wie die Klasse aus Schrecken aufschrie und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie belegte sich selbst mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber und eilte in Richtung der Tür, wo sie mehrere äußerst wirkungsvolle Flüche über die Klasse sandte und die entstandene Aufregung zur Flucht nutzte.

Ihre Schritte hallten laut in den langen Gängen wieder als sie sich den Weg in Richtung von Snapes Zelle bahnte. Hinter ihr aus Richtung des Klassenzimmers erklang ein düsteres Grollen doch sie ignorierte es so gut sie konnte. So schnell wie möglich kämpfte sie sich noch einmal nach vorn, als ihr plötzlich ein ganzer Schwarm Todesser entgegengestürmt kam.  
Wie aus Reflex presste sie sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand, hielt den Zauberstab bereit. Doch die Menge eilte an ihr vorbei. Danach war der Weg frei. Wahrscheinlich hatten die ihre ganze Mannschaft zusammen getrommelt um die Schule nach ihr zu durchsuchen. Bei diesem Gedanken verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Und das war erst der Anfang...

Hilflos musste Snape mit ansehen, wie sie Hermine wegschafften. Letztendlich war er dann doch dem Fehler erlegen, den er Hermine vorgeworfen hatte: Er hatte sich für klüger als Dumbledore gehalten und war blindlings in sein Verderben gerannt, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, Hermine zu befreien. Und mehr als das. Er war ein Geheimnisträger des Ordens. Wenn die Todesser das herausfanden, würden Sie ihn notfalls Jahre foltern, um an sein Wissen zu gelangen.

Seine Worte von Flucht waren nur Schall und Rauch gewesen, um dem Mädchen Mut zu machen. Zauberstab hin oder her, es waren Dutzende und Aberdutzende Todesser in dieser Schule, einige von ihnen wahre Meister ihres Fachs – andere würde der Dunkle Lord nicht unterrichten lassen. Selbst Snape konnte nicht auf ein Entkommen hoffen, nur auf einen schnellen Tod.

Ein schneller Tod... Er war Celine verwehrt gewesen und auch Hermine hatte unmenschlich leiden müssen, bevor man ihr die Gnade des Unumkehrbaren Fluches zuteil werden ließ. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dass er jemals an Celine und diese Gryffindor in einem Atemzug denken würde, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten.

Er schimpfte sich einen Narren und riss sich zusammen. Er hatte sich nahezu sein ganzes Leben im Griff gehabt, da würde er nicht auf sein Ende hin rührseelig werden. Und dennoch ging ihm der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, dass er die eine oder andere Gemeinheit gegen Hermine rückgängig machen würde, wenn er könnte. Sie würde ihn hassend sterben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er diesen seltsamen Gedanken folgte, die ihn der Freiheit keinen Deut näher brachten. Als sich aber Schritte nährten, sprang er auf, holte den Zauberstab hervor und verbarg ihn hinter seinem Rücken.

Snapes Zelle erreichte sie binnen weniger Minuten und ihr fiel auf, dass sie die ganze Zeit über nicht einen Moment an ihre Schmerzen gedacht hatte. Sie zertrümmerte das Türschloss mit einem gekonnten Zauberspruch und die Tür schwang mit einem lauten Knarren auf.   
"Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen sich aus dem Staub machen. Aber Leute wie sie muss man wohl zuerst zu ihrem Glück zwingen..."

Snape starrte sie kurz ungläubig an. "Ich sage nichts abfälliges mehr über das stürmische Wesen der Gryffindor.", sagte er schließlich. "Zumindest so lange nicht, bis wir hier herausgefunden haben." Er hob seinen Zauberstab. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben heimlich Flüche geübt. Wir werden sie brauchen."

"Sie vergessen, dass ich Jahrgangsbeste bin, Professor..." sagte sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln und eilte bereits wieder aus dem Raum heraus. "Und jetzt kommen sie..."

Das mussten auch jene Todesser am eigenen Leibe erfahren, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten. Snape und Hermine gaben ein gutes Team ab und kämpften sich zwei Etagen nach oben. Doch je näher sie dem Ausgang kamen, desto erbitterter wurde der Widerstand. Den Todessern war klar, dass es letzten Endes nur einen Ausgang aus der Schule des dunklen Lords gab.

Hermine, die noch immer von ihrem Unsichtbarkeitszauber verborgen wurde, hatte zunehmend Mühe mit Snape Schritt zu halten, denn sie spürte wie ihre Kräfte rapide nachließen. Dann jedoch nach einer ganzen Weile schien der Ausgang in spürbare Nähe gerückt zu sein, da auch der Widerstand der Todesser erbarmungsloser wurde und die Dunkelheit langsam durch fahles Licht ersetzt wurde.

Als sie schließlich um eine weitere Ecke bogen sahen sie sich plötzlich einer breiten Front von Todessern gegenüber, welche wie eine überwindliche Mauer den Weg zum Ausgang versperrten.

Snape hastete zurück hinter die Ecke und entging so zwei gutgezielten Flüchen. Da er Hermine nicht sehen konnte, blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass sie jetzt keine Dummheit beging. "Ich ziehe ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und sie fliehen.", flüsterte er in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn hören würde.

Aus der Richtung von Hermine kam ein hoffnungsloses Seufzen. "Sie gehören eindeutlich nach Gryffindor." stellte sie lächelnd fest und tastete sich bereits die ersten Schritte nach hinten. "Aber lassen sie sich bloß nicht einfallen hier als Held zu sterben. Neville würde sie vermissen."

Sie schlich um die Ecke und wartete.

Snape spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ein Abbild von sich zu erschaffen, doch dazu würde die Zeit nicht reichen. Bereits jetzt konnte er Schritte hören, die näher kamen. Er zielte blind um die Ecke, rief einen Fluch und ein Körper fiel dumpf zu Boden. "Kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden, Miss Granger.", sagte er zum Abschied und sprang hinter der Ecke vor.  
Zwei Flüche in Richtung der Todesser später war er im gegenüberliegenden Gang verschwunden. Doch Snapes Plan ging nicht auf. Nur ein Teil der Zauberer und Hexen nahm die Verfolgung auf. Andere warteten wachsam am Ausgang.

Nun war es an Hermine ihr Glück zu versuchen. Sie schickte einen Lähmungsfluch um die Ecke und hastete dann selbst hervor, wo sie von einem Hagel von Flüchen empfangen wurde. Den ersten beiden entwischte sie, sandte dann selbst noch einen Gegenfluch, bevor sie niedergestreckt wurde.

2 weite Flüche trafen sie, bevor sich der Ring an Todessern um sie geschlossen hatte. "Haben wir da nicht unseren kleinen Ausreißer?" er war die Stimme des Lehreres, dessen Klasse sie vor keiner halben Stunde entkommen war. "Hermine Granger, willkommen."


	13. Wieder in Hogwarts

Snape hastete durch die Gänge, hatte aber alles andere als eine planlose Fluch im Kopf. Vielmehr wollte er die Todesser von Hermine weglocken und gleichzeitig in die Nähe des Ausgangs gelangen. Eine Zeit lang schien das auch gut zu funktionieren, drei seiner Verfolger lagen inzwischen verflucht auf dem Boden und konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Doch dann traf Snape ein Zauber mitten in den Rücken und streckte ihn nieder.

Als er einige Zeit später mit Kopfschmerzen in einer Zelle wieder aufwachte, wusste er, dass er gescheitert war. Es blieb ihm nur noch zu hoffen, dass Hermine es nach Draußen geschafft hatte. Und wieder schimpfte er sich einen Narren. Kein Heldentum, hatte er gesagt und sich nicht daran gehalten.  
Stimmen wurden im Gang laut, Tumult entstand und dann wurde es wieder still. Als das Schloss klickte, sprang Snape auf die Füße und machte sich bereit, jeden anzugreifen, der durch diese Tür kommen würde. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, einen Zauberstab zu ergreifen.  
Doch an statt eines Todessers erschien Dumbledores Halbmondbrille mit seinen hellen Augen dahinter im Türspalt. "Professor Snape, ich fürchte, das gibt 100 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.", schmunzelte der Schulleiter und stieß die Tür ganz auf. "Kommen Sie jetzt, die Zeit drängt."  
Während sie durch die Gänge eilten, gab Dumbledore ihm zwei Zauberstäbe in die Hand. Snapes und den von Hermine. "Was ist mit Miss Granger?", fragte Snape.  
"Ich fürchte, sie ist nicht mehr in dieser Schule.", erwiderte Dumbledore nur. "Oder nicht mehr am Leben."

Sie eilten durch die finsteren Gänge, doch trafen sie auf keine Todesser. Entweder hatte Dumbledore sie vertrieben oder er hatte eine seltsame Magie gewirkt, welche diese Schule leer sein ließ. Schon bald traten sie in die Dunkelheit einer wolkenverhangenen Nacht hinaus und waren endlich wieder in Freiheit.

Dumbledore führte Snape und die anderen Ordensmitglieder ein Stück über den Friedhof, wo er ein wenig abgelegen unter einer alten Eiche stehen blieb und auf den Rest der Gruppe wartete. Sicher hatte er eben diesen Ort als Treffpunkt verabredet, damit sich sie Gruppe hier neu formieren konnte.

Nach und nach trafen die ersten Ordensmitglieder ein, die meisten unverletzt oder nur mit kleineren Blessuren. Mit ungewohnt finsterem Gesicht hörte sich Dumbledore die einzelnen Berichte an, nickte bei jedem einzelnen tief konzentriert und brummte etwas, das wohl eine Zustimmung bedeutete. Dennoch wirkte der sonst fröhliche Mann ungewohnt finster.

Snape wartete ungeduldig. Ihm behagten die neugierigen Blicke der Ordensleute nicht, die sie ihm zuwarfen. Man hatte ihn gefunden, gefangen wie ein Kaninchen. Doch viel mehr beunruhigte ihn Hermine. Als die letzte Hexe ihren Bericht gegeben hatte, fragte Snape: "Hat man sie gefunden?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Ich fürchte nicht, Severus."  
"Dann ist sie vielleicht entkommen.", sagte Snape. "Ich habe versucht die Todesser, die den Ausgang bewachten, abzulenken. Vielleicht hat sie es geschafft."  
Dumbledore musterte Snape kurz eindringlich, lächelte dann und sagte zu den Zauberern und Hexen: "Durchsucht die Umgebung. Wir haben noch zehn Minuten, bis der Zeitstopp endet."

Ein unruhiges Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen doch letztendlich folgte jeder dem Befehl des Schulleiters. Einige Schlossen sich zu Zweiergruppen zusammen, während andere alleine mit erhobenem Zauberstab loszogen. Dumbledore und Snape waren die letzten, die zurück blieben. „Ich schlage vor wir machen uns ebenfalls auf den Weg." Schlug der Direktor im Plauderton vor.

"Natürlich, Professor." Snape schloss sich dem Schulleiter an, der raschen Schrittes vorwärts eilte. "Wie kommt es, dass Sie doch so schnell hier sein konnten?", fragte er.  
"Nun, ich hatte dieses untrügliche Gefühl, dass Sie eine Dummheit begehen würden.", antwortete Dumbledore, tippte sich mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Stirn und murmelte einen Zauber. "Deswegen konnte ich leider nur jene mitbringen, die ich so schnell zusammentrommeln konnte. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, mit viermal so vielen Ordensleuten diese Schule zu säubern, doch musste ich mich nun mit einer Befreiungsaktion begnügen."  
Dumbledore blieb stehen und blickte in Richtung einer Krypta. "Kommen Sie."  
So sehr Snape sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts entdecken. Doch Dumbledore ging unbeirrt auf die Krypta zu, öffnete den Eingang mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs und Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Tatsächlich lag dort Hermine, in einer ungesunden Stellung zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Ihre Kleider waren zerfetzt und teils verkolt und ihre Haut wies die Spuren der unterschiedlichsten Flüche auf. Zweifellos hatte sie mehrere Crucicatus Flüche ertragen müssen.   
Auch Dumbledore blieb zunächst ruhig im Eingang stehen, wiegte immer wieder den Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite, bevor er vorsichtig näher trat.

"Ich fürchte sie hat es nicht geschafft, Severus." sagte er matt und beugte sich noch im selben Atemzug zu ihr herunter.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und trat ebenfalls näher. Hermine lag regungslos und bleich da. Kein Zweifel. Sie war...  
Snape stutzte. In seinem Blut befand sich noch ein kleiner Rest des Tranks der wahren Sicht. Dumbledore nahm er wie ein Leuchtfeuer als Zauberer wahr, so dass es leicht war ein schwaches Glimmen von Hermine zu übersehen.

"Sie lebt noch.", flüsterte Snape.

Verwundert wandte Dumbledore den Kopf, sah den Professor an und befühlte dann die Stirn des Mädchens. "Sie wird eine ganze Menge Glück brauchen." seufzte er. "Und gute Versorgung. Lassen sie uns so schnell es geht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." er nickte und erhob sich. Seine Miene wirkte längst nicht mehr so finster, blieb aber dennoch nachdenklich.  
"Ich schlage vor sie tragen sie." dann lächelte er leicht verlegen. „Ich auf meine alten Tage..."

Snape hob Hermine behutsam hoch und erschrak ein wenig. Es schien, als wäre sie um einiges leichter, als das letzte Mal. Dann traten sie ins Freie. Dumbledore hatte ein Leuchtsignal in die Luft gezaubert und die Zauberer und Hexen des Ordens sammelten sich hastig unter der alten Eiche.

Die meisten Disapparierten auf der Stelle, doch Dumbledore verzauberte einen Stein als Portschlüssel und bald darauf waren er, Hermine und Snape verschwunden.

Als Hermine zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich, als hätte man ihr mit einem riesengroßen Hammer den Schädel zertrümmert und ihr Gehirn in einen Haufen Watte verwandelt. Alle ihre Knochen taten weh und teilweise fühlte sie sich, als hatte sie eine Sonderbehandlung bei Lockhard und nicht bei Madam Pomphrey hinter sich gehabt. Über sich sah sie die Steinernen Gewölbe des Hogwarts Krankensaals und sie wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Der Albtraum war vorbei.

"Guten Mittag, Miss Granger.", drang Snapes Stimme an ihr Ohr. Er war wieder in seine schwarze Robe gekleidet und auch sein Tonfall war wieder viel mehr der des Professors, den sie kannte.

Hermine wollte sich umsehen, doch musste sie feststellen, dass sie kein Gefühl in ihren Knochen hatte. Und so begnügte sie sich nur mit einem "Hallo." was aber auch mehr ein Krächzen als alles andere war.

"Bevor Sie sich etwas einbilden..." Snape stand bereits auf. "Ich bin nur hier, um ihnen zu sagen, dass wir offziell nur verschwunden waren, nicht tot oder ähnliches. Der Unfall hatte unerwartete Nebenwirkungen, wie das Verschwinden unserer Körper. Gehen Sie nicht weiter darauf ein, wenn man Sie fragt."

Gerade, als er sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, ging die große Flügeltür des Saals auf und Harry und Ron kamen hereingestürmt.

Als sie Snape jedoch erblickten, blieben sie zunächst wie versteinert stehen, blickten verwirrt von Snape zu Hermine und wieder zu Snape. Dann jedoch nickten sie stumm in Richtung von Snape, bevor sie sich in unnötig großem Abstand an ihm vorbei drängten und sich neben Hermine setzten.

"Hallo hermine, schön dass du wieder da bist." sagte Harry mit einem sonnigen Lächeln in ihre Richtung. "Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du das?"

"Das war die Folge von mangelnder Disziplin beim Brauen des Zaubertranks, Potter.", ließ Snape vernehmen. "Seien Sie froh, dass Ich ihren Trank aufgelöst habe, bevor er explodiert ist."  
Dann stutzte er, als ihm etwas einfiel, ging zu Harry hinüber und sagte leise und gefährlich. "Sollte ich Sie jemals dabei erwischen, wie Sie "Snape explodiert" spielen..." Er überließ den Rest Harrys Vorstellung und wandte sich ab.

Hermine sah, wie jegliches Grinsen sofort auf Harrys Gesicht erloch und sofort durch Schrecken ersetzt wurde. Er entgegnete Snape jedoch nichts, sondern wartete, bis er wieder die Tür erreicht hatte, bevor er leise zu Hermine flüsterte. "Schade dass er nicht noch ein bisschen weggeblieben ist. Lupin hat in seiner Abwesenheit ein sehr guten Unterricht gemacht. Neville ist regelrecht aufgeblüht."

"Stell dir vor Hermine. Meine Noten sind um 2 Punkte gestiegen." berichtete Ron begeistert ohne sich auch nur zur Tür umzuwenden und Snapes Verbleib zu untersuchen. Beinahe schien es so, als würde dieser für die Beiden gar nicht mehr existieren.

Snape war aber noch nicht verschwunden, sondern hatte an der Türe innegehalten. "Passen Sie auf, Weasley. Miss Granger ist seit dem Unfall ein wenig bissig." Dann ließ er die Freunde endlich allein.

Als auch Ron und Harry schließlich wieder verschwunden waren (sie hatten ihr vorher noch ausführlich vom ständig sinkenden Punktestand der Slytherins berichtet) fühlte sich Hermine wie gerädert und war im Grunde froh, dass sie wieder ihre Ruhe hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie versank in einen tiefen Schlaf aus dem sie erst mitten in der Nacht wieder erwachte, da sie ein seltsames Brennen auf ihrem Unterarm verspürte.

Mühsam zog sie ihn unter der Bettdecke hervor schob den Ärmel ihres Schlafanzuges nach oben und fuhr vor entsetzen zusammen. Auf ihrem Arm prangte hell leuchtend das dunkle Mal.


	14. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid?

Die nächste Woche über unterrichtete immer noch Professor Lupin Zaubertränke, was die wildesten Gerüchte unter den Gryffindors aufkommen ließ, Snape habe eine Allergie gegen Zaubertränke entwickelt und würde von nun an nicht mehr unterrichten.  
Doch am Montag der übernächsten Woche saß Snape wieder hinter seinem Pult, als die lärmende Horde hereinstürmte und erweckte den Eindruck, nie fortgewesen zu sein. Etliche Slytherin scharten sich um ihn und stürmten mit Fragen auf ihn ein und Snape genoss es sichtlich, von ihnen alle möglichen Proteste gegen ihren Aushilfslehrer zu vernehmen.

Als Hermine zusammen mit Harry und Ron in das Klassenzimmer trat, würdigte er sie keines Blickes und ließ laut genug eine abfällige Bemerkung über Werwölfe fallen, dass es die drei unweigerlich hören mussten. Die Slytherin bekundeten lautstark ihre Zustimmung, bis Snape sie alle auf ihre Plätze scheuchte.

Auch für Hermine war dies wieder ihr erster Schultag. Sie hätte sich keine Sekunde länger von Madam Pomphrey an dieses Krankenbett fesseln lassen, wo sie noch weitere kostbare Unterrichtsstunden versäumen würde. Und so betrat sie nach einer äußerst erfüllenden Stunde Arithmantik gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry das Klassenzimmer.

Das Mal an ihrem Arm hatte sie sobald sie dazu in der Lage war selbst mit einem dicken Verband verdeckt, den sie leicht mit dem Zaubertränkeunfall rechtfertigen konnte. Manchmal hatte es auch seinen Vorteil, wenn die Eltern Mediziner, wenn auch nur Zahnärzte, waren. Sie zog es vor, zunächst niemandem von diesem Ding zu erzählen.

Ron und Harry würden es sicher nicht so auffassen, wie sie es sich wünschte. Vielleicht würde man sie für einen Verräter halten, und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Und so zog sie es vor sich stattdessen erst einmal in ihrer Knappen Freizeit über dieses Symbol zu belesen.

Hörbar keuchend wuchtete sie ihre Tasche neben sich auf den Stuhl, welche sie zu diesem Zweck wieder randvoll mit Büchern gestopft hatte. Nun da sie endlich legal in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek schmökern konnte, würde es ihr sicher ein Leichtes sein, etwas über ihr Problem zu erfahren.

Von vorne drang unterdessen Snapes gehässige Stimme an ihr Ohr, welche eine abfällige Bemerkung über Wehrwölfe machte. Doch sie ignorierte sie.

Jetzt, wo sie wieder Verstärkung durch ihre Freunde hatte, würde sich alles viel leichter ertragen lassen.

Snape stand auf und Schweigen machte sich breit. "Gut.", sagte er wohlwollend. "Wie es scheint, haben Sie nicht vergessen, wer ich bin." Er schritt zu der Tafel und drehte sich wieder zu der Klasse um. "Um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie wieder wissen, wer sie prüfen wird, werde ich heute deutlich machen, welches Niveau sie zu erwarten haben. Ich bin bei weitem nicht so nachsichtig wie mein _geschätzter_ Kollege." Er klopfte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel und das Rezept für den Trank der wahren Sicht erschien.  
Dabei erklang aus der Richtung von Hermine ein hörbares stöhnen.  
"Da sie inzwischen bestimmt nicht verlernt haben, zu lesen, brauche ich nichts weiter dazu sagen. Es ist ein sehr nützlicher Trank und ich versichere ihnen, dass ich ihn prüfen werde." Dann lächelte er falschfreundlich. "Sie dürfen sich am Ende der Stunde gerne von seinen geschmacklichen Vorzügen überzeugen."

Hermine, die eben diesen Horror schon einmal hatte durchmachen müssen bereitete alles mit äußerster Sorgfalt und erster Routine zu. Dabei schoss ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Snapes Privatunterricht vielleicht angenehmer gewesen sein könnte. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder und wandte sich stattdessen den Spinnenbeinen zu, welche Ron ihr herübergeschoben hatte. Sie wusste ja dass er diese vielbeinigen Insekten auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

Als Hermine sie ihm fertig bearbeitet in den Kessel warf vernahm sie nur ein erleichtertes seufzen aus seiner Richtung und lächelte zufrieden. Es war alles beim alten geblieben.

Snape hatte keinen Camäleontrank gebraucht, um wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen aufzutauchen. "Nun, Miss Granger. Brauen Sie jetzt zwei Tränke gleichzeitig?"

Hermines Gesicht färbte sich bei diesen Worten sichtbar rot und sie drängte sich unweigerlich näher an die Tischplatte um einen gesunden Abstand zwischen sie und den Professor zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht so recht. "Nein Professor Snape." nuschelte sie unverständlich, und musterte Ron mit einem mitleidigen Blick. "Ron hatte nur ein Problem mit der Zubereitung einer Zutat. Das ist alles."

"Arachnophobie?", fragte Snape doch es war eher eine Feststellung. "Nun, Sie wissen, dass Sie ihn dann auch trinken müssen, Mister Weasley?" Dann ging er zu dem nächsten Tisch. "Ach ja... Ich toleriere kein Schummeln. Zwei Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Malfoy grinste zufrieden.

Die Stunde zog sich wie immer hin wie Gummi und Hermine war dankbar, als sie schneller als alle anderen fertig war und nur noch das blubbernde Gebräu vor sich im Kessel musterte. Damals war sie um das trinken des Trankes herum gekommen, doch heute würde es wohl keinen Ausweg geben, wenn sie Gryffindor nicht weitere Minuspunkte verschaffen wollte.  
Zufällig fiel ihr Blick herüber zu Neville und sie seufzte. Wahrlich, es hatte sich nichts verändert.

Unweigerlich glitt ihr Blick herüber zu Snape welcher sich gerade über Malfoys Kessel beugte.

Wie zufällig wischte der Professor eine Zutat, die am Rande des Tisches lag mit dem Ärmel in den Kessel Malfoys und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich umzuschauen, ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte. Während er durch die Reihen Schritt, mit Lob geizte und mit Tadel nicht sparte, rieb er gedankenverloren seinen rechten Unterarm.

Schnell wandte Hermine ihren Blick wieder ab und bemerkte nun auch ihrerseits das unangenehme brennen. Doch sie bemühte sich keine Miene zu verziehen und rührte stattdessen eifrig in ihrem Kessel. Auf der einen Seite verspürte sie das Bedürfnis den Professor genauer nach dem Mal zu fragen. Doch andererseits wollte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Und sie fürchtete, dass Snape, misstrauisch wie er war, sofort Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Und so verwarf sie den Gedanken in Windeseile wieder.

Als sich die Stunde endlich ihrem Ende neigte, ließ Snape verkünden: "Auch wenn es eine Neuigkeit für viele von Ihnen sein wird, ich bin kein Unmensch." Lachen der Slytherins und leises Grummeln der Gryffindors war zu vernehmen. "Ich gebe offen zu, ich verabscheue es selbst, diesen Trank zu trinken. Er ist einfach widerlich."  
Er stellte sich neben das Lehrerpult und überschaute die Klasse. "Deswegen werde ich niemanden von Ihnen zwingen, diesen Trank zu trinken."  
Erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen.  
"Jedem bleibt die Wahl überlassen, es nicht zu tun. Was seinem Haus 20 Minuspunkte einbringen wird."  
Ein Laut der Enttäuschung machte die Runde.  
"Aber da die Gryffindor so sehr für ihre Opferbereitschaft gerühmt werden..." Er ließ seine kalten Augen über den hinteren Teil der Klasse schweifen. "Jedem steht es zu, den Trank eines Mitschülers zu probieren und dessen Minuspunkte zu vermeiden. Sie sehen, es ist ihre Wahl."

Als Antwort bekam er jedoch nur einen tödlichen Blick von Hermine, der Rest der Klasse musterte ängstlich das vor sich blubbernde Gebräu. Hermine jedoch hatte sich bereits die erste Kelle aus dem Kessel geschöpft und setzte nach einem prüfenden Rundumblick zum Schluck an. Diesem Widerling würde sie es zeigen. Und wenn sie jeden einzelnen Trank des Gryffindors probieren musste.

Ein salzig bitterer Geschmack breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus und sie würgte einmal laut, bevor sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und sich blass an der Tischplatte abstützte.

Vielleicht sollte sie lieber versuchen die Minuspunkte durch gesteigerten Lerneifer wett zu machen?  
"Ach ja... Habe ich erwähnt, dass sich der Geschmack bei jedem Schluck potenziert?", warf Snape kühl ein.

Hermine erschauderte und schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah se, wie nun auch andere zum Schluck ansetzten, und nur Neville und Ron vermieden den Näheren Kontakt mit ihrem Gebräu. Panisch begann Hermine zu rechnen, musterte dabei die vor Ekel zusammengesunkenen Mitschüler um sich herum. 40 Minuspunkte waren einfach zu viel...

Die Slytherin schluckten indess mit Todesverachtung Einer nach den Anderen ihren Trank und blickten Snape danach stolz an. So wie es aussah, würde es keine Minuspunkte für sie geben.

Ratlos blickte sie zwischen Nevilles und Rons Kessel hin und her, doch die Entscheidung fiel ihr nicht schwer.

Vor Wut schnaubend griff sie sich Rons Kelle, rührte einmal prüfend um und roch an dem Gebräu. Es roch ebenso abscheulich wie ihr eigener Trank. Sich bereits vorher vor Ekel schüttelnd trank sie einen weiteren Schluck des Trankes, ließ dabei die Kelle laut scheppernd zu Boden fallen und hielt sich stattdessen den Hals umklammert.

Ron stütze sie währenddessen mit mitleidiger Miene und Harry verwandte die Zeit um Snape einen düsteren Blick zu zu werfen.

Als sich Hermine wieder ein wenig erholt hatte, war Snape bei ihnen angekommen und betrachtete Neville durchdringend. "Nun, Mister Longbottom?"  
Der schrumpfte unter Snapes Blick noch mehr in sich zusammen, bis Harry ihm die Kelle aus der Hand nahm, Snape wütend anfunkelte und ebenfalls trank.  
Würgend sank er auf die Knie und hustete sich halb die Lunge aus dem Hals. Snape jedoch lächelte zufrieden. "Gut, gut. Das war tapfer, nicht wahr? Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf meine Lieblingsschüler verlassen kann." Das Gejohle der Slytherin war ohrenbetäubend.

Danach war die Stunde endlich zu Ende und die drei Freunde schleppten sich mehr oder weniger frohen Mutes in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Noch immer würgte es Harry in kürzeren Abständen und Hermine begann zu spekulieren, ob Neville vielleicht die eine oder andere Zutat zu hoch dosiert hatte, und musterte ihren Freund mit ängstlichem Blick.

Dieser jedoch schien in relativ guter Verfassung. Dennoch hatte Snape ihnen gewaltig den Tag verdorben. Hermine lernte an diesem Tag nur noch halb so viel wie sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte.


	15. Die Lüge

Hermine träumte zuerst von ihrer Familie und davon wie sie mit ihr den Urlaub in den Bergen verbrachte. Sie hatten ein kleines Sommerhaus an einem sonnigen Berghang, wo sie weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation die Ferien verbrachten. Hermine liebte diese friedliche Idylle und die gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihrer Familie. Doch ebenso liebste sie es, wenn sie einfach nur in der Sonne liegen und ein Buch lesen konnte. Sie tat es oft in den frühen Abendstunden, wenn der Wind sanft durch das weiche Gras und ihr Gesicht strich und die Abendsonne angenehm auf ihrer Haut prickelte. Dies bedeutete für sie inneren Frieden und die Flucht vor dem Stress in Hogwarts.

In der Ferien lernte sie nur sehr selten, sie war der Meinung, dass dafür die Schulzeit und nicht die Ferien gedacht waren. Und so trauerte sie jedes Mal aufs Neue den bereits vergangenen Tagen hinterher.

Hermine trug ein hellgelbes Sommerkleid und einen passenden ebenfalls gelben Hut. Es waren die Sachen, die sie hier am liebsten trug, welche sie aber in Hogwarts niemals jemandem zeigen würde. Denn auch sie hatte ihre Geheimnisse, die niemand außer ihr zu kennen brauchte.

Geheimnisse, bei diesen Worten musste sie seufzen. Sie würde dieses gelbe kurzärmelige Kleid nie wieder tragen können, jetzt wo man ihr dieses abscheuliche Mal in den Arm gebrannt hatte.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte man ihr all diese Erinnerungen und den Frieden dieser Urlaubstage genommen. Und zurück blieb nur innere Verwüstung.

Sie sah zum Himmel und das ungetrübte blau des Nachmittags wurde durch plötzlich heranziehende Gewitterwolken verhüllt. IN weiter Ferne hörte sie das Grollen des Donners, doch als sie ins Haus laufen wollte, sah sie, wie sich aus den Wolkenmassen das Gesicht des dunklen Lords formte. Es war dasselbe, welches sie in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Dieselben tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen, welche sich tief in ihren Kopf bohrten und Bilder von Leid und Qualen in ihr hervorriefen.

Sie hörte ihre Eltern schreien und doch es wurde bald von ohrenbetäubenden Brausen des Windes Verschluckt, welches ihr eine Rückkehr zur Hütte unmöglich machte. Dann jedoch vernahm sie noch ein ganz anderes Geräusch. Er lachte und vor ihren Augen ging die kleine Berghütte in Flammen auf.

Hermine erwachte schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett und bemerkte, dass das Lachen das sie gehört hatte aus ihrem eigenen Mund gekommen war. Irgendwo im Mädchenschlafraum hatte jemand eine Kerze entzündet in deren Schein sie die anderen Mädchen hocken sah, welche Hermine ängstlich und mit Horror im Blick musterten.

„Hermine? Bist du wach?" hörte sie nur die Stimme von Lavender aus der Ecke. Ein wenig benommen richtete Hermine sich auf und zwinkerte in die Dunkelheit. Das Mal auf ihrem Arm brannte wie Feuer.

„Ja, ja ich bin wach." Krächzte sie heiser und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. „Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt."

Sie sah, wie sich Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen abzeichnete.

„Keine Angst mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Und nun geht wieder schlafen. Wir haben morgen wieder einen harten Tag..."

Er stand wieder an dem Eingang dieser Krypta. Doch diesmal war er allein und der Mond beschien den Friedhof bei Nacht mit geisterhaften Licht. Hermine lag verdreht und zerschunden auf dem kalten Stein des Bodens und als er näher trat, konnte er keinen Hauch Leben mehr in ihr spüren. Es bestand kein Zweifel – sie war tot.

Traurigkeit wollte sich in seinem Herzen breit machen, doch er erschlug sie mit jahrelanger Übung und wurde hart. Menschen starben nun einmal, wenn sie sich dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellten.

Snape hob Hermines leblosen Körper hoch und trug ihn nach draußen. Wenig verwundert stellte er fest, dass es auf einmal Celine war, die er auf den Armen hielt. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn traurig und vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast mich im Stich gelassen.", sagte sie und spitzte Fangzähne blitzten dabei im kalten Mondlicht. „Du hast zugelassen, dass sie mir das antun konnten!" Sie schlang ihre Arme unerbittlich fest um seinen Nacken und grub ihre Zähne in seinen Hals. Und Snape ließ sie gewähren...

Seine schwindenden Sinne flüsterten ihm noch fieberhaft, dass es Hermine war, die da gerade sein Blut trank. Doch anstatt gegen den Trick dieses Vampirs anzukämpfen, lächelte er nur.

Snape schlug die Augen auf und blickte an die finstere Decke. Er atmete ruhig und schob die seltsamen Gefühle beiseite, die sein Alptraum mit sich gebracht hatte. Schon seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr von Celine geträumt und eben so lange hatte er keine Schuldgefühle gegenüber jemandem empfunden.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster, das einen Nachthimmel zeigte, in den sich der erste Anflug vom Blau des Morgens mischte. Es war schwer zu leugnen, dass es ihm nahe gegangen war, zusammen mit Dumbledore Hermine scheinbar tot auf dem Friedhof zu finden. Er sagte sich, dass es schließlich seine Pflicht als Professor war, auf seine Schüler acht zu geben und Schuld zu empfinden, wenn er versagte. Damit schlief er wieder ein.

Hermine wälzte nach dieser Nacht um so verzweifelter sämtliche Bücher und verbrachte so nahezu jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, die meisten Bücher schienen das dunkle Mal in ihren Beschreibungen völlig zu übergehen oder sparten mit Detaillierten Informationen, wo Hermine sie brauchte.  
Sie steckte in einer Sackgasse.  
Leider wusste sie nicht so viel über das Mal, dass sie sich sicher fühlte, oder dass sie sich die seltsamen Träume erklären konnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war fürchtete sie sich davor.  
Daher beschloss sie Snape nach der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke darauf anzusprechen, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke mehr als missfiel. Auch, wenn sie beide gegen Ende ihrer „Familienbeziehung" ein etwas entspannteres Verhältnis gehabt hatten, so war doch jeder Funken Freundschaft jetzt wie weggeblasen.  
Snape war dasselbe Ekel wie immer und sie wollte seine Hilfe.  
Doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig.

Die ganze Stunde über versuchte sie sich die rechten Worte zurecht zu legen. Sie wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass Snape Verdacht schöpfte. Das jedoch war angesichts einer solchen Frage nicht besonders einfach.

Snape hatte jedoch andere Probleme mit Hermine, die ihm wohl um einiges Dringender vorkamen. "Was brauen Sie da gerade zusammen, Miss Granger?", fragte er lauernd und besah sich sichtbar unzufrieden ihren Trank.

Hermine erweckte den Eindruck als hätte man sie aus einer tiefen Trance gerissen und ließ vor Schreck das Vanilleextrakt samt Flasche in den Kessel plumpsen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Snape an, biss sich dabei auf die Lippe und versuchte durch einen Zauberspruch das Unheil wieder einigermaßen gut zu machen.  
„Tut mir leid Professor. Ich war in Gedanken." Nuschelte sie und ihre Wangen nahmen nach rosa ein sattes rot an, was sofort ein aufgeregtes Johlen aus der Richtung der Slytherins zur Folge hatte.

"Nun, dann kommen Sie besser ganz schnell wieder hierher zurück.", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. "Sie wollen doch nicht etwa ihre erste schlechte Note ernten?"

Hermine schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein, das möchte ich nicht Professor." Endlich hatte sie die verlorene Flasche mit dem Zauberstab neben sich auf den Tisch dirigiert. Jedoch schien sie zu einer unförmigen Masse zusammengeschmolzen und Hermine hob verwundert die Augenbraue.

"Das scheint heute nicht Ihr Tag zu sein, Miss Granger.", bemerkte Snape und wirkte ein wenig verwundert. "Ich bezweifle, dass das noch was wird. Fangen Sie von vorne an." Dann machte er seine gefürchtete Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und ihr Gebräu verschwand vollständig.

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen nickte Hermine und machte sich bereits daran, die Zutaten neu zu schneiden. Den mitleidigen Blick von Ron und Harry übersah sie dabei völlig.

Hermine arbeitete nun mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit und endlich war es so weit, dass vor ihr das Gebräu in der gewünschten Farbe blubberte.

Snape nahm das Ergebnis mit Erstaunen aber ohne Bemerkung hin, während er seinen letzten Gang durch die Reihen machte. Zu der Klasse sagte er: "Füllen Sie wie gewohnt eine Flasche ab und stellen Sie sie auf das Pult. Sie sind entlassen."

Hermine folgte dem Befehl mit zitternden Fingern, auch sie wirkte weniger glücklich, obwohl sie den Trank in letzter Sekunde gerettet hatte. Sehr verschnörkelt und fast unleserlich beschriftete sie das Fläschchen bevor sie zu Harry und Ron an den Tisch trat.

"Ihr könnt schon mal vor gehen." meinte sie, wie sie hoffe mit undeutbarer Miene. "Ich nehme eure Flaschen mit." Natürlich hatten die beiden nichts dagegen einzuwenden und so machte sich Hermine daran so langsam wie es nur ging ihre Sachen vom Tisch zu räumen.  
Endlich leerte sich der Klassenraum, doch zu ihrem blanken Entsetzen waren es Malfoy und seine Bodyguards die blieben und geradewegs auf Snapes Pult zu marschierten.

"Scheint ganz so, als hätte sie unser goldenes Trio gestritten." höhne Malfoy mit lauter Stimme und schritt königlich an ihr vorbei.

Seine Nase schob sich noch ein ganzes Stück weiter nach oben, als er ihr einen überlegenen Seitenblick zu warf. "Scheint ganz so, als wäre ihr den Unfall nicht gut bekommen. Schade dass sie nicht für immer verschollen geblieben ist. Ein Schlammblut weniger..."

Es gab ein lautes Rascheln als Hermine hinter ihm ein Stück Papier in ihren Händen zerknüllte und dabei wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" fauchte sie ihn von hinten an bevor sie sich übellaunig die drei Fläschchen griff. Etwas unsicher stellte sie sich hinter ihn in die Reihe und hoffte, dass es keine weiteren Kommentare von ihm gab, doch sie irrte sich.

"Was hast du denn gegen Schlammblut einzuwenden, Granger? Hm? Bist doch eins." Wieder gab es Gelächter von Crabbel und Goyle, doch Hermine ertrug es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Schweigend harrte sie hinter dem Trio aus und versuchte noch einmal die zurechtgelegten Worte im Kopf durch zu gehen. Doch der schien wie leergefegt.

Dann jedoch konnte sie sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Brauchst du wirklich erst 2 Gorillas als Begleiter damit du dich einem Mädchen überlegen fühlst? Du bist erbärmlich Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten schritt sie an der Gruppe vorbei und stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch. „Was ist? Seid ihr hier fertig?"

Malfoy jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren. „Nein, sind wir nicht." Gab er betont cool zurück. „Und falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, Professor Snape gibt keine Sonderstunden für Gryffindors, es sei denn, sie sind so unfähig wie Potter." Die Gruppe johle und Hermine nutze den Blick um einen verstohlenen Blick zu Snape zu werfen.

Der Professor verfolgte den kleinen Disput ohne sichtbare Gemütsregung. Jeder andere Lehrer hätte Minuspunkte für die Beschimpfung als Schlammblut vergeben, nicht aber Snape. Malfoy nutzte Hermines Abgelenktheit und stellte seinen Trank mit solchem Elan auf das Pult, dass er "zufällig" mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe die Flaschen von Hermine, Ron und Harry von der Kante stieß. Die Fläschchen zersplittern klirrend auf dem harten Steinboden.

Snape sah von Hermine zu Malfoy. "Draco? Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."  
Malfoy kippte die Kinnlade herunter. "Denken Sie einmal in Ruhe über die Worte "Stil" und "Raffinesse" nach, Mister Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten purzelte Malfoys Flasche ohne sichtbares Zeichen ebenfalls vom Tisch. "Sie verstehen den Wink?"

Hermine hörtejedoch gar nicht hin sondern musterte die Spitter nur mit fassungslosem Kopfschütteln. Mühevoll versuchte sie den Kloß der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte herunter zu schlucken es gelang ihr jedoch nicht so recht. Was sollte nun werden? Snape würde ihnen ohne Frage schlechte Noten für die "Nicht erbrachte Leistung" verpassen und sie wusste nicht, wie sie Ron und Harry das erklären wollte.

Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach zu verschwinden, denn mittlerweile zweifelte sie stark daran, dass sich Snape überhaupt Zeit für sie nehmen würde. Doch sie beschloss, dass sie in einer solch wichtigen Sache nicht einfach klein beigeben sollte.

Malfoy hatte sich gerade von seinem Schock erholt, dass er nicht nur seine Note verloren, sondern auch noch Minuspunkte von seinem Lieblingsprofessor und Hauslehrer bekommen hatte. "Dafür wird jemand büßen.", zischte er, als er an Hermine vorbeirauschte, Crabble und Goyle im Schlepptau.  
"Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger..." Snape sah sie undurchschaubar ruhig und kühl an. "Halten Sie Ihren Trank für brauchbar?"

"Jetzt nicht mehr." sagte sie mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in der Stimme und hob endlich ihren Blick vom Boden.

"Nun... Ich meinte das Ergebnis, bevor es sich auf dem Boden verteilt hat."

"Achso." sie lächelte scheu. "Nun, ich hoffe dass es brauchbar gewesen wäre."

"Und die Arbeit von Potter und Weasley?"

Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. "Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht beurteilen." entschuldigte sie sich. "Ich... ich hatte heute wohl genug mit mir zu tun." Seufzend bückte sie sich zu dem Splittern herunter und fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingern durch den nassen Fleck.

Danach betrachtete sie sich ihre nun klebrigen Finger und roch daran. "Ich möchte mir nicht herausnehmen das beurteilen zu können, aber ich denke sie waren in Ordnung." sagte sie schließlich. "Zumindest sind meine Finger noch dran."

"Dieses Mal verlasse ich mich auf Ihr Urteil, Miss Granger. Zu schade, dass Crabble und Goyle nicht genug Verstand haben, Dracos Arbeit zu beurteilen...", sagte er gelassen, als wäre dies das Selbstverständlichste, was ein Professor Snape sagen könnte. "Sie dürfen gehen."

Hermine jedoch wandte sich nicht ab, sondern holte stattdessen tief Luft. "Eigentlich habe ich gewartet, weil ich sie um ihre Hilfe bei einem Aufsatz bitten möchte." begann sie zaghaft.  
Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. "Tatsächlich."

"Nun ich..." Hermine errötete sichtlich und wandte den Blick schnell zum Boden. "Ich habe schon alle möglichen Bücher der Bibliothek um Rat gesucht, weil ich ihnen eigentlich keine unnötige Arbeit machen wollte. Ich weiß ja dass sie viel zu tun haben."

Sie holte gepresst Luft. "Außerdem weiß ich, dass... nunja... das sie das Thema nicht sonderlich mögen werden."

"Wollen Sie nun fragen oder meine Geduld strapazieren?"

"Ich wollte ihnen ein paar Fragen über das dunkle Mal stellen." rückte sie schließlich heraus ging aber innerlich bereits in Deckung, weil sie eine Abfuhr von Snape befürchtete.

Snapes Augebrauen wanderten wieder rapide nach unten und ballten sich zu einem Grummelgewitter zusammen. "Sie schreiben einen Aufsatz über das Dunkle Mal?"

Hermine taumelte unweigerlich einen Schritt nach hinten. "Ja, ja das tue ich. Er dient dazu die Noten, welche ich in meiner Abwesenheit versäumte aufzufüllen." erklärte sie. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie Professor Moody auf dieses Thema gekommen ist."  
Innerlich betete sie, dass Snape ihre Lüge nicht durchschaute, machte sich aber dennoch bereit, ihren Geist gegen jeglichen Einbruch abzuschirmen.

"Nun gut, fragen Sie.", sagte Snape widerwillig.

Noch einmal holte Hermine tief Luft, bevor sie zu einer längeren Rede ansetzte. "Nun, ich weiß bereits, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf es seinen Anhängern während der dunklen Taufe schenkt, dass es ein Leben lang erhalten bleibt und dass der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger damit zu sämtlichen Versammlungen ruft."

"Ich frage mich jedoch, ob dies die einzige Funktion des Mals ist und ob es so etwas wie ein Einverständnis des künftigen Todesser benötigt, um ihn mit dem Mal zu segnen."  
Sie hoffte, dass sie alles so formuliert hatte, dass Snape keinen Anstoß an ihren Worten nehmen konnte.

"Segnen hat es bisher noch niemand genannt.", antwortete Snape. "Nicht einmal die finstersten und verdorbensten seiner Anhänger. Aber sie haben in der Tat Recht, es ist nicht das Einzige, was das Mal vermag."  
Er dachte ein wenig nach. "Es kann keine Kontrolle über den, der es trägt, ausüben, aber es erzeugt dennoch eine gewisse Bindung zu dem Dunklen Lord. Ich..." Er sah in Richtung der Tür, ob auch niemand zuhörte. "...wurde Anfangs von Alpträumen geplagt. Okklumentik ist aber ein hervorragender Weg, diesem Nebeneffekt zu entgehen. Und was ihre andere Frage angeht... Ich verstehe sie nicht ganz. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord das Mal entgegen des Willens eines Zauberers vergeben hätte."

Hermine seufzte. "Ich verstehe." sagte sie und hob dann vorsichtig den Kopf. "Dann werde ich es so aufschreiben. Danke Professor." Sie versucht nach außen einen gelassenen Ausdruck zu machen, doch innerlich überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken.

"Aber theoretisch ist es möglich.", fügte Snape hinzu. "Doch der Dunkle Lord zieht es vor, seine Feinde zu töten, wenn er ihnen schon so nahe ist. Und jeder, der sich ihm nicht anschließt, ist ein Feind für ihn."

Hermine nickte noch einmal und wandte sich zu Snape um. "Ich danke ihnen Professor, da ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach für sie gewesen sein kann." Sie schenkte ihm ein sorgloses Lächeln. "Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Aufsatz der Bibliothek zur Verfügung stellen. Dann können sie immer auf ihn verweisen, wenn jemand ihnen mit unangenehmen Fragen kommt."  
Snapes Augen wurden wieder undurchdringlich. "Das währe sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen, Miss Granger. Noch etwas?" Doch er stand bereits auf und begab sich in Richtung der Tür, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.


	16. Und wieder Legilimentik

In der nächsten Woche fand das Quidditchspiel der Gryffindors gegen die Slytherins statt und es schien bald so, als würde es im Gemeinschaftsraum kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr geben. Jeden Abend unterhielten sich Ron und Harry über die verschiedensten Taktiken, mit denen man die Slytherin am besten in die Schranken weisen und das Spiel für sich entscheiden konnte.

Hermine jedoch hatte eher mäßiges Interesse an dem Quidditchspiel, sie verbrachte den größten Teil der Zeit in der Bibliothek um den Aufsatz über das dunkle Mal zu schreiben. Sie wusste im Grunde nicht warum sie das tat, schließlich war die ganze Sache ja eigentlich nur eine Lüge gewesen um aus Snape einige Informationen heraus zu kitzeln. Doch sie vermutete, dass eben diese Sache es war, welche sie hierher trieb: Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

An den Abenden ging sie immer sehr früh zu Bett, da sie sich von Tag zu Tag erschöpfter fühlte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie Anstrengendes getan haben könnte. Früher hatte sie doch weder der Unterricht noch das zusätzliche Lernen dermaßen erschöpft.

Am Samstag war es dann endlich so weit. Hermine ging gemeinsam mit Lavender und den anderen Mädchen zum Quiddichfeld, da Harry und Ron schon wieder seit dem frühen Morgen auf dem Platz waren um zu trainieren. Sie suchte sich mit den anderen Mädchen einen Platz in der ersten Reihe, weil besonders Parvati und Lavender sich vorgenommen hatten, Harry heute besonders mit ihrem Applaus zu unterstützen. Innerlich lächelte sie über diese Tatsache.

Harry hatte so viele Verehrerinnen, dass Hermine sie gar nicht mehr zu zählen vermochte. Sie selbst war auch eine Zeit lang eines dieser dummen Hühner gewesen, aber das war schon eine ganze Weile her. Sie wusste, dass Harry keinen besonderen Draht zu den Frauen hatte, sie nicht verstand und Quiddich für ihn immer an erster Stelle stehen würde.

Der Anpfiff von Madam Hooch war es, der sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sofort erklang zu beiden Seiten von ihr ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische, so dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als mit den Händen ihre Ohren zu zu halten.

„Harry, Harry du schaffst es!" erklang es von allen Seiten und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Gut dass sie diese Phase hinter sich hatte.

Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten und Gryffindor führte mit 20 zu Null und aus den Reiher der Slytherins wurden die ersten Buhrufe laut. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Tatsache sie erfreute. Und als sie verstohlen in den Reihen nach Professor Snape suchte und dessen miesepetriges Gesicht sah, war ihre Freude komplett.

„Harry!" zunächst nahm sie Schreie neben sich gar nicht wahr, als jedoch auch Snapes plötzlich in Richtung Himmel schoss tat sie es ihm gleich. Es schien so als hätte Harry die Kontrolle über seinen Besen völlig verloren, so dass dieser mit ihm senkrecht auf den Boden zu raste. Das Schreien der Mädchen um sie herum schwoll zu einem ohrenbetäubenden kreischen an und nun war Hermine es die schrie. Sie sah, wie Harry wie ein Sack Mehl von den Boden krachte und sein Besen sofort in mehrere Teile zersprang. Das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen. Um die Unfallsstelle hatte sich eine riesige Staubwolke bebildet und schon sah Hermine, wie die ersten Leute zu ihm eilten. Unter ihnen Madam Hooch und Dumbledore. Auch Hermine überlegte nicht lange und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf, ihre Nachbarinnen taten es ihr gleich. Als sie jedoch in einer übergroßen Mädchentraube das Spielfeld erreichte wurde Harry bereits von zwei Schülern auf einer Bahre davon getragen und Hermine blieb nur ihm macht- und hilflos nachzublicken.

Dumbledore hingegen und die anderen Professoren, die herbeigeeilt waren, interessierten sich in diesem Augeblick viel mehr für den Besen von Harry, beziehungsweise für das, was davon übrig war. Selbst einem Blinden musste klar sein, dass Harry keinen solch gravierenden Flugfehler gemacht haben konnte. Nicht einmal ein gescheiterter Wronski-Bluff kam in Frage.  
Als man endlich einige Meter von Einschlagsort entfernt das Ende mit den Borsten fand, machte sich Moody daran, ein paar Zauber zu sprechen. Keine Minute später wandte er sich zu den anderen Professoren um, blickte sie mit seinem echten Augen an, während das andere einen Schuldigen zu erspähen versuchte, und sagte: "Es liegt ein ziemlich gemeiner Fluch auf diesem Besen. Jemand hat versucht, Mister Potter umzubringen."

Auch Hermine hatte unterdessen die Unfallstelle erreicht und während die anderen Mädchen sich kreischend daran machten, die Professoren nach Harrys Befinden und dem Unfallhergang zu befragen, machte sie selbst sich daran, die Unfallstelle ein wenig genauer zu untersuchen.

An diesem Unfall war eindeutig etwas mächtig faul, auch wenn sie nicht so recht wusste was es war. Konzentriert starrte sie auf die einzelnen Besenteile und übersah so völlig Malfoy, mit welchem sie deshalb unweigerlich zusammenstieß.  
„Pass doch auf Schlammblut!"

"Mister Malfoy!", rief Madame Hooch ensetzt. "10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"  
Malfoy jedoch ignorierte sie. „Ich muss schon sagen, dein Kumpel hat nen spektakulären Abgang hingelegt!" er grinste sie gemein an. „Wird Zeit, dass du versuchst ihm das nachzumachen."

Wütend ballte Hermine die Fäuste schnaubte jedoch nur verächtlich und wandte sich ab. "Du bist echt das Letzte!" keifte sie und rauschte davon.

"Sie bleiben hier, Miss Granger!", rief Moody. "Und alle anderen auch. Niemand verlässt das Stadion!"  
"Was haben Sie vor, Alestor?", fragte Madam Hooch.  
"Jeder, der bei diesem Spiel zugegen war, wird seinen Zauberstab vorzeigen.", knurrte Moody nur, und war wieder voll und ganz Auror.  
Also stellten sich alle der Reihe nach auf und schritten an Moody vorbei, der jedem Zauberstab mit den Worten "Prior Incantato!", einen Schatten des letzten Zaubers entlockte, der mit ihm gesprochen worden war.  
Als Malfoy an der Reihe war, hielt er Moody hochnäsig seinen Stab entgegen und blickte den Professor herausfordernd an. Doch was da aus seinem Zaubersab quoll war eine dunkle, unförmige Wolke und Moody grinste wie ein Haifisch. "Ein Slytherin, das hätte ich mir denken können."

Malfoy jedoch warf den Zauberstab weg, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. "Das war ich nicht!." protestierte er stur und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Mein Vater nimmt sie auseinander, wenn sie solche Lügen verbreiten, das schwöre ich ihnen."

Moody blicke Malfoy so finster an, dass er einen halben Meter zusammenzuschrumpfen schien. "Drohen Sie mir noch einmal mit ihrem Papa und ich werde Ihnen das nächste mal persönlich die Windeln wechseln."  
Snape war indessen hinter Malfoy getreten, und legte ihm schwer beide Hände auf die Schultern. "Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, Draco. Sie haben ihren Zauberstab auf mysteriöse Art und Weise jemand Anderem geborgt oder die Worte "Stil" und "Raffinesse" immer noch nicht begriffen." Seine Stimme war eiskalt.

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich jedoch keinen Deut. "Ich war es nicht." behauptete er stur. "Warum sollte ich denn bitte versuchen Potter umzubringen. Das erledigt der dunkle Lord doch früher oder später alleine."

Er mimte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der eher typisch für Snape war. "Ich verlange von ihnen, dass sie diese Sache aufklären Moody. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Ruf meiner Familie auf solch abscheuliche Weise beschmutzt wird." Damit strich er Snapes Hand von seiner Schulter und hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf.

Snape jedoch sagte noch eine Priese kälter: "Mister Malfoy. In mein Büro."

Malfoy wartete, bis Snape sich abgewandt hatte und stolzierte dann nur erhobenen Hauptes hinterher.

"Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es dieser Draco war.", brummte Moody, als die beiden Slytherin außer Hörweite waren. "So dämlich ist kein echter Malfoy."  
Dumbledores Blick huschte kurz zu Hermine, doch nur so rasch, dass es kaum jemand gesehen haben konnte. "Nun, da dieser Akt des Dramas beendet ist, können sie alle das Stadion verlassen. Das Spiel wird wiederholt, sobald der Sucher der Gryffindor wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Hermine wagte sich jedoch keinen Augenblick von der Stelle sondern starrte immer noch wie betäubt auf die Besenteile. Mit einem lauten Seufzten bückte sie sich und begann die Einzelteile auf zu lesen und zu einem Häufchen zusammen zu tragen. "Da ist nicht mehr viel zu retten. Wie ihm das wohl erkläre."

"Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Miss Granger.", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte freundlich. "Bringen Sie die Besenteile einfach in einer Stunde in mein Büro." Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich. "Es geht doch nichts über eine große Herausforderung, nicht wahr?"

Hermine, die schon etwas optimistischerer wirkte nickte nur lächelnd. "Wenn sie einen Moment warten, kann ich auch gleich mitkommen." schlug sie vor und mir einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes schwebte das zersplitterte Holz vor ihr in Augenhöhe. „Ich bin schon so weit."

"Ich habe noch einiges mit Alestor zu besprechen.", entschuldigte sich Dumbledore. "Kommen Sie in einer Stunde und bringen Sie Appetit auf Zitronenbrausebonbons mit."

Pünktlich wie Dumbledore ihr geheißen hatte war sie eine Stunde später vor der Fratze des Gargoyles, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg, doch bereits an der hier scheiterte sie. _Passwort..._ überlegte sie und warf unterbewusst einen Blick auf die Trümmer von Harrys Besen, welche sie sorgsam in einen Korb gelegt hatte. Sicher würde er sich freuen, wenn sie gleich seinen Besen zum ersten Krankenbesuch mitbrachte.

Eine Weile lang stand sie ratlos vor dem Wasserspeier, doch kein Passwort, was typisch für Dumbledore sein konnte, fiel ihr ein.

Vollkommen unerwartet tauchte Snape hinter ihr auf. "Nun, Miss Granger? Nicht gut im Raten?"

Hermine schreckte zusammen und wandte sich zu Snape um. "Professor?" Dann jedoch fing sie sich wieder. "Nein, raten war nie meine Stärke..." sie lächelte schwach. "Ich bevorzuge es die Dinge zu wissen.Wollen sie auch zum Direktor? Ich bin hier um ihm Harrys Besen zu bringen. Er meinte dass man noch was retten könnte."

"In der Tat. Der Schulleiter hat mich rufen lassen.", sagte er nur knapp und rief dem Gargoyle dann zu: "Grummelnde Greifenreiter!" Die Statue drehte sich beflissentlich zur Seite und offenbarte die Wendeltreppe.

Hermine die nicht so recht verstand sah ihn zunächst nur mit offenem Mund an, nickte dann aber und trat vor ihm durch die Tür. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, doch sie schob es sofort wieder zur Seite als sie Dumbledores Büro betrat. Fawkes begrüßte sie wie auch bei ihrem letzten Besuch mit einem fröhlich klingenden Aufschrei und setzte sich dieses Mal hinter Dumbledore auf eines der kleinen Fenster.

Dumbledore stand auf und lächelte vergnügt, doch irgend etwas schien ihn ebenfalls zu beunruhigen. "Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger und langen sie kräftig zu." Zu Snape sagte er: "Das gilt freilich auch für Sie." Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er Hermine verstohlen zu.  
"Ich ziehe es heute vor, zu stehen.", erwiderte Snape mit einem falschfreundlichen Lächeln. "Sonst esse ich Miss Granger noch all die Köstlichkeiten weg."

Hermione jedoch rollte nur zu Dumbledore mit den Augen und lächelte schief. "Keine Angst Professor Snape. Ich hatte nicht vor lange zu bleiben. Harry erwartet mich sicher schon..."

Dumbledore besah sich indessen die Bruchstücke und wirkte dabei mehr amüsiert als grübelnd. "Nun, ich schätze, wir werden den Patienten retten können.", sagte er schließlich. Er nahm den Korb, schüttete die Bruchteile in einen silbernen Apparat, der viel zu klein wirkte, all das Holz aufnehmen zu können und schloss ihn. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen einen Knauf an diesem seltsamen Gerät, es gab ein knirschendes und ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich und dann war es still. Dumbledore griff hinein und zog den intakten Besen hervor, wie ein falscher Zauberer das Kaninchen aus dem Hut.  
"Sehr nützlich, dieses Gerät.", strahlte der Professor und reichte Hermine stolz den Besen. "Vor allem, wenn man die Gewohnheit hat, unberechenbare Experimente zu machen."

Hermine strahle und nahm den Besen entgegen. "Danke Professor. Jetzt braucht Harry sicher keine halbe Woche, bis er wieder mit dem Ding rumfliegt." Sie machte sich bereits daran aufzustehen.

"Ich fürchte, es gibt noch eine Angelegenheit zu besprechen.", sagte Dumbledore und nun war seine Beunruhigung deutlicher spürbar. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Tisch und legte seine Hände zu einem Dreieck zusammen. "Wie fühlen Sie sich, seit ihrer Wiederkehr, Miss Granger?"

Sofort setzte Hermine sich wieder, legte dabei den Besen vorsichtig neben sich auf den Boden. "Ich verstehe nicht Professor." sie musterte Dumbledore ein wenig verwirrt. "Nun, wenn sie den versäumten Stoff meinen, den habe ich erstaunlich schnell nachgeholt."

"Daran habe ich nicht gezweifelt.", sagte Dumbledore und wirkte ein wenig beruhigt, als er ihre Verwirrung bemerkte. "Aber sie sind nur knapp dem Tod entgangen und waren ohne Zweifel einer Menge hässlicher Flüche ausgeliefert. Gibt es irgend welche Beschwerden, die Sie haben?"

Hermine überlegte und ihr fielen ihre seltsamen Träume ein. "Körperlich nicht." beruhigte sie ihn schließlich und warf einen unauffälligen Blick hinter zu Snape. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, wenn er ihr die ganze Zeit im Rücken stand. "Nur dass ich nachts manchmal.. nunja, ich habe Albträume." sie seufzte. "Aber ich fürchte auch das ist nicht Ungewöhnliches."

"Die wenigsten von uns finden ruhigen Schlaf, in diesen Tagen.", sagte Snape schließlich und trat neben Hermine.

Dumbledore sah ihn kurz fragend an, ließ es dann aber dabei bewenden. "Es ist mir unangenehm, das zu fragen...", sagte er schließlich. "Sie haben viel getan für Hogwards, den Orden und alle freien Zauberer. Würden Sie sich einem Test unterziehen lassen? Es ist Ihre Wahl."

Hermine, der ungutes vorschwante blickte von Dumbledore zu Snape und wieder zurück. „Ich verstehe." Sagte sie kurz angebunden lächelte jedoch nicht mehr. Sie fürchtete, dass Snape sehen könnte, wie sie sich das Mal verbunden hatte und sie zur Rede gestellt hatte und ihr wurde schlecht.  
Doch was blieb ihr schon übrig? „Gut, machen sie ihren Test." Erwidertre sie schließlich mit einem hörbaren Seufzen und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass ja auch alles sein Gutes hatte. Vielleicht hatte dieser Albtraum dann endlich ein Ende...

"Bitte verstehen Sie meine Absichten nicht falsch.", sagte Dumbledore entschuldigend. "Doch in solchen Zeiten müssen wir auf alle Tricks Voldemords gefasst sein. Severus?"  
Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. "Ich werde jetzt Legilimentik gebrauchen, um ihre Erinnerung an Ihre Gefangenschaft zu erforschen, Miss Granger.", sagte er. Die sonst übliche Kälte in seiner Stimme schien nicht mehr da zu sein. "Sie dürfen alle anderen Erinnerungen davor und danach abschirmen, sie interessieren mich auch nicht."

Hermine nickte und kniff ihre Lippen zusammen. Noch einmal blickte sie unsicher zu Dumbledore. "Okay, ich bin bereit." sie schluckte und blickte Snape in die Augen.

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab. "Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft.", sagte er und sprach den Zauber.

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie Snape in ihrem Verstand war. Bereitwillig ließ sie die Augenblicke in der Zelle und die Unterrichtsstunden Revue passieren und endete erst in dem Moment, als Snape sie vor dem Ausgang allein gelassen hatte.

Der Schatten eines Gefühles von Zorn über ihre Erlittene Folter drang von Snape herüber. "Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie das noch einmal durchleben müssen, Miss Granger.", drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr. "Aber es ist von entscheidender Wichtigkeit. Was ist dann geschehen?"

Hermine jedoch dachte im Moment eher an die Folter im Klassenraum, spürte deutlich, wie sie nach dem fünften bereits vor den Schülern auf dem Stuhl zusammensackte. Doch erst nach dem 10. verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Dann jedoch war es etwas ganz anderes, was sie irritierte. Ihr Mal, es brannte!  
Die Verbindung brach ab und Snape zuckte zurück. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er Hermine verwirrt an, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf um ihn zu klären und sagte dann abwesend zu Dumbledore: "Sie hat zu viel durchlitten, als das wir ihr das noch einmal antun sollten. Ich konnte keine Lüge entdecken, Schulleiter."

Hermine nickte nur und wischte sich noch immer schnell atmend den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Dann darf ich jetzt gehen?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und blickte wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Natürlich.", antwortete Dumbledore mit väterlicher Stimme. "Ich bin froh, dass Sie zumindest auf diese Weise unversehrt aus Voldemords Schule entkommen sind. Vergessen Sie Harrys Besen nicht."

Hermine nickte und griff schnell nach dem Besen. Das Mal auf ihrem Arm brannte wie Feuer, doch sie verzog keine Miene. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Unsicher stand sie auf und blickte noch einmal zu Dumbledore. "Dann wissen sie ja wir froh ich über diese Tatsache bin." Sie nickte ihm zu. "Ich werde Harry einen schönen Gruß von ihnen bestellen, wenn es ihnen Recht ist..."

Snape war auch aufgestanden. "Wenn Sie meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigen, würde ich auch gerne gehen."

Dumbledore nickte ihm höflich zu. "Natürlich Severus."

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine. ""Selbstverständlich dürfen sie Harry einen schönen Gruß von mir bestellen. Ich werde in ein paar Stunden auch selbst mal nach ihm sehen." Dann senkte er seinen Kopf, so dass er sie über seine Brillengläser hinweg anblickte. "Ich wünsche ihnen, dass sich ihre Albträume bessern."

Hermine nickte. "Das hoffe ich auch. Auf Wiedersehen Professor."

Snape folgte Hermine auf dem Fuße, als sie das ungewöhnliche Büro des Schulleiters verließ und schritt mit ihr schweigsam die Wendeltreppe hinab. Immer noch schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander die Korridore entlang, bis sich ihre Wege trennten. In diesem Augenblick sagte Snape:  
"Das mag ihnen jetzt seltsam erscheinen, aber..." Er sah sie nachdenklich an. "Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie das durchmachen mussten. Eben wie auch auf dem Friedhof."

Hermine nickte und blickte ihn an. "Wie sie sehen lebe ich noch." sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber es tut trotzdem gut diese Worte von ihnen zu hören."  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, doch dann wurde er wieder ganz der Alte. "Gräueltaten wie diese..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Granger." Er wandte sich in Richtung der Slytherin-Gewölbe. "Und grüßen Sie Potter von mir.", sagte er zynisch und verschwand.


	17. Wenn Hauselfen Walzer spielen

Auch in dieser Nacht träumte Hermine, doch nicht wie sie erwartet hatte von  
Voldemord oder einem Attentat, sondern von Snape. Es war ein sehr ungestümer  
Traum, der ihr bei genauerem darüber nachdenken die Schamesröte ins Gesicht  
trieb. Doch sie wusste besser als jeder andere, dass man nichts für seine  
Träume konnte. Zumindest blieb der Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sie weder  
Okklumentikstunden noch einen Besuch von Summersby bekommen würde und so das  
Geträumte wirklich ihr Geheimnis blieb.   
Dennoch war die nächste Zaubertrankstunde mehr als unangenehm. Ständig sah  
sie Snapes Gesicht vor sich, wie sie es im Traum gesehen hatte und es half  
auch nichts, wenn sie sich krampfhaft bemühte ihn nicht an zu sehen. Seine  
Stimme, diese wunderbar tiefe Stimme, blieb und drängte sich erbarmungslos  
in jeden Winkel ihres Bewusstseins.  
Die unvermeidliche Folge dessen war, dass auch in dieser Stunde ihr Trank in  
Flammen aufging, statt dass er friedlich vor ihr im Kessel blubberte. Doch  
Snape schien es aus irgend einem Grund nicht zu sehen und sie war froh  
darüber. So schnell sie konnte beseitigte sie selbst das Chaos und setzte  
dann zu einem neuen Versuch an, der in einer viel zu wässrigen Brühe  
endete, die sie Ron beim Gehen schnell in die Hand drückte und ihm  
erklärte, dass sie mit Mc Gonagall mit der Bibliothek verabredet war. Schon  
im nächsten Moment hatte sie den Kerker hinter sich gelassen und brauste  
stattdessen in Richtung Krankenflügel. Harry würde ihr sicher ein wenig  
Ablenkung verschaffen.

Snape hatte Hermine in dieser Zaubertrankstunde nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen und tat es auch jetzt nicht, als sie aus dem Unterrichtsraum floh. Dennoch war er sich ihrer Präsenz die ganze Zeit über mehr als deutlich bewusst. Zu bewusst, wie er fand. Natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass Hermines Trank... _Miss Grangers Trank, _korrigierte er sich, lichterloh gebrannt hatte. Doch zu seinem Glück hatte Goyle in dem selben Augenblick seinen Trank nahe an die Selbstvernichtung gebracht und so konnte sich Snape guten Gewissens darum kümmern, dass der untalentierte Slytherin einige unauffällige Hilfe von ihm erhielt.

Als das Gewölbe endlich in würdiger Stille und vollkommen verlassen dalag, setzte sich Snape auf einen der Tische und besah finster den Platz, auf dem Hermine gesessen hatte. Die ganze Sache war absurd, eigentlich lächerlich. Er ließ sich von einem kleinen Traum aufscheuchen wie ein Teenager.

Doch er konnte sich nur all zu gut an dieses seltsame Gefühl nach dem Aufwachen erinnern, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hatte. Kurzzeitig hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Professor Trelawney aufzusuchen, um sie wegen des Traums zu konsultieren. Aber der Gedanke, sie würde den ganzen Traum gleich als Omen für Hermines grausamen und schmerzhaften Tod durch seine Hand interpretieren – oder sonst solch ein Unsinn – hatten ihn diesen Einfall ganz schnell verwerfen lassen.

Er fand es dennoch seltsam, dass Miss Granger heute selbst neben sich gestanden hatte. Ob sie vielleicht... Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf und stand auf. Das alles war eines Slytherin unwürdig! Zornig auf sich selbst rauschte er aus dem Zimmer.

Harry sah an diesem Tag schon wesentlich besser aus als bei ihrem letzten  
Besuch. Bereits als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte begrüßte er  
sie mit einem sonnigen Lächeln und winkte ihr mit dem frisch reparierten  
Besen zu.  
"Ich kann morgen entlassen werden." jubelte er und umarmte sie, sobald sie  
in Reichweite war. "Dann kann ich endlich wieder Quiddich spielen."  
Hermine nickte und tätschelte ihm lächelnd den Kopf. "Hast es ja lange genug  
hier drin aushalten müssen, nicht wahr?"  
Harry nickte energisch, zog dabei einen Schmollmund, was Hermine erneut zum  
Lachen brachte. "Aber hey, es ist ja nur noch bis morgen..."

Doch am nächsten Morgen, so erfuhr Hermine, sollte Harry Potter nicht  
entlassen werden. Jemand hatte heimlich seinen Heiltrank mit einem anderen  
vertauscht, welcher Nacheinander jeden einzelnen Muskel im Körper lähmte und  
derjenige früher oder später an Erstickung oder ähnlichem starb.  
Harrys Glück war es gewesen, dass Madam Pomphrey gerade noch rechtzeitig in  
das Zimmer geeilt war, sie hatte wohl seltsame gurgelnde Geräusche aus dem  
Zimmer gehört, und ihn unter die Lebenden zurück geholt hatte.

Snape saß an dem Tisch in seinem Büro und besah das halbleere Fläschchen vor sich mit konzentriertem Blick. Es gab ihm ein gehöriges Rätsel auf. Irgend jemand in Hogwards hatte zum zweiten Mal versucht, Potter umzubringen. Inzwischen glaubte er nicht mehr, dass Draco dahinter steckte. So verbohrt war er nicht. Es war ohne Frage das Werk eines Dieners des Dunklen Lords.  
Doch das war nicht das irritierende an diesem Trank. Gifte waren nicht Bestandteil des normalen Unterrichts und gerade dieser hier war ein kleines Meisterwerk. Wer auch immer ihn gebraut hatte, musste sehr viel Talent für Zaubertränke besitzen. Und er hatte eine Flasche aus Snapes Klassenraum verwendet. Von Filch über irgend einen Schüler bis hin zu einem Lehrer könnte jeder diese Flasche genommen haben. Aber sie bewies ohne Zweifel, dass der Trank in Hogwards gebraut worden war.

Übel gelaunt eilte er durch die düsteren Kellergänge Hogwards, und sein Kopf grübelte immer noch über eine Lösung nach.

Fast liebevoll streichelte Hermine das vergilbte Pergament mit ihren Fingern als sie kaum spürbar die gelesenen Worte mit ihren Fingern verfolgte. "Die Geschichte Hogwarts" hauchte sie atemlos und blickte sich ein letztes Mal misstrauisch in der dunklen Bibliothek um. Nachts war einfach die beste Zeit um hier ungestört lesen zu können, auch wenn die klirrende Kälte des Steinbodens ihr so einiges abforderte. Seufzend zog sie die mitgebrachte Wolldecke ein wenig enger um sich und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Pergament.  
"Na dann wollen wir mal..."

"Können Sie auch keinen Schlaf finden?", erklang auf einmal Snapes Stimme kühl aus dem Dunkeln und der Professor trat in den Lichtschein des Zauberstabs. "Miss Granger?"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab fallen und das Licht erlosch. Einen leisen Fluch murmelnd kramte sie im Dunkeln ihre Sachen zusammen und schlug das schwere Buch zu. "Das gleiche gilt wohl auch für sie." murmelte sie in die Dunkelheit und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was sie von der unerwünschten Unterbrechung hielt.  
"Ich habe eine Menge nachzuholen, so dass Tags nicht viel Zeit für private Interessen bleibt." erklärte sie schnell fand dann schließlich ihren Zauberstab und entfachte erneut angenehm warmes Licht.  
"Und was treibt sie hierher?"

"Der Wissensdurst, was sonst?", erwiderte er ein wenig sanfter, nun da er keine schlechten Absichten mehr vermutete. "Der einzige Durst, der mit einem Zaubertrank nicht gestillt werden kann." Er murmelte den Lichtzauber und schritt eines der Regale hinab. "Aber das Leben wäre doch langweilig, könnte man sich alles Wissen durch einen Schluck aneignen." Er griff zielsicher ein besonders alt aussehendes Buch aus dem Regal. "An diesem wundervollen Ort ist alles Wissen versammelt, das man sich erträumen kann. Man muss nur Verstand und Disziplin genug haben, zu lesen."

Hermine seufzte und nickte. Wie recht er doch hatte. Kurzzeitig durchzuckte sie der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr mit diesem Mann gemeinsam hatte als sie dachte, doch sie verwarf ihn sehr schnell wieder.  
"Ich könnte ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten." schlug sie vor und warf einen Blick zu der silbernen Thermoskanne die sie mitgebracht hatte. Wie oft hatte sie bereits versucht wie eine Hexe und nicht wie ein Muggel zu denken. Doch die alten Gewohnheiten hafteten ihr immer noch an.

Snape nickte andeutungsweise und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber an den Tisch. "Warum sich mit Tee begnügen?", fragte er und mit einem komplizierten Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien auf einmal Kuchen und Tassen mit dampfenden Kaffee auf dem Tisch. "Bedienen Sie sich."

Hermine nickte schwach und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Picknick in der Bibliothek." murmelte sie und griff nach einen Stück Kuchen. "Und ich dachte sie würden mich vor die Türe setzen..." Beiläufig legte sie das Buch neben sich und schlug es wieder auf.

Snape verbot sich offenbar ein Lächeln, begann aber auch an einem Stückchen Kuchen zu knabbern. "Ich habe früher viele Stunden heimlich in der Bibliothek verbracht. Es...", er zögerte einen Augenblick, "war nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man zu intensiv in Büchern über Flüche las. Ihre Lektüre ist ja dagegen harmlos."  
Er schlug sein eigenes Buch auf. Draußen brachen die Wolken auf und heller Mondschein flutete durch die großen Fenster herein. "Eine wundervolle Nacht für Studien.", sagte Snape leise und warf Hermine dabei einen raschen Seitenblick zu.

Sie bemerkte ihn jedoch nicht und griff sich stattdessen ebenfalls ihr Buch. Nachdenklich durchblätterte sie mehrere Seiten, überflog den Text bis sie schließlich an einem bestimmten Absatz hängen blieb.  
Unbewusst zupfte sie ein weiteres Mal an ihrer Decke und wickelte sie noch enger um sich. "Wenn ich es nicht selbst erlebt hätte, würde ich nicht für möglich halten wie kalt es nachts in diesen Gewölben werden kann." murmelte sie und blickte von ihrem Buch auf. "Man könnte meinen der Raum wäre mit einem Fluch belegt, der unartige Schüler von nächtlichen Lesestunden abhalten soll."

"Dann wirkt sich dieser Fluch aber auch auf die Lehrer aus.", meinte Snape und lächelte ein wenig. "Sobald sie in Ihrem Buch auf denjenigen stoßen, der dafür verantwortlich ist, verraten Sie es mir. Ob tot oder lebendig, ich lasse mir etwas gemeines einfallen."  
Er sah sich missmutig um. "Es ist in der Tat sehr ungemütlich hier." Er stand auf und ging zu einem Kamin, der Hermine noch nie aufgefallen war. Snape stieß seinen Zauberstab hinein, Flammen schlugen hoch und erfüllten die nähere Umgebung bald mit einer wohligen Wärme. Das gelbe Flackern des Kamins warf mildes Licht auf die Regale. "Besser?"

Zunächst schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf nickte dann aber lächelnd. "Ja besser." Dann fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. "Sie sind ja ein richtiger Kavalier, Professor."  
Das nahm Snape mit einem zwiespältigen Gesichtsausdruck hin. "Bilden Sie sich nichts ein, das war reiner Eigennutz."

"Natürlich. Von ihnen hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet." gluckste sie und griff nach ihrer Tasse und trank genüsslich ihren Tee: Apfel- Zimt. Bei diesen Temperaturen genau das richtige.

"Ich will sie jetzt auch nicht weiter belästigen." Sie griff sich wieder ihr Buch und las.

Snape vertiefte sich in seinen eigenen Wälzer, doch recht konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Er musste an seinen seltsamen Traum denken und Hermine erinnerte ihn nur all zu deutlich daran. Es war Zeit, die Sache aus der Welt zu räumen. Er machte seinen Mund auf, um sie nach ihrem seltsamen Verhalten in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde zu fragen, doch heraus kam nur: "Tanzen Sie gerne, Miss Granger?"

Hermine blickte verwundert von ihrem Buch auf. Was sollte denn jetzt diese Frage? Tanzen, sie würde natürlich ablehnen. Doch als sie den Mund öffnete entglitt ihr nur ein kokettes: "Es kommt ganz darauf an, wer mich das fragt."

Snape sah sie neugierig an, blickte dann in der Bibliothek umher und sagte: "Haben Sie schon jemals im Mondschein in einer Bibliothek getanzt? Ich nicht." Er sah zu ihr und direkt in ihre Augen. In diesem Moment hatte sein Blick etwas von Summersby. "Es wäre eine einmalige Gelegenheit."

Innerlich schrie alles in ihr dass sie doch ablehnen sollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte sie es nicht. "Warum eigentlich nicht?" lächelnd legte sie ihr Buch beiseite.

Snape lächelte ebenso, das erste offene, frohe Lächeln, dass sie je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und verbeugte sich vor ihr, bevor er Hermine seine Hand reichte. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Mit der anderen Hand schnippte er mit dem Finger und ein gutes Dutzend Hauselfen erschienen mit einem Plopp am Ende des Tisches. Jeder hatte ein kleines Musikinstrument dabei. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie tun es freiwillig."

Hermine kicherte. "Sehr gern, Professor Snape." erwiderte sie schließlich und ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand. Sie war wärmer, als sie es von einem Kerkermeister vermutet hatte.

Die Hauselfen begannen einen Walzer zu spielen und die Musik schwebte leicht und beschwingt durch die Bibliothek. Snape führte Hermine zu einer freien Fläche und der Tanz begann. Für einen Slytherin, der nur schwarz trug und sich bevorzugt in Kellern verkroch, tanzte er ganz passabel.

Auch Hermine die noch nie zuvor Walzer getanzt hatte, schien auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise die Schritte zu kennen und es fiel ihr leicht sich ganz der Musik hinzugeben. Gedankenversunken schmiegte sie sich an den warmen Körper vor hier und genoss den angenehmen Geruch der von ihm ausging.

_Minze und Zitrone_ dachte sie abwesend.

Dann jedoch durchzuckte ein ganz anderer Gedanke ihren Verstand. "Sie tanzen wundervoll Severus." sagte sie und erschrak sogleich über ihre persönliche Anrede.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir die Schule des Feindes überlebt haben.", erwiderte Severus mit sanfter, tiefer Stimme. "Sonst hätten wir nie diese wundervolle Stunde erlebt." Er zögerte einen Augenblick, und dann flüsterten seine Lippen direkt neben ihrem Ohr. "Und ich bin froh, dass wir sie teilen, Hermine."

Hermine stieß einen gepressten Seufzer aus als sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen riesigen Sprung machte. "Mir geht es ebenso." gestand sie und schmiegte ihre Wange an sein Gesicht.

In diesem Augenblick war der Walzer zu Ende und sie kamen in vollkommener Stille zum Stehen. Nun, vollkommen war die Stile nicht, denn Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz noch in zwanzig Schritt Entfernung zu hören sein müsste. Sanft löste er sich ein wenig von Hermine und sah tief in ihre wundervollen, dunkelbraunen Augen. "Ich habe stets Deinen wachen Geist bewundert, Dein Streben nach Wissen. Doch, dass sich dahinter ein solch wertvoller Mensch verbirgt, hätte ich nie erwartet."

Hermine wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, zu sehr hatte es ihr mit seinen Worten die Sprache verschlagen. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und führte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das seine heran. "Ich bin leider kein Mensch großer Worte Severus. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir das." Zärtlich legte sie ihm dabei den linken Arm um die Schulter.

Snape lächelte sanft. "Wie könnte ich nicht?", flüsterte er, nahm sie behutsam in die Arme und...

Das Schrillen eines magischen Weckers ließ Hermine kerzengerade in ihrem Bett erwachen. Wie oft war sie froh gewesen, dass man direkt vor einem schrecklichen Moment aus einem Traum erwachte, doch dieses Mal nahm sie diese Tatsache nur sehr bedauernd hin..

Ein ärgerlicher Fluch traf den Wecker, welcher zu einem klumpen schwarzen Metalls zusammenschmolz als sie sich noch einmal unter ihrer Bettdecke verkroch und hoffte noch ein wenig weiter zu träumen. Doch sie konnte keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Snape starrte die Decke seines Zimmers an, doch alles was er sah waren die Augen von Miss Granger. Irgendwie erschienen sie ihm noch der harmloseste Teil dieses Traumes gewesen zu sein, also hielt er sich daran fest, um keine der anderen Erinnerungen hochkommen zu lassen.

Was sollte er nun tun? _Dieser ganze Traum ist an Absurdität kaum zu überbieten und die Walzer spielenden Hauselfen waren noch das geringste Übel._, dachte eine zynische Stimme in ihm. _Zynismus ist manchmal etwas wundervoll praktisches_, dachte ein wohl verborgener sanfterer Teil in ihm.

Die tiefen Augen von Her... Miss Granger machten den stets abwesend und wässrig aussehenden Augen von Professor Trelawney platz, die ihn durch ihre übergroße Brille musterten. _Dieser Traum kann nur zweierlei bedeuten., _säuselte Trelawney. _Der Tod wird sie beide beim Walzertanzen ereilen. Oder Sie sind einfach vernarrt in dieses Mädchen, Professor._

Mit einer energischen Bewegung riss Snape Bettdecke und Trugbilder gleichermaßen beiseite und begann seinen Tag.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hermine auf Das Buch in ihren Händen starren müssen, was ihr so einige merkwürdige Seitenblicke von Ron und ihren anderen Tischnachbarn einbrachte. "Die Geschichte Hogwarts." Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich dieses Buch wirklich vor einigen Tagen ausgeliehen hatte.  
Daran hatte sie sich gar nicht erinnern können. Was wollte sie mit diesem Buch, wo sie es doch nahezu auswendig kannte?  
Verwirrt schob sie den Gedanken beiseite, biss schüttelnden Kopfes in ihr Toast und stellte fest, dass es bereits kalt und steinhart war.

Dieser Traum war das absurdeste gewesen, was ihr in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Snape als Vampir war eine Geschichte, doch übertraf sie einen mit ihr Walzertanzenden Snape keinesfalls. Das war der Gipfel der Absurdheit.

Wütend würgte sie den Brocken im Hals herunter und legte den Rest ihres Frühstücks beiseite. Sie würde nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek gehen und das Buch wieder abgeben.

Ja, das würde sie. Und dann wurde es endlich wieder Zeit nach vorn zu blicken. Doch wenn sie das tat, dann bereitete ihr die nächste Zaubertränkestunde neue Magenschmerzen.

Snape saß in der Biblothek der Schule, an einem der Tische, und fragte sich, was er da eigentlich tat. Er hasste das stille Gewusel der Schüler, die neugierigen Blicke und das heimliche Tuscheln. Seit er damals Schüler an dieser Schule geworden war, war das so gewesen. Erst, weil er der Sonderling war. Ein Slytherin, still und zurückgezogen, mit einem Arsenal an Flüchen im Ärmel. Dann, als er hier zum Professor berufen wurde, brachte man ihm Misstrauen entgegen, verdächtigte ihn immer wieder im Dienste des Dunklen Lords gestanden zu haben. Daher rührten sein Hass auf dieses Tuscheln und diese Blicke.  
Und dennoch saß er nun hier, inmitten dieser vorlauten Gören, die hinter seinem Rücken "Snape explodiert" oder sonstwas spielten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und las weiter in seinem Buch über das Wesen der Zaubertränke, Band 5: 'Meistertränke und ihre Geheimnisse'. Wenigstens das hatte dieser grauenhafte Traum mit sich gebracht: Die Idee, dass in diesem Buch die Lösung stehen könnte.

Den Blick strickt zu Boden gewandt marschierte Hermine durch die Vorhalle der Bibliothek. Es war erstaunlich voll hier für einen Freitag Nachmittag, so stellte sie fest. Doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Deutlich spürte sie das erwärmte Leder des Buchdeckels unter ihren Fingern als sie sich in die lange Schlage der Schüler einreihte, welche an dem Schreibtisch warteten, an dem Mrs Pincks saß.  
Sie hasste es ihre Zeit mit sinnlosen Wartereien zu verbringen. Doch was blieb ihr heute schon anderes übrig?

Als Snape, der sich heute nicht so recht konzentrieren konnte, einmal mehr den Blick hob, um einen Schüler mit einem grimmigen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen, entdeckte er Miss Granger in der Schlange. Und das Buch, das sie in den Händen hielt, erinnerte ihn einmal mehr an den Traum gestern Nacht. "Die Geschichte Hogwarts". Snape schüttelte zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag den Kopf und senkte seinen Blick rasch wieder.

Dann, kaum einen Moment später entdeckte auch Hermine ihn. Er saß an einem der Lesetische und schien in eines der Bücher vertieft zu sein. Nur etwas brachte sie zum Stutzen. Sie hatte Snape noch nie in der Bibliothek gesehen. Aber was zum Teufel machte er gerade jetzt hier? Ihre Gedanken rasten, blieben an ihrem letzten Traum hängen. Das war doch geradezu lächerlich! Sie führte sich auf wie ein 13 jähriges Mädchen!

Innerlich lachte sie über diesen Gedanken. Viele glaubten, sie habe dieses Alter übersprungen. Doch Hermine wusste es besser... Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Nächte in denen sie Professor Lockard heimlich hinterher geschmachtet hatte. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie Schwärmereien für Lehrer endlich hinter sich hatte... Und jetzt das hier!

Einfach lächerlich! Hermine Granger benahm sich nicht wie ein Teenager!  
"Miss Granger? Was kann ich für sie tun?" es war die Stimme von Mrs Pincks, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. War sie denn schon an der Reihe?

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, entschuldigen die Mrs. Ich bin noch nicht so weit." KOpfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und steuerte geradewegs auf den Professor zu. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie dem ganzen Schrecken endlich ein Ende setzte!

Snape konnte gar nicht anders, als bemerken, dass Miss Granger auf ihn zukam. Seine Augenbrauen ballten sich in einer Mischung aus Ärger auf sich selbst und Verwunderung zusammen. Betont langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah ihr gelassen ins Gesicht. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?", sagte er in seinem kühlsten Tonfall, zu dem er fähig war.

Kaum war Hermine die ersten Meter gegangen bereute sie bereits, dass sie so unüberlegt gehandelt hatte und noch mehr tat sie es, als der Professor sie wirklich ansprach. Verdammt, sie war doch ein dummes Huhn! Was wollte sie ihm jetzt sagen?

Unbemerkt biss sie sich in die Lippe und knetete ihre Hände, welche seltsam zu kribbeln begonnen hatten.  
"Ich wollte sie zu meinen Albträumen befragen." stieß sie schließlich gepresst hervor. "Sie sagten sie würden nach einer Weile nachlassen. Nur bis jetzt habe ich noch nicht viel davon bemerkt."

Einen lächerlichen Augenblick lang dachte er, Miss Granger würde über den Traum letzte Nacht sprechen wollen. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sie natürlich ihre Alpträume, die sie seit ihrer Folter in der Schule des Dunklen Lords erlitten hatte, meinte. "Wollen Sie hier darüber sprechen?", er sah kurz zu den anderen Schülern. "Dann setzen Sie sich. Wir können aber auch an einen ungestörten Ort gehen."  
_Und im Mondschein tanzen_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Hatte das denn nie ein Ende!

Hermine seufzte ohne es selbst zu bemerken und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Für den Moment fühle sie sich völlig überfordert mit der Situation. "Ich, ich wollte sie aber nicht stören Professor..." stammelte sie und spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden.  
Krampfhaft versuchte sie die aufkommenden Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen doch unweigerlich glitt ihr Blick zu der Stelle, an der sie in ihrem Traum gesessen hatte und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
"Wie wäre es mit der Eulerei?" fragte sie schließlich und blickte ihn plötzlich wieder an. "Ich hätte auch nicht dagegen hier zu bleiben. Aber ich fürchte Nachts kann es hier ziemlich kalt werden..."

Snape sah sie wie vom Blitz getroffen an. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie nicht den Traum gemeint, das war absurd. Sie hatte lediglich sagen wollen... "Sie meinen, es wird so lange dauern?" Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Es lag nicht grade in seinen üblichen Erfahrungen, dass Schüler kamen, um ihn um Rat zu bitten. "Dann setzen Sie sich besser. Wenn es uns zu kalt wird, finden wir schon eine Lösung." Sein Blick huschte dorthin, wo im Traum der Kamin gestanden hatte. Selbstverständlich war er nicht da. Es hatte hier nie einen Kamin gegeben.

Hermine setzte sich und legte ihr Buch sanft zur Seite, erhaschte dabei einen kurzen Blick auf das Buch, das Snape vor sich liegen hatte. Lächerlich! rief eine kleine Stimme in ihr und wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Sie meinten man könnte derartigen Träumen durch Okklumentik vorbeugen." begann sie schließlich und rieb sich unterbewusst ihr Handgelenk. "Ist das richtig?"

Snape wiegte bedächtig seinen Kopf hin und her. "Das kommt darauf an... Wenn Ihre Alpträume nur die Geister ihrer schrecklichen Erlebnisse sind, dann hilft ihnen Okklumentik kein Bisschen. Wenn ihre Träume aber auf magische Weise entstehen, durch einen Fluch oder Legilimentik, dann könnte Okklumentik eine Lösung sein."  
Er sah sie kurz eingehend an. "Haben Sie einen Grund zu glauben, dass Sie unter magischem Einfluss stehen?"

Hermine starrte ihn eine Zeit lang an bevor ihr eine Antwort einkam. "Nun, ich würde es nicht ausschließen. Auch wenn sie neulich in Dumbledores Büro meinten ich sei unbeschadet davon gekommen. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nur ein wenig... anfällig auf gewisse Ereignisse."

Snape schlug sein Buch zu und schob es beiseite. "Was meinen Sie damit?"

"Ich meine damit, dass sie und selbst Harry von teils grausamen und teils merkwürdigen Träumen verschont bleiben. Obwohl ihnen ähnliches widerfahren ist. Ich wache morgens auf, blicke neben mein Bett und stelle fest dass neben meinem Bett ein Buch liegt, dass ich in meinen Träumen lese und von dem ich mich nicht erinnere es ausgeliehen habe. Verdammt, ich kenne die Geschichte Hogwarts auswendig!"

Wenn Sie ihn nicht besser kennen würde, hätte man den Blick in Snapes Augen als beinahe mitfühlend bezeichnen können. Und tatsächlich lächelte er verhalten. "Nun..." Er zögerte. Allmählich glaubte er nicht mehr, dass die ganzen Andeutungen von Miss Granger Einbildung waren. "Sehen Sie dieses Buch hier? Ich kenne es auch auswendig. Und dennoch sitze ich hier, weil mir diese Nacht im Traum eingefallen ist, dass in ihm die Lösung stehen könnte."

Hermine verschluckte sich und blickte ihn an als wären ihm gerade Bohnenranken aus den Ohren gewachsen.  
"Dann meinen sie wohl, dass mir vorerst keine Okklumentik helfen kann." stellte sie zusammenhangslos fest. "Natürlich nicht."  
Sie lächelte abwesend und erhob sich schließlich. "Nunja, dann brauche ich ihre kostbare Zeit auch nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen."  
Sie nickte ihm zu. "Entschuldigen sie die Unterbrechung."

"Diese Voreiligkeit passt gar nicht zu ihnen, Miss Granger.", stellte Snape verwundert fest. "Ich habe nur gesagt, dass Ihnen Okklumentik in bestimmten Fällen nicht hilft."

Hermine senkte geschlagen die Schultern. "Und ich musste feststellen, dass eben dieser Fall auf mich zutrifft. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass es sich um schwarze Magie oder gefährlicheres Handelt. Machen sie sich also keine Sorgen." Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem Buch und hielt es vor sich.

Snape sah sie eine Weile eingehend an. Etwas stimmt nicht, offenbar ganz und gar nicht. Aber Miss Granger hatte eine schwere Zeit hinter sich und Snape hatte nicht vor sie zu drängen. "Wenn sich an Ihrer Meinung etwas ändert, können Sie mich jederzeit ansprechen."

Hermine nickte und lächelte schwach. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass das nicht mehr von Nöten sein wird." Ein schüchternes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. "ich werde jetzt dieses Buch abgeben und hoffe, dass sich damit die Sache für mich erledigt hat. Ich fürchte es wäre sonst tödlich für meine Zaubertranknote." Sie lächelte noch einmal, diesmal ein wenig selbstbewusster. "Auf Wiedersehen Professor Snape."  
Snape war selbst ein wenig erleichtert. Was auch immer hier am Werk war, schien harmloser zu sein, als er befürchtet hatte. Mit dunklen Flüchen oder obskurer Magie war leichter umzugehen als mit der unberechenbaren Kraft der Liebe. "Ach, Miss Granger?"

Hermine blieb stehen und wandte sich um. "Ja?"  
"Ich hasse Walzer."

Nun konnte sich Hermine ein lautes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. "Alles andere hätte sich auch nicht mit meinem Weltbild vereinbaren lassen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Bibliothek. Das Buch das sie ausgeliehen hatte behielt sie jedoch.


	18. Der Verdacht

In den folgenden Tagen fiel der erste Schnee und Hermines Laune besserte sich von Tag zu Tag. Es war nicht mehr lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und Hermine plante, diese in Hogwarts zu verbringen.   
Harry konnte nach 2 Wochen endlich von der Krankenstation entlassen werden und Hermine nahm sich vor, von nun an selbst ein Auge auf ihren Freund zu haben.  
Die Lehrer konnten sagen was sie wollten. Aber sie wusste, dass man nicht die geringste Spur auf den wahren Täter hatte. Und das schmeckte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Hermine traf sich jetzt sehr oft mit Harry in der Bibliothek um mit ihm den versäumten Schulstoff nach zu holen, doch auch Abends im Gryffindorturm saßen sie zusammen und erledigten gemeinsam Hausarbeiten und anderen Kram. So auch an diesem Abend.

Sie übten gerade einige komplizierte Verwandlungszauber, sehr zur Belustigung der anderen Gryffindors. Hermines Briefbeschwerer krabbelte als plüschiges Tierchen über den Tisch, während Harrys Briefbeschwerer eher an eine verunglückte Kartoffel erinnerte.  
Mit einem unzufriedenen Stirnrunzeln verwandelte Harry ihn wieder zurück. "Ich glaube, es liegt an meinem Briefbeschwerer. Da liegt bestimmt ein Fluch drauf." Freilich war das eine der Harry-typischen Ausreden, sich vor seinen Hausaufgaben zu drücken.

Hermine kannte diese natürlich ganz genau, doch da auch sie an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich müde war ließ sie ihn gewähren. "Okay Harry, dann lassen wir es für heute?" schlug sie vor. Sie legte ihr Buch und den Briefbeschwerer beiseite und holte ein anderes Buch aus ihrer Tasche. "Ich fürchte nur die Alternative wird dir nicht gefallen. Aber ich will unbedingt verhindern, dass Snape dich morgen auseinander nimmt..."

Harrys Laune wurde bei Snapes Namen gleich noch ein wenig dunkler und er warf dem Briefbeschwerer einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. "Meinst Du, dass das nötig ist? In letzter Zeit macht er komischerweise immer einen kleinen Bogen um unsere Tische."

Hermines Gedanken glitten zurück zu ihrer Begegnung in der Bibliothek. Jetzt wusste sie, warum er ihr in den letzten Tagen aus dem Weg gegangen war und grinste.  
"Kann schon sein. Aber... ich fürchte das wird nicht für ewig so bleiben." Hermine nickte ihm zu und schlug das Buch auf.

"Beginnen wir mit dem Trank der Wahren Stärke?" schlug sie vor und musterte ihren Freund mit mitleider Miene. "Oder willst du doch zurück zu dem Briefbeschwerer?"

"Wenn mir der Zauber hilft, Snape in ein Plüschtier zu verwandeln, wähle ich den Briefbeschwerer.", sagte Harry und grinste. "Aber ich glaub' nicht, dass das meine Noten in Zaubertränke bessert, oder?" Er rückte ein wenig näher zu Hermine und blickte auf die Seiten. "Na dann los."

Hermine erklärte ihm zunächst den Verwendungszweck und die Risiken die der Trank mit sich brachte bevor sie Harry eine genaue Anleitung für die Zubereitung des Gebräus gab.

Sie hatte beschlossen ihrem Freund das Nachbrauen der Tränke zunächst zu ersparen, da dies zum einen viel zu zeitaufwendig gewesen wäre und sie es zum anderen als völlig unnötig betrachtete. Sie wusste aus Erfahrng dass man unter richtiger Anleitung kaum etwas falsch machen konnte.  
Außer man hieß Neville Longbottom.

Innerlich strafte sich Hermine für diesen Gedanken doch so sehr sie es wollte, sie konnte ihn sich nicht verkneifen. Wie oft hatte sie versucht dem Ärmsten Nachhilfestunden zu geben. Doch nach etwa einem halben Jahr vergeblicher Mühen hatte das Mädchen frustriert aufgegeben.

Bei diesem Gedanken entfuhr ihr ein leichtes Seufzen, bei dem sie zunächst ihre Handgelenke massierte bevor sie angesichts der auf sie wartenden Arbeit ihre Ärmel nach oben steifte. "Ans Werk!"

"Gibt es Deine Begeisterungsfähigkeit auch als Trank?", fragte Harry, sah Hermine an und stutzte. "Was ist Dir denn da passiert?", fragte er und deutete auf den Verband an ihrem Unterarm. "Hat Dich ein Hauself gebissen, als Du ihm Kleidung schenken wolltest?"

Hermine musterte Harry mit einem Blick, den er sonst nur von Snape gewohnt war. "Wann, Harry Potter, lernst du endlich, dass es tödlich sein kann in meiner Gegenwart derart über Hauselfen zu sprechen?" knurrte sie und musterte ihn unerbittlich. "Ich dachte, dass zumindest du das Leid dieser Armen Wesen verstehen konntest."

Harry war nun endgültig verwirrt. "Hey, ich bin Mitglied bei Deiner Elfenbefreiungsfront, schon vergessen?" Er nickte in Richtung des Verbands. "War es nun einer oder nicht?"

"Nein." Hermines Miene verfinsterte sich. "Ist eine ziemlich hässliche Narbe die von dem Unfall mit Snape zurück geblieben ist." erklärte sie. "Poppy meinte ich würde sie noch eine ganze Weile behalten müssen."

"Ist sie auch verflucht?", fragte Harry mit einigem Mitgefühl. "Sonst wär das ja kein Problem für Poppy. Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte er und griff schon nach dem Verband.

Hermine zuckte automatisch zurück musterte Harry mit flehendem Blick. "Muss das sein?"

Harry sah Hermine fragend an. "Hey, so schlimm wird's schon nicht aussehen, oder? Bist Du sicher, dass Du okay bist? Du siehst so blass aus?"

Hermine seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht so recht." Dann jedoch besann sie sich eines Besseren und berichtigte "Ja es geht mir gut."

Harry grinste schief. "Ich muss Dir wohl auch mal Nachhilfe geben, Hermine. Du bist ein gruselig schlechter Schwindler. Was ist los? Denkst Du, ich lach Dich aus wegen der Narbe?"

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr langsam der Magen umdrehte. "Nein, nein das nicht. Ich habe nur Angst, dass du das Ganze... naja, ein wenig falsch auffassen könntest."  
Harry lächelte aufmunternd. "Ich weiß wie das ist. Du weiß doch, dass ich gerne mal was für mich behalten hab, wenn mir Voldemort mal wieder irgend wie zugesetzt hat. Wenn ich dabei eins gelernt hab, dann dass es besser ist, sich seinen Freunden anzuvertrauen."

Harry machte behutsam den Knoten auf, und schob den Verband so weit beiseite, dass er einen Blick auf ihren Unterarm erhaschen konnte, aber so, dass es niemand anders sah. Verwundert zog er die Stirn in Kraus und nahm den Verband noch mehr beiseite. "Und ich hatte erwartet, ein Tattoo Deines heimlichen Freundes zu finden.", sagte er mit gespielt enttäuschtem Tonfall. "Ich kann dich beruhigen: Poppy hat sich geirrt."

"Wie bitte?" Ungläubig entwand Hermine Harry ihren Arm und starrte nun selbst auf die Stelle , an der sie das dunkle Mal verbunden hatte. Es schimmerte nach wie vor deutlich auf ihrer Haut. "Das verstehe ich nicht..." murmelte sie und strich leicht über die Stelle.  
"Ich hatte erwartet, dass Du ein wenig begeisterter bist.", sagte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. "Glaub mir, hässliche Narben die nicht verschwinden sind ganz und gar nicht toll."

Hermine hörte ihm gar nicht zu. "Du Harry? Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir doch morgen mit lernen weiter machen? Ich bin doch ganz schön müde." Sie spielte ihm ein herzhaftes Gähnen vor.  
Harry grinste breit: "Aufhören zu lernen? Lass mich mal nachdenken..." Mit einem Satz war er aufgesprungen, hatte mit zwei Handgriffen seine Bücher und Pergamente zusammengesammelt und alles in seiner Tasche verstaut. "Genug nachgedacht. Schlaf gut, Hermine."

"Schlaf gut." Und schon im nächsten Moment sah sie Harry auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal verschwinden.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging fühlte sie sich mehr als gerädert. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gestern Abend noch im Gryffindorturm gesessen hatte, bevor sie zu Bett gegangen war. Doch sie ahnte, dass es sehr spät gewesen sein musste.  
Ihr Frühstück nahm sie wie immer nur sehr lustlos zu sich, heute schaffte sie es jedoch zumindest 2 Bissen von ihrem Toast zu nehmen, bevor sie es kalt und hart auf ihrem Teller liegen ließ.  
Warum hatte Harry gestern das Mal nicht sehen können? Bildete sie sich das Ding nur ein?

Vielleicht war es ein Rückbleibsel der Flüche welche sie in der Gefangenschaft abbekommen hatte... Aber sie konnte unmöglich Snape noch einmal zu diesem Thema befragen ohne dass sie sich auffällig machte.

Also beschloss sie es bleiben zu lassen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
"Hermine? Hast du kurz Zeit?" Es war Harry, der sie angesprochen hatte.  
"Ja? was ist denn?"

Er hatte sich bereits neben sie gesetzt und steckte ihr einen kleinen zerknüllten Zettel zu. "Den habe ich heute Morgen in meinem Buch für Verwandlungen gefunden... Ich wollte dich fragen ob du gestern Abend vielleicht etwas bemerkt hast... Ich meine, als wir gelernt haben, war er noch nicht drin gewesen..."

Hermine grübelte und musterte dabei das kleine Stück Pergament in ihren Fingern.

In einer ungewöhnlich harten, aber krakeligen Handschrift stand dort geschrieben: "Es gibt da etwas, das Dir verraten kann, wer es auf Dein Leben abgesehen hat. Du findest es im verlassenen Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock des Südflügels. Ein Freund."

Hermine las die Zeilen dreifach, bevor sie Harry den Zettel zurück gab. "Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache." flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwo her kenne ich diese Schrift..."

Harry sah sich die Zeilen noch einmal an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wundert mich nicht. Wenn es ein Gryffindor war, der Angst hat, von Voldemorts Attentäter angegriffen zu werden, dann ist es logisch, dass wir seine Schrift kennen."  
Er grübelte kurz. "Ich denke ja auch, dass es irgendwie faul klingt, deswegen... Wollte ich Dich fragen, ob Du mitkommst."

Hermine nickte. "Dann machen wir es so." sie nahm einen letzten Bissen von ihrem kalten Toast. "Treffen wir uns nach dem Unterricht am Klo der Maulenden Myrthe?"  
Harry musste unweigerlich lächeln, als er an diese Toilette dachte. "Klar, da find ich im Schlaf hin."

Als Harry gegangen war beschloss Hermine, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, bevor für sie selbst ebenfalls der Unterricht begann. Noch immer hingen ihre Gedanken am gestrigen Abend fest und sie überlegte hin und her, wie wohl der Zettel in Harrys Buch gekommen sein konnte. Sie war doch die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen...  
Es musste spät gewesen sein, als er gestern zu Bett gingen. Unmöglich, dass da noch jemand außer ihnen wach gewesen war...

Sie waren alleine gewesen. Hermine erschrak bei der Erkenntnis.

Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie blickte sich hektisch in der Halle um. War so etwas wirklich möglich? Immerhin trug sie das Mal des dunklen Lords...

Dann jedoch fiel ihr Blick zu Malfoy, welcher gerade eben in die große Halle stolziert kam und sie von oben herab musterte. Es war nur ein sehr kurzer Blick, den er ihr schenkte, doch er genügte um ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen.

Dann jedoch erregte etwas ganz anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Malfoy trug ein Buch bei sich und das war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Als Hermine jedoch den Titel las stockte ihr der Atem: "Gifte ihre Herstellung und Verwendung. Zweiter Band." stand in großen Lettern auf dem Buchdeckel.  
Verdammt, Harrys letzter Anschlag war mithilfe von Giften verübt worden! Das genügte, Sie würde diesen Typen überführen, und das, bevor er ihnen heute Nachmittag die nächste Falle stellte. Und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, das Signal zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde überhörte sie dabei völlig.

Hermine setzte sich in der Bibliothek an den Platz, an dem am Vortag schon Professor Snape gesessen hatte, und zu allem Überfluss las sie auch noch dasselbe Buch, welches er bei ihrem letzten Treffen gelesen hatte. Auch er hatte gewusst, dass in diesem Buch die Lösung für das Attentat zu finden war.  
Nun war es an ihr, sie zu finden. Sie war geübt im Umgang mit dicken Büchern, sie wusste, worauf es ankam, wenn man einen solchen Wälzer in kurzer Zeit überfliegen musste. Und eine Doppelstunde Geschichte war eine kurze Zeit.

Nachdem sie anhand der Inhaltsangabe erste Kapitel aussortiert hatte, machte sie sich daran, die ersten einhundert Seiten zu überfliegen. Doch als sie danach auf ihre Uhr blickte, packte sie die Panik. Es war bereits die Hälfte der Zeit vergangen und sie wusste noch nicht einmal annähernd, wonach sie suchen musste.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen blätterte sie um, als ihr etwas auffiel. Diese Seite war ungewöhnlich dick. Hermine nahm das Pergament näher in Augenschein und sah, dass hier zwei Seiten zusammengeklebt waren. Vorsichtig löste sie die Bögen Pergament voneinander und ihr Blick fiel auf einige Zeilen, die ihre Augen aufleuchten ließen. Das war es! Dieser Zauberspruch war die Lösung!

Harry hatte längst seinen Kessel aufgestellt und seine Sachen auf den Tisch ausgepackt, als Hermine endlich zur Tür hereinrauschte und einen verärgerten Blick von Snape einfing, weil der gerade den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um seine liebenswürdigen Einführungsworte zu sprechen.  
Harry begrüßte sie mit einem Grinsen und flüsterte: "Ich hab wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf Dich. Seit wann schwänzt Du Geschichte der Zauberei?"

"Es war wichtig." erklärte Hermine kurz angebunden und warf dabei einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung Snape. "Aber das erklär ich dir später. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, Harry..."

Snapes Missfallender Blick ruhte auf den Beiden, schweifte dann aber weiter, als sie einen Augenblick lang verbissen nach vorn starrten. "Jeden, denn Du willst. Ich schulde Dir so viele Gefallen, dass ich sie gar nicht mehr zählen kann."

"Ich erinnere mich, dass du schon Übung darin hast, Snape abzulenken. Würdest du es noch einmal für mich tun? Ich brauche nur 3 Sekunden..."  
Sie schenkte ihm einen ihrer bettelnden Hundeblicke und war sich ihres Sieges schon fast sicher. "Ich mache als Gegenleistung die gesamte nächste Woche lang deine Hausaufgaben." bot sie an.

Als Harry dieses verlockende Angebot hörte, leuchteten seine Augen. "Für diesen Preis zünde ich Snapes Kutte an, wenn Du willst."

Hermines Augen leuchteten. "Abgemacht. Aber seine Kutte lässt du bitte ganz. Es reicht, wenn er mal kurz nicht hinschaut. Und der Rest der Klasse am besten auch nicht..."

Harry dachte kurz nach. "Das sollte kein Problem sein.", sagte er dann und verkniff sich mühsam ein Kneifen in Hermines Arm, weil erneut Snapes Blick auf ihm ruhte. "5 Punke Abzug für Gryffindor, Mister Potter und Miss Granger."  
"Ich fürchte, das wird heute nicht der letzte Punkt sein.", flüsterte er.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darum Harry. Die hol ich uns schon wieder auf..." antwortete Hermine und riss ein kleines Stück Pergament von ihrer Rolle.

Unruhig kritzelte sie einige Worte darauf. "Okay. ich bin so weit." flüsterte sie Harry zu und zückte unter dem Tisch ihren Zauberstab

"Wenn Du Dich noch ein bisschen geduldest, bekommst Du die Ablenkung, die Du brauchst.", flüsterte Harry.

So verging die Zaubertrankstunde zunächst ohne Besonderheiten. Doch jedes mal, wenn Malfoy Harry einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, zog Harry eine feindseelige Grimasse, was Draco nicht lange auf sich sitzen ließ und mit Crabbe und Goyle zu tuscheln begann, wobei er ziemlich brutal aussehende Gesten in Richtung Harry machte.  
"Was denn los, Malfoy? Schmiedest Du neue Mordpläne?", rief Harry quer durch das Klassenzimmer. Mit einem Schlag war es absolut still im Raum.  
Malfoy drehte sich langsam und bedrohlich zu Harry um. "Wenn ich Dich töten wollte, _Potter_, dann wärst Du schon längst ein Häufchen Erde."  
"Draco, Potter!", ermahnte Snape die beiden Schüler ungehalten.  
Harry ballte seine Fäuste und sprang auf. "Sieh, wie ich zittere.", rief er und lachte. "Dein Papa ist bestimmt enttäuscht, dass Du zweimal dabei versagt hast, seine Drecksarbeit für Voldemort zu erledigen, wie?"  
Damit hatte er Malfoys wunden Punkt getroffen. Durch Harrys Schuld war sein Vater als Todesser benannt worden. Sein Zauberstab erschien in nullkommanichts in seiner Hand und er wollte einen Fluch murmeln, als Harry rief: "Expelliarmus!" und Malfoy wurde über seinen Tisch geschleudert.  
Applaus und entsetztes Stöhnen machten einen Höllenlärm, in dem Snape alle Mühe hatte, zu Wort zu kommen. Doch als Malfoy aufsprang, seinen Zauberstab schnappte und auf Harry losgehen wollte, hatte Snape mit den wildgewordenen Slytherin alle Hände voll zu tun.

Hermine hatte mit aufgerissenem Mund Harrys kleine Show verfolgt und dabei beinahe vergessen, Snape wie geplant den Zettel auf den Tisch zu hexen. Harry sollte Snape doch nur ein bisschen ablenken und sich nicht gleich noch sämtliche Strafarbeiten aufhalsen. Hermine stöhnte beim Gedanken daran, dass auch die unter den Begriff „Hausaufgaben" fielen.

Zumindest wenn es nach Harry ging. Aber das war wohl der Preis für eine kleine heimliche Nachricht. Sie nutze den Moment als Snape in die Reihe stürzte, um die beiden Streithähne zu trennen, und flüsterte einen Verwandlungszauber, der den Zettel in eine kleine Fliege verhexte, die sich geradewegs auf Snapes Pult setzte und sich dort wieder in den kleinen Zettel verwandelte. Geschafft.

Da Snape bei der Schlichtung nicht gerade zimperlich vorging, war die Gefahr eines Kampfes rasch gebannt und Snape zitierte die beiden Duellanten nach vorne an sein Pult.  
"Was wissen Sie über die Schulregeln bezüglich Duellen, Potter?"  
"Keine Duelle zwischen Schülern, Sir.", erwiderte Harry pflichtgemäß.  
"Und warum haben Sie dennoch an einem teilgenommen?"  
"Selbstverteidigung, Sir. Ich habe bestimmt zwanzig Zeugen, die gesehen haben, dass Malfoy seinen Stab zuerst gezogen hat."  
Snape sah Harry vernichtend an und deutete dann auf die Slytherin dieser Klasse. "Sie wissen, dass es genau zwei Slytherin mehr in dieser Klasse gibt als Gryffindor?"  
Harry wurde ein wenig blasser. "Nein, Sir."  
"Wenn Sie klug und vorlaut sein wollen, dann stellen Sie es clever an, Potter. Fünzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeiten, die Sie sich morgen in meinem Büro abholen werden."

Aus den Reihen der Gryffindors erklang missmutiges Stöhnen, doch Hermine hörte es gar nicht. Sie zählte bereits an den Fingern ab, wie viele gute Aufsätze sie für 50 abgezogene Punkte bei Professor Binns abgeben musste, damit sie den Rückstand wieder aufholte.  
An die aufgebrummten Strafaufsätze von Snape wollte sie dabei noch gar nicht denken.  
Dann wandte sich Snape zu Malfoy. "Draco, Draco, Draco." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hitzköpfigkeit ist Ihr größter Schwachpunkt. Lernen Sie gefälligst, das in den Griff zu bekommen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Snape sah die beiden Streithähne an und fragte gefährlich kalt: "Worauf warten Sie noch? Hinsetzen."

Snape fragte sich, was Potter heute wieder geritten hatte, und behielt ihn für den Rest der Stunde eingehend im Blick. Doch heute stellte sich Potter außergewöhnlich gut an und Snape befürchtete, dass der Trank diesmal eine gute Note bekommen würde.  
Als das Pausenzeichen durch die Gänge hallte, folgte das übliche Spiel aus Schlange stehen und Flucht aus den Gewölben. Bei all dem Gewusel fiel Snape der Zettel auf seinem Tisch erst auf, als der letzte Schüler gerade den Raum verließ. Misstrauisch beäugte er ihn, sprach einen Flucherkennungszauber und faltete ihn schließlich auseinander.

"Weißt jetzt wer es war. Muss Sie dringend sprechen. Komme in 2 Stunden in ihr Büro. Hermine"

Harry war kaum vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte angekommen, als auch schon Hermine um die Ecke bog. "Na, war das genug Ablenkung für Deinen Geschmack?", fragte er lächelnd. "Darauf hatte ich schon lange Lust gehabt."  
Hermines finstere Miene wandelte sich für einen Moment zu einem verzückten Lächeln. "Ja, war nicht schlecht, Harry Potter. Konntest es dir ja auch leisten, solange ich sämtliche Strafarbeiten für dich übernehme, nicht war?" Ihre Miene wandelte sich von süß zu sauer. "Aber versprochen ist versprochen."  
Harrys Lächeln schwand ein wenig. "Kommt nicht in Frage. Malfoy vor allen über den Haufen zu duellieren ist mir den Preis der Strafarbeiten wert. Ich werde jede Minute an sein dummes Gesicht denken und grinsen." Er nickte in Richtung des verlassenen Klassenraums. "Gehen wir?"  
Da wurde Hermines Miene entgültig finster. "Wollen wir nicht lieber einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen und ihn fragen, ob er uns begleitet? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich dir viel bei einem Angriff von 100 Riesenspinnen oder sonstwas helfen kann." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl..."

Harry stutzte. "Wie sollen denn hundert Riesenspinnen in ein Klassenzimmer passen? Außerdem kennst Du Dich einwandfrei mit Zaubersprüchen aus, die uns schon aus so mancher Patsche geholfen haben. Los jetzt, ich will wissen, wer es auf mich abgesehen hat."

Wieder seufzte sie, bedeckte dabei mit ihrer Handfläche ihre fieberne Stirn. "Na gut, meinetwegen. Aber nicht, dass du nachher mir die Schuld gibst, wenn was daneben geht." Vorsorglich zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor sich. "Na dann wollen wir mal."

Harry zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und sie gingen zu dem Klassenzimmer. Verlassene Klassenzimmer waren in Hogwarts nichts außergewöhnliches, aber er musste Hermine zustimmen: Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
Behutsam drückte er die Klinke nach unten und schob die Tür einen Spalt auf, um hindurchzuspähen. "Keine Trolle und keine Riesenspinnen.", flüsterte er.  
Ein wenig ermutigt stieß er die Tür ganz auf und sie starrten beide in den staubigen Raum. Überall waren Holzkisten kreuz und quer verteilt, teilweise durch graue Tücher verhangen. Aber nichts erweckte einen feindseeligen Eindruck.

Auch Hermine schielte zuerst hinein. Tatsächlich. Alles sah normal und ungefährlich aus. Ratlos nickte sie Harry zu und betrat schließlich als erste den Raum.

Harry schloss zu ihr auf und versuchte immer in die Richtungen zu schauen, in die Hermine nicht blickte. Er hatte gelesen, Auroren machten das so, wenn sie im Team arbeiteten. "Scheint alles harmlos zu sein.", sagte er erleichtert und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch finden, was wir suchen."  
Kaum hatte er eines der Tücher beiseite geschoben, fiel die Tür mit einem dumpfen Laut zu und ihnen war klar, dass es doch eine Falle war. In der Mitte des Raumes erschien ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt, der mitten in der Luft schwebte. Doch er blieb nicht klein. Ziemlich rasch wurde er größer und die Luft im Zimmer begann in Bewegung zu geraten. "Versuch die Tür aufzubekommen!", rief Harry Hermine zu und schleuderte einen Bannzauber in Richtung des schwarzen Dinges. Doch der grüne Blitz verschwand einfach in dem schwarzen Ding und verpuffte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. "Verdammte Scheiße." fluchte sie laut und machte sich keinen Kopf darüber, dass solche Worte eigentlich nicht zu ihrem Vokabular gehörten. Sie mussten hier raus verdammt.  
So schnell sie konnte preschte sie in Richtung der Tür, zerrte zunächst auf die altmodische Art selbst mit den Händen daran, bevor sie mehrere Zauber probierte, die natürlich alle daneben gingen. Wer auch immer diese Falle gestellt hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie absolut wasserdicht war.  
Und sie waren so verdammt leichtgläubig gewesen und waren hineingerannt.

Zumindest was Zauberspüche anging... Hermine stöhnte und begann in ihrer Schultasche zu kramen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie sich die schwarze kleine Kugel unterdessen in ein Fußballgroßes Ding verwandelt hatte, das verheißungsvoll in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte. Dann, als es die Größe eines Medizinballs hatte, fand sie endlich, was sie suchte. Eine Haarnadel.  
Mit zitternden Fingern führte sie das kühle Metall in das Schloss und begann zunächst damit, die Schließweise der Tür zu erkunden. Im Hintergrund hörte sie leise Harry Zaubersprüche murmeln, welcher sich nun auffällig nah zu ihr an die Wand gedrängt hatte.

"Gott, verdammt. Beeil dich Hermine." hörte sie ihn rufen was ihre Hände noch um einiges zittriger machte.  
"Harry. Halt bitte bitte die Klappe. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren." wisperte sie und stocherte weiter in dem Schloss.

Bald zerrte ein recht starker Sog unangenehm an ihren Haaren und riss ihren Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken. Doch zum Glück benötigte es nur noch einen weiteren blinden Handgriff und das Schloss sprang mit einem leisen Klicken auf.  
Die Tür schwang knarrend beiseite und Hermine und Harry stürzten hart auf den kalten Steinfußboden des Korridors. Sie waren gerettet.

Kaum hatten sie die Schwelle überschritten, wurde es ruhig im Klassenzimmer. Dieses seltsame Loch in der Luft war verschwunden. "Das war knapp.", seufzte Harry erleichtert. "Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Hermine."  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab. "Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen."


	19. Von Löwen und Schlagen

Kaum dass sie Dumbledores Büro betreten und ihm den Vorfall geschildert hatten, da war Dumbledore mit rauschendem Bart hinausgeeilt und hatte die beiden Schüler zurückgelassen. Harry sah ihm finster hinterher und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. "Das macht er ständig. Mir passiert irgendwas Schlimmes und dann lässt er mich ohne Erklärung einfach stehen.", murrte er und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Ich habe es langsam satt, dass ich in jedem Schuljahr umgebracht werden soll. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, der dieses schwarze Loch gemacht hat ..."

Hermine hatte sich unterdessen zitternd an Dumbledores Tisch gelehnt und starrte nun Fawkes an, der verwundert zurückstarrte. Harry hatte Recht. Es musste irgendein Fluch auf ihm und seinen Freunden liegen. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, einfach nur wie die anderen Hogwartsschüler normal zu Schule gehen zu können.  
Was sollte dann erst der arme Harry sagen?

Harry lenkte sich damit ab, dass er Dumbledores silberne Apparate beäugte und die Potraits betrachtete, von denen einige leer wahren, in anderen aber um so angeregtere Gespräche über den neusten Mordanschlag geführt wurden. Dennoch zogen sich die Minuten wie Flubberwurmsekret dahin und es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, als Dumbledore endlich wieder erschien.  
"Das ist wirklich beunruhigend.", sagte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Diese Falle galt diesmal nicht nur Harry. Sie konnte nur ausgelöst werden, wenn auch Miss Granger dabei war." Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum es Voldemords Diener auf sie abgesehen hat?" Seine klaren Augen funkelten dabei wach durch seine Halbmondbrille und drängten Hermine das Gefühl auf, dass er alles wissen würde.

Hermine warf einen verwirrten Blick zu Harry und dann zu Dumbledore bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Nun, ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt." stammelte sie und blickte wieder zu Harry. "Aber davon konnte eigentlich kaum jemand wissen..."  
Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. "Nun, dann haben Sie es einmal mehr ihrem ungestümen Wesen zu verdanken, dass Sie in Gefahr geraten sind.", sagte er ruhig. "Und ich muss zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass wir keinen Schritt weiter sind, den Schuldigen zu finden. Sie beide sind nicht mehr sicher in Hogwarts."

"Was wollen sie damit sagen Professor? Sie wollen uns doch nicht etwa fort schicken?" Sie blickte verzweifelt zu Harry und dann wieder zu Fawkes. "Professor! Hogwarts IST der sicherste Ort, den es gibt. Außerhalb des Geländes wird es dem Attentäter ein Leichtes sein uns eine Falle zu stellen!"  
Dumbledore schüttelte geduldig den Kopf. "Ich wünschte es wäre so, doch Hogwarts ist bei weitem nicht mehr so sicher, wie es sein sollte. Doch es gibt einen Ort, an dem Sie selbst vor Voldemord persönlich sicher sind: Das Haus der Blacks am Grimould Place. Es wäre auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, bis wir den Täter gefunden haben."

Hermine jedoch schien noch immer nicht recht überzeugt von der Sache und wandte sich nun an Harry. "Sag du doch auch mal was dazu!"

Der schüttelte nur düster den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Lust mich zu verkriechen, das wissen Sie, Professor."  
"Wenn Sie einen besseren Vorschlag haben, der mir altem Mann nicht eingefallen ist...", Dumbledore streckte einladend seine Hände aus. "Oder gibt es bei Ihren Nachforschungen etwa Erkenntnisse, die dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten könnten, Miss Granger?"

Dies schien Hermine zu denken zu geben, da ihre Augen für einen Moment noch dunkle als gewöhnlich schienen und ihr Blick abwesend in die Ferne schweifte. "Nein, Professor. Ich fürchte nicht." Dann nach einer kurzen Pause. "Sie haben ja Recht. Vielleicht ist Grimould Place im Moment wirklich sicherer." Dann fixierte sie Harry. "Vorausgesetzt es macht dir nichts aus in seinem Haus zu sein..."

Harry antwortete tapfer: "Er hat das Ding gehasst. Es war mehr ein Gefängnis für ihn als ein Zuhause." Seine Augenbrauen ballten sich zusammen. "Mir wird es wohl nicht anders gehen. Wenigstens bleiben mir dann Sna.. Professor Snapes Stunden erspart."

"Professor Snape vielleicht. Seine Stunden aber ganz sicher nicht." trumpfte Hermine auf. "Ich habe nämlich keine Lust schon wieder bergeweise Stoff nachholen zu müssen."

Dumbledore kramte einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Bronzeschlüssel aus seinem Schreibtisch hervor und berührte ihn dann mit seinem Zauberstab. Der Schlüssel begann zu vibrieren, wanderte dadurch ein Stückchen über den Tisch und kam dann wieder zur Ruhe. "Ich habe noch nie einen Schlüssel für einen Portschlüssel verwendet.", stellte Dumbledore schmunzelnd fest und fügte dann wieder ernst hinzu: "Glauben Sie mir, es ist mir auch lieber, meine Schüler in Hogwarts zu wissen."  
Harry blickte finster drein, als er aufstand und zu dem Schlüssel ging. "Ich freu mich schon richtig auf Misses Blacks Gemälde.", seufzte er und sah zu Hermine. "Kommst Du?"

Diese zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Schultern. "Wenn sie mir frech kommt, dann..." ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich. "Mach dir um die alte Dame keine Sorgen."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen trottete sie ebenfalls zu dem Schreibtisch und ergriff zögerlich Harrys Hand. "Na dann wollen wir mal."

Sie wandte sich zu Dumbledore um. "Ich hoffe, dass sie den Schuldigen schnell finden. Ich habe zuletzt in 'Das Wesen der Zaubertränke, Band 5: 'Meistertränke und ihre Geheimnisse' nachgelesen. Sie sollten es Professor Snape ans Herz legen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder zu Harry um. "Auf zum Grimould Place." Und schon griff sie nach dem Schlüssel.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment und die beiden tauchten in der Dämmerung des Grimould Place zwischen der Hausnummern elf und dreizehn auf. Für einen Augenblick tat sich nichts, doch dann begannen diese beiden Häuser beiseite zu wandern, als das Haus der Blacks wie aus dem Nichts erschien und sie beiseite schob.

Hermine zögerte nicht lange und schritt auf die finstere Eingangstür zu und schob den Schlüssel, in das Schloss. Tatsächlich passte er und mit einem unheimlich lauten Schnappen sprang der Riegel beiseite und die Tür schwang knarrend nach Innen.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment und die beiden sich an die Dunkelheit der Blackschen gewöhnt hatten. Dem Haus war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm seit einiger Zeit der Hausherr fehlte und Hermine machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass sie die Zeit ihres Aufenthalt unbedingt für eine Aufräumaktion nutzen musste.

Das kreischen aus der Richtung von Mrs Blacks Portrait bestätigte dieses Vorhaben und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes war zumindest diese Quelle des Unwohlseins in... nunja... Rauch aufgelöst. Doch Hermine tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Sirius sicher nichts dagegen gehabt hätte.  
Als Harry auch keinerlei Einwand in dieser Richtung zeigte beschloss sie, ihnen zunächst in der Küche einen heißen Tee zuzubereiten. In diesen Gemäuern konnte es tags wie nachts eisig kalt werden. Sie würde nachher unbedingt selbst Feuer machen müssen, wenn sie nicht früher oder später erfrieren wollten.

Und ihr jetziger Zustand kam dem schon ziemlich nahe.

Hermine nutzte die anfängliche Unentschlossenheit der Beiden und verkroch sich sogleich in die Küche, wo sie schnell Wasser erhitzte und 2 Beutel Früchtetee in die übergroßen Becher schmiss. Sie wusste, dass sie mindestens noch einen solchen Becher brauchen würde, bevor ihr ein wenig warm geworden war.  
Harry hatte sich unterdessen auf dem großen staubigen Sofa niedergelassen, wo er sich in eine schwere Decke eingerollt hatte und die Becher dankend entgegen nahm.  
"Bist wirklich ein Schatz Hermine." Er warf ihr grinsend einen Handkuss zu und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. "Und jetzt setz dich zu mir."

Hermine jedoch winkte ab. "Einen Moment noch Harry. Ich mach uns noch schnell ein kleines Feuerchen im Kamin. Schließlich wollen wir es doch bei unserer ersten Zaubertränkestunde bequem haben." Sie grinste ihm schelmisch zu. "Trink du dich so lange schon mal warm. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nicht viel Aufschub geben werde."

Snape verließ Dumbledores Büro in Gedanken versunken. Miss Granger hatte von dem fünften Band der Zaubertrankkunde gesprochen und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie etwas gefunden hatte, das ihm entgangen war. Also hielt er auf die Bibliothek zu, ignorierte das Getuschel und die Blicke der Schüler und vertiefte sich erneut in das Buch.

Mit zunehmender Ungeduld blätterte er durch die Seiten des dicken Bandes, bis sein Blick auf eine Seite fiel, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie sie ihm entgangen sein konnte. Dieses Buch war in ganz Hogwarts ein Unikat und wann immer er darin gelesen hatte, tat er das in diesem Band hier...

Kopfschüttelnd begann er zu lesen und bald musste er anerkennend feststellen, dass Miss Granger Recht hatte. Der Autor hatte einen Zauber erfunden, der alle Kessel in einer Meile Umkreis ausfindig machte, in denen ein bestimmter Trank in den letzten sieben Tagen gemischt wurde. Eigentlich ein arg nutzloser Zauber an einer Schule, außer man hatte es mit einem sehr seltenen Trank zu tun.

Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und stellte zufrieden fest, dass etliche Schüler respekt- und angstvoll zurückwichen. Er sprach den Zauber und rezitierte dann das Rezept des Trankes. Kaum war die letzte Silbe gesprochen, begann sein Zauberstab, ihn in eine Richtung zu ziehen und Snape folgte bereitwillig.

Nachdem der Stab ihn durch zwei Bücherregale und eine Wand dirigieren wollte, beschloss Snape, seinem Verstand zu folgen. Der Stab wies in eine Richtung, in der es eigentlich nur eines gab, das interessant erschien.

Eine kurze Weile später stand Snape vor dem Kessel, in dem der Trank zubereitet worden war und starrte ihn finster an. Es war eigentlich unmöglich. Kurzzeitig spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Kessel zu vernichten. Niemand durfte das erfahren. Nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore.  
Hermine hatte es herausgefunden und ebenfalls nicht Dumbledore verraten - warum auch immer sie das getan hatte. Es war also ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen beiden. Schweren Herzens löste sich Snape vom Kessel. Es gab nur noch eins, das er tun konnte. Er musste diese Angelegenheit aus der Welt schaffen. Also musste er zum Grimould Place...

Snape hatte die Schule auf schnellstem Wege mit dem Besen verlassen und kaum, dass er wieder die Erde außerhalb des Schulgeländes unter den Füßen spürte, disapparierte er mit einem lauten Plop.  
Das Geräusch seines Erscheinens scheuchte ein paar Tauben auf, doch ansonsten blieb sein spektakuläres Auftauchen vor dem Grimould Place Nummer 12 unbemerkt. Es war ihm auch egal, Eile war geboten, sonst war alles verloren. Das Haus Erschien und schob die anderen Häuser beiseite, damit Snape eintreten konnte.  
Mit gewisser Genugtuung bemerkte er die verkohlten Überreste des Gemäldes von Misses Black. Wo mochten die beiden Schüler jetzt wohl sein? Unter der Tür der Küche drang das Flackern von Feuer auf den Flur, und Snape schoss unweigerlich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie den Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen könnte, um irgend jemanden zu benachrichtigen.

Er eilte zu der Tür und hörte gedämpft Hermines Stimme nach außen dringen. Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab, riss die Tür auf und stürzte in die Küche. Hermine kniete gerade vor dem Kamin.  
"Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zulassen, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape gefährlich kalt. "Treten Sie vom Kamin zurück."

Es dauerte keine 2 Sekunden und Hermine hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt, der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte vor Aufregung. "Professor Snape." bemerkte sie kühl und warf einen Seitenblick zu Harry. "Das hätte ich mir denken können."

Gefährlich langsam trat sie näher, holte dabei nur zischend Luft. "Sie werden Harry kein Haar mehr krümmen, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen."

Snape sah sie gelassen an. "Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Sie gegen mich eine Chance haben?" Er warf ebenfalls einen Blick zu Harry. "Es war ein Fehler, Dumbledore zu sagen, wie man den Attentäter finden kann. Warum haben Sie das getan?"

"Weil ich nur so mit sicherem Gewissen hierher gehen konnte. Ich wusste dass Dumbledore sie benachrichtigen würde. Und das war der einzige Weg um dem Täter auf dich Schliche zu kommen." Sie warf einen Blick in das flackernde Feuer des Kamins. "Machen sie sich keine Hoffnung Snape. Das Spiel ist gleich zu Ende."

Snape sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. "Sie reden Wirres Zeug, Miss Granger. Legen Sie ihren Zauberstab beiseite und wir finden einen Weg, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, ohne dass jemand Schaden nimmt."

"Ich fürchte, dass sie selbst nicht an diese Worte glauben Professor. Sie sind nicht gerade der, dem ich friedliche Problemlösungen zutraue." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. "Ich fürchte, ich werde auf deine Hilfe angewiesen sein, auch wenn ich das nicht gern zugebe."

Harry hatte dem Wortwechsel der Beiden mit wachsender Sorge zugehört und die Richtung, in die er lief, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Ohne zu zögern sprang er mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf und stellte sich neben Hermine. Er sah Snape finster an. "Und Dumbledore hat ihnen vertraut! Ich wusste schon immer, dass das ein Fehler war!"

"Ich fürchte in diesen Zeiten kann man nur noch sich selbst vertrauen Harry." sagte Hermine finster und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Versuch um Himmels Willen nicht ihn zu verfluchen. Das ist der einzige Rat den ich dir geben kann. Ansonsten bist leider du derjenige mit Duellerfahrung."

Sie lächelte undeutbar und machte gleich darauf eine sehr komplexe Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, begleitet von einem noch komplexerem Spruch. Schon im nächsten Moment erschien unter hell leuchtendem Glitzern ein Dreiköpfiger Löwe vor ihr, der bedrohend in Snapes Richtung knurrte.

"Ich denke ein wenig Verstärkung kann nicht schaden." lächelte sie und nickte Harry zu. "Dann woll´n wir mal."

Snape sah zu Harry und fragte ohne wenig Hoffnung. "Sie glauben mir nicht, wenn ich sage, dass Sie lieber auf meiner Seite kämpfen sollten?"  
Harry lachte nur trocken. Snape rief "Serpensortia!" und schleuderte einen Zauber in Richtung des dreiköpfigen Löwens. Seltsame Energien summten und wanden sich um die Bestie und der Löwe verwandelte sich zum Entsetzen der Schüler in drei riesige Schlangen, die sich zischend windend gegen sie wandten.

Hermine sog tief Luft ein. "Dieser Mann hat auch vor gar nichts Angst." Knurrte sie und sah zu Harry. "Wenn du jetzt keine zündende Idee hast..."

Dann jedoch weiteten sich ihre Augen. "Sag mal Harry. Kannst du nicht mit Schlagen reden?"

"Das war mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape und rief donnernd: "LEGILIMENS!"  
Der Zauber erwischte Harry voll auf der Brust und keine zwei Sekunden später hatte Snape die Fähigkeit Parselmund zu sprechen gefunden. Snape zischte zu den Schlangen: "Haltet den Jungen in Schach!"

Hermine knurrte etwas, was sich nach "Verdammte Todesser..." anhörte und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Freund. Mit ihm war wohl vorerst nicht mehr zu rechnen. Jetzt half nur noch, sich eine der eigenen Stärken zu nutze zu machen. Und Verwandlungen waren definitiv ihre Stärke.

Sichtbar verärgert machte sie eine erneute Zauberstabbewegung und schon im nächsten Moment hoppelte Snapes Schlange als kleines langohriges Häschen davon.

Der nächste Spruch verwandelte den Boden um Snape herum in blubbernden Morast der den Professor sofort bis zu den Knien versinken ließ.  
"So gefallen sie mir schon ein wenig besser." witzelte sie und blickte in Richtung Kamin.

Geistesgegenwärtig rief Snape: "Vingardium Leviosa" und zielte auf den großen Tisch der Küche. Prompt kam der herbeigesegelt und Snape kletterte auf ihn hinauf.

Hermines Blick glitt verzweifelt zu Harry, doch gerade in dem Moment als sie ihn erblickte sackte er ohne jedes Anzeichen von Verletzungen auf den Boden und blieb in einen eher unbequemen Stellung liegen.   
"Verdammt." Was hätte sie für eine zündende Idee gegeben.

Kurzentschlossen zog sie einen Ring aus Feuer um sich, welcher bis hoch an die Decke des Raumes und um den Kamin loderte. Wenn ihr schon kein besonders effektiver Angriff einfiel, dann blieb zunächst nur die Verteidigung.

"Interessanter Zauber, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape zynisch. "Passen Sie auf, dass Ihre Haare kein Feuer fangen!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte einen Fluch und plötzlich begannen Hermines Haare in Bewegung zu geraten, sich aufzurichteten und von rechts und links um ihren Mund zu schließen.

Damit war ihre Stimme wohl lahm gelegt und jede Hoffnung auf Gegenzauber erstickt. Sie protestierte nur mit einem ärgerlich klingenden "Hmhm!" und drängte sich enger gegen die Feuerwand von der sie hoffte, dass sie sie gegen ein Eindringen schützen würde...

Nicht ohne gewisse Überheblichkeit schwang Snape erneut seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Expelliarmus!". Der Blitz des Zaubers schoss auf Hermine zu... und Hermine wich mit einem eher wackeligen Sprung aus.

Doch so leicht gab ein Gryffindor wohl nicht auf und es gab wohl nichts, was Poppy nicht wieder nachwachsen lassen konnte. Mit einem gefährlich klingenden Knurren schritt sie geradewegs durch die Flammen in Richtung Kamin, ihre Haare gingen dabei in helle Flammen auf, doch sie löschte sie mit einer geschickten Zauberstabbewegung.

Mit einer weiteren Geste ließ sie den wertvoll aussehenden Kerzenleuchter gefährlich in Snapes Nähe schwanken und mit einem unguten Ratschen riss das Seil, welches ihn bis Dato an der Decke gehalten hatte.

Snape sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig beiseite, so dass es der Tisch war, der zertrümmert wurde und nicht sein Kopf. Unsanft prallte er nahe der Tür auf ein Stück noch nicht versumpften Boden. "Bringt es etwas, an Ihre Vernunft zu appellieren, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape und stieß die Tür hinter sich auf. "Noch können Sie es sich überlegen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Niemand würde es erfahren."

Hermine schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. "Sie sollten besser wissen als ich, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen einem keine Wahl bleibt." Ihre Stimme klang seltsam fremd und irgendwie fern.

"Vegetatius." sofort schlossen sich mehrere Pflanzenranken um Snapes Arme und Beine und streckten ihn ein Stück über dem Boden in alle Himmelrichtungen.  
"Aber wir können gerne noch ein wenig plaudern. Ich habe Zeit..."

Verärgert stellte Snape fest, dass er in eine unangenehme Situation geraten war. Mühsam drehte er seine Hand so, dass sein Zauberstab auf die Wurzeln der Pflanzen zeigte. "Reducio!", rief er. Doch die mickrige Handbewegung schwächte den Zauber, so dass die Pflanzen nur langsam zu schrumpfen begannen.

"Ich sehe sie legen nicht viel Wert auf eine Unterhaltung..." stellte Hermine nüchtern fest. Ein weiterer Zauber ließ die Pflanzen, die Snape gefangen hielten in Flammen aufgehen, erwischte aber außerdem seine Kleidung und Haare. "Nur so zum Ausgleich."

Die schrumpfenden Pflanzen brachen unter Snapes Last zusammen, der sich daraufhin, immer noch brennend, mit einem kräftigen Sprung erst einmal durch die Tür in Sicherheit brachte. Ein lautes Zischen ertönte und dann ein verhaltener Fluch. "Das geht mir jetzt zu weit, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht jahrzehntelang Flüche studiert, um mich von einer Göre so behandeln zu lassen."  
Ein Fluch zischte zur Tür herein und verwandelte drei Stühle in angriffslustige, große Mäuler habende Dinger aus Holz, die nur noch annährend wie ein Sitzmöbel aussahen. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen stürzten sie auf Hermine zu.

Diese stieß zunächst einen spitzen Schrei aus, hechtete zur Seite, fing sich aber noch rechtzeitig um die Dinger ebenfalls in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

Snape Stimme hallte laut im Flur des Hauses, das seit dem Ableben des Gemäldes von Misses Black endlich die nötige Ruhe dafür bot. Er stieß einen komplizierten Fluch aus, der rot wabernd in den Raum hineinsauste. Die Tür krachte zu. Als der Fluch auf die Wand stieß, prallte er in einem unnatürlichen Winkel von ihr ab und schoss dann kreuz und quer durch den Raum...

Hermine folgte seinem Verlauf eine Weile mit den Augen, doch er schien zu schnell, um dies für längere Zeit zu tun. Völlig verunsichert sprach sie einen Schutzzauber, der sich wie eine Glocke über sie legte und sie laut knisternd nach außen hin abschirmte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht besonders gut sein konnte, wenn dieses Ding sie traf.

Der Kamin gab ein lautes Fauchen von sich und grüne Flammen stachen tief in den Raum, züngelten an Hermines Barriere, die erneut knisterte.  
Die Flammen färbten sich allmählich Dunkel und bald schon war das Gesicht eines bestimmten Mannes zu erkennen.

Doch kaum war das Gesicht erschienen, da sauste Snape Fluch an Hermine vorbei und schlug mitten in die Flammen. Laut polternd verschwand das Gesicht aus dem Feuer.

Ein greller Blitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Stabes, prallte an Hermines Schildzauber ab und schlug in den Kamin ein. Mit lautem Krachen begann er einzustürzen und ein schwerer Felsbrocken sauste auf Hermine nieder.

Knisternd blieb er zunächst an der Barriere hängen, welche jedoch nicht stark genug war um ihn dauerhaft aufzuhalten. Stattdessen verschwand sie mit einem unguten zischen und der Feldbrocken traf Hermine, welche mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu Boden krachte. Der Felsbrocken schlug nur knapp neben ihr ein und hinterließ einen genügend tiefen Krater im Boden.

Snape schritt zu ihr hinüber und blieb wie eine dunkle Drohung vor ihr stehen. "Ich fürchte, ich habe keine andere Wahl, Miss Granger.", sagte er mit bedauernder Stimme, schwang seinen Zauberstab und stieß einen Fluch auf sie hinab.

Er war ähnlich einem Netz der sich über sie legte und sich dann zusammen zog. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man sie in eine bestimmte Form pressen wollte. Ein unangenehmes Brennen breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus, als plötzlich eine Energiewelle sie überflutete und ihr das Bewusstsein nahm.


	20. Hermine und das Mal

Hallo ihr Lieben. Dieser Post beinhaltet die beiden letzten Kapitel der Story, und wir wollten uns bei allen bedanken, die fleißig mit und mitgefiebert, und uns regelmäßig reviewt haben. Es motiviert wirklcih ungemein, wenn immer wieder liebe Worte von euch kommen und dafür ein riesiges Dankeschön. Weil das aber noch nciht genug ist finde ich, verrate ich euch, dass ich und Jaquimo bereits an der Fortsetzung sitzen. Leider weiß ich nciht, wie lange die auf sich warten lassen wird.

Jetzt wünschen wir euch jedenfalls viel Spaß mit den letzten Kapiteln. Schreibt uns, wie ihr die Story insgesamt fandet, und wo Verbesserungen möglich wären. Ratschläge und ernstgemeinte Kritik wird gerne berücksichtigt...

Ralina & Jaquimo Talaan

Hermine kam nur langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ihr Körper schmerzte und so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es wollte ihr zunächst nicht gelingen, die Augen zu öffnen. Aber sie spürte definitiv, dass sie auf etwas weichem lag und offenbar war noch alles an ihr dran. Nur ihr Kopf fühlte sich seltsam... kalt an.  
"Ich hoffe, sie haben gut geschlafen, Miss Granger.", drang Snapes Stimme an ihr Ohr. "Sie werden jetzt einige Kraft brauchen, um das Kommende zu überstehen." Fläschchen klirrten, Schritte gingen durch den Raum und als Hermine endlich die Augen aufschlug, stand Snape neben ihrem Bett mit Zaubertränken in der Hand.

"Das hört sich nicht gut an." Mit einem knurren schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Sind wir denn noch in Hogwarts? Und überhaupt, wo ist Harry?"

"Potter geht es gut, glaube ich.", antwortete Snape und sah rüber zu dem anderen Bett, in dem Harry schlief. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie ihm in den Tee getan haben, aber es hält offenbar eine Weile. Das ist auch besser so. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir gestört werden wollen, oder?"

"Nein sicher nicht..." sie seufzte und hielt sich den Kopf. "Ich fühle mich, als hätte man eine wütende Misses Norris in meinem Kopf gesperrt..."

"Sie werden sich noch wünschen, dass es nur eine Katze wäre.", erwiderte Snape und reichte ihr einen Zaubertrank. "Trinken Sie, wenn sie wollen, dass ihre Knochen wieder grade zusammenwachsen."

Hermine zog eine Grimasse und griff mit ihrer gesunden Hand nach der Flasche. Nachdem sie einen prüfenden Blick zu Snape geworfen hatte würgte sie das bittere Gebräu herunter und ließ den Arm wieder auf´s Bett sinken. "Bittere Medizin."

Snape zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Eine Hand lag dabei ständig auf seinem Zauberstab, der ein wenig aus seiner Tasche lugte. "Wollen Sie mir jetzt erklären, was mit ihnen los ist?" Er griff nach ihrem Arm und strich den Ärmel zurück. Das Dunkle Mal war deutlich auf ihrer blassen Haut zu sehen. "Und wie Sie dazu kommen?"

Hermine vermied den Blickkontakt zu ihm sondern biss sich stattdessen schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. "Glauben sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich keine Ahnung habe? Ich hatte es, als ich damals nach unserem Ausflug auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht bin."

Snapes bekam Gewitterwolkenaugenbrauen. "Und sie haben es so lange verschwiegen? Glauben Sie, vom Dunklen Lord gezeichnet zu sein ist eine Lappalie?"

"Sicher nicht." sie machte eine saure Miene. "Glauben sie nicht, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat, sie auf dieses Ding anzusprechen."

Snape stutzte. "5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.", sagte er schließlich. "Es hat nie einen Aufsatz für Lupin gegeben, nicht wahr?"

Sie schluckte. "Nicht direkt... Falls es sie beruhigt: ich habe ihn aus schlechtem Gewissen trotzdem geschrieben."

"Sagen Sie mir, dass sie kein Todesser sind und sehen Sie mir dabei in die Augen."

Wieder seufzte sie hob aber schließlich den Kopf. "Ich bin so wenig ein Todesser wie sie einer sind." antwortete sie mit fester Stimme. "Wenn man von ein paar Gedächtnislücken absieht..."

"Gut. Das genügt mir.", sagte er und nahm seine Hand vom Zauberstab. "Sie stehen ohne Frage unter dem Einfluss eines Fluchs, der wohl um einiges eleganter ist, als der Imperius-Fluch." Er sah Hermine eine Weile eingehend an. "Sie erinnern sich nicht daran, wie sie zu dem Mal gekommen sind?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und er grübelte eine Weile. "Sie ahnen, was jetzt kommt, nicht wahr?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Ja, und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

Snape brachte ein mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Stande. "Wenn wir warten, bis Sie sich erholt haben, riskiren wir, dass der Fluch erneut Kontrolle über sie erlangt. Sind Sie bereit?"

Wieder seufzte sie und warf einen Blick zu Harry. "Wenn es sein muss. Na machen sie schon."

„Legilimens."

Hermine war in einer riesigen dunklen Halle. Man hatte sie stehend mit dem Rücken an eine Art Säule gekettet und sie spürte, dass ihre Füße bereits taub vom Stehen waren. Ihr Kopf war nach vorne gesunken genau wie der Rest ihres Körpers, wahrscheinlich war sie eine Zeit lang ohnmächtig gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie hierher gekommen war, das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war, dass ihre gemeinsame Flucht mit Snape misslungen war und man sie kurz vor dem Ausgang überwältigt hatte. Was aus ihrem Professor geworden war wusste sie nicht.

Seufzend und benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf, als plötzlich ein paar schwarze Schuhe in ihr Sichtfeld traten.

„Ich freue mich, dass ich Dich endlich wieder unter den Lebenden begrüßen kann, Hermine." Sofort wurde das Mädchen wachsam und verkrampfte sich. Verdammt, sie kannte diese Stimme und ihre Erinnerung verhieß ihr nichts Gutes.

„Du hast uns eine Menge Ärger bereitet. Mehr Ärger als ich erwartet hatte. Ich hatte dich unterschätzt Hermine. Aber dieser Fehler wird mir nicht noch einmal unterlaufen." Ihr Kinn wurde von einer kalten faltigen Hand umfasst, welche beinahe sanft ihren Kopf anhob und ihr den Blick auf ihr Gegenüber eröffnete. Da war er, der Schrecken welcher sie bereits seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr verfolgt hatte: Voldemord.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" Ihre Stimme war kalt, auch wenn sie unmerklich, wahrscheinlich aus Furcht bebte.

„Du bist in eine Falle gelaufen, Hermine. Meine Falle. Hast Du das nicht gemerkt?" er lachte ein freudloses Lachen, bevor er von ihr abließ und sich einige Schritte von ihr entfernte. „Du könntest Dir sicher denken, dass ich diesen Aufwand nicht umsonst betrieben habe. Ich möchte, dass du für mich Harry Potter tötest."

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Sie wissen, dass ich in den Diensten Dumbledores stehe, auch wenn ich dergleichen niemals ausgesprochen habe. Daher verstehe ich nicht, wie sie derartig ihre Zeit verschwenden." Das Gesicht ihrer Gegenübers zeigte jedoch nicht die kleinste Gemütsregung. „In dieser Beziehung muss ich Deines weiblichen Stolz leider enttäuschen, Hermine. Als ich diese Falle stellte, hatte ich kein bestimmtes Opfer im Sinn. Das einzige was mich interessierte war, dass dieser jemand Zugang zu Hogwarts hat. Und dessen konnte ich mir eigentlich fast sicher sein. Ich wusste, dass der alte Greis nur seine eigenen Leute ausschicken würde. Das er natürlich genau Dich und Snape beauftrage war ein ganz außerordentlicher Glücksfall." Seine Miene verzog sich zu einem undeutbaren Grinsen, welches Hermine einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz versetzte.

„Ich verabscheue sie, Tom Riddle." Sagte sie kühl und wollte ihren Kopf abwenden. Doch gerade in diesem Moment wurde sie ein weiteres Mal von ihm gepackt und schmerzhaft nach vorn gerissen.

„Nenn mich nicht bei diesem Namen!" donnerte er und bohrte dabei seine Fingernägel tief in das blasse Fleisch an ihrem Hals.

„Was passt ihnen denn an ihrem Namen nicht?" röchelte sie und spürte, wie ihr bei dem Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Gefällt ihnen der Gedanke nicht, dass sie nicht mehr wert sind, als jeder andere von uns?"

Seine Nägel gruben sich noch tiefer, wobei seine Hand unmerklich zu zittern begann. „Wir sind uns zu ähnlich Hermine. Ist Dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?" Seine flammend roten Augen fixierten sie und sie spürte, wie ihr unangenehm warm in Nacken wurde. „Beide lechzen wir nach Anerkennung, und doch bleibt sie uns verwährt. Ich hasse meinen Namen weil ich mit ihm die Schwäche und das Versagen in meiner Jugend verbinde." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los und Hermine spürte nur, wie das warme Blut aus ihren Adern in kleinen Rinnsälen ihre Haut hinunter rann. Wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, hätte sie den Blick sofort von diesem Monster abgewandt. Doch er hielt sie erbarmungslos gefangen.

„Ich weiß, dass auch Du Dich nach Anerkennung sehnst, Hermine. Doch ich weiß ebenso, dass diese Dir in Hogwarts auf ewig versagt bleiben wird..." Und wieder spürte sie diesen kalten Stich im Herzen und hörte zugleich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die ihr zuflüsterte, dass dieser Mann im Grunde die Wahrheit sprach. Doch sie schob sie in jahrelange Routine beiseite.

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht stimmt." Antwortete Hermine und verkniff es sich ihn erneut beim Namen zu nennen. „Dumbledore achtet mich, und meine Mitschüler ebenfalls." Entgegnete sie stolz und versuchte trotz der Schmerzen den Kopf ein wenig zu heben. Voldemord schien es jedoch gar nicht zu sehen.

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Achtung war, welche Dumbledore dazu veranlasst hat, Dich ohne auch nur Deine Meinung anzuhören auf diese Mission zu schicken. Und was Deine Mitschüler betrifft: ich würde auch versuchen, mich mit solch einer guten Hausaufgabenhilfe gut zu stellen." Hermine fragte sich woher er all dies wissen konnte und zog bereits einen Spitzel in Hogwarts in Erwägung, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er die ganze Zeit über in ihrem Kopf war.

„Ich weiß, dass Du verzweifelt um Aufmerksamkeit ringst, Miss Granger. Nehmen wir doch nur die Zaubertränkestunden. Du schlägst dir die Nächte heimlich in der Bibliothek um die Ohren, nur um einmal in ihrem Leben ein Lob von dem Menschen zu bekommen von dem du es dir am meisten ersehnst. Im Grunde ihres Herzens weißt du, dass diese Hoffnung vergeblich ist, nicht wahr?"

Sie seufzte ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Seine Worte begannen ihr die Kehle ab zu schnüren und so langsam wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie ihm und auch sich selbst entgegnen konnte.

„Lassen sie Snape aus dem Spiel." Zischte sie und nun waren es ihre Augen die sich verengten. „Er ist ein unfaires Beispiel. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als hätte er jemals in seinem Leben einen Gryffindor gelobt." Sie lächelte Gedankenverloren. „Es ist wahrscheinlich schon Lob genug, dass er nicht in den letzten Tagen versucht hat mich umzubringen..." Wieder lächelte sie, doch dieses Mal ein wenig herzlicher. Der Gedanke an Snape erwärmte ihr Herz ohne dass sie es ändern konnte und wollte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass wenigstens ihm die Flucht gelungen war.

Voldemords kühle Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Snape hatte schon immer eine unerklärliche Anziehungskraft auf euch Gryffindors." Witzelte er und seine Augen blitzten raubtierhaft. „Wie war doch gleich der Name dieser Puppe? Selene? Nein..."

„Wagen sie es nicht ihren Namen auch nur auszusprechen." Donnerte Hermine und zerrte an ihren Ketten. Voldemord entlockte dies nur ein weiteres bösartiges Grinsen.

„Sieh an. Willst du dich doch Tatsächlich auf die Seite deines Verräters stellen? Das nenne ich wahrlich heldenhaft.. du beschützt ihn tatsächlich noch, obwohl er es war, der deinen Untergang besiegelt hat..."

Für einen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen um sogleich entschlossen den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Heben sie sich ihre Lügen für einen anderen auf. Bei mir stoßen sie auf taube Ohren."

„Tatsächlich? Dabei ist alles so offensichtlich." Nun wurde sie doch hellhörig. „Was ist offensichtlich, Tom Riddle? Sie müssen wissen, ich bin nicht gut im Rätsel raten..."

Das Gesicht des Mannes verwandelte sich in eine hässliche Fratze. „Auch wenn Severus hin und wieder auf Irrwegen wandelt so ist er doch einer meiner treusten Diener. Er war es, der darauf bestanden hat, dass du es bist, die ihn begleiten. Du musst wissen, dass er eine nicht zu unterschätzende Abneigung gegen Schlammblütige hat, was er in ihren ersten Tagen noch nicht so recht zu beherrschen wusste. Aber er besann sich schnell eines besseren als er fürchtete, du würdest Dumbledore zu Rate ziehen." Unweigerlich erinnerte sich Hermine an die Kühle, welche stets während ihren Gesprächen geherrscht hatte und seufzte.

„Gestern hat er dann die Falle zuschnappen lassen, hat sich aus dem Haus geschlichen um unsren Leuten ein Zeichen zu geben. Und als du gerade eben fast erfolgreich geflohen wärst, hat er dich geradewegs in die Arme meiner Leute rennen lassen."

Hermine spürte wie ihr Puls raste, so sehr, dass sie ihn selbst in ihren Schläfen spürte. „Das ist nicht wahr. Sie lügen." Antwortete sie nur, doch innerlich ging sie bereits ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Snape durch und prüfte seine Worte. „Snape hat mehrfach versucht mich zu retten. Was ist zum Beispiel mit dieser Vampirgeschichte? Er hat mich davor bewahrt ein Blutsauger zu werden."

„Weil das früher oder später sonst sehr unangenehm für ihn geworden wäre. Außerdem brauchten wir dich ja noch." Hermine spürte wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte, schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf. „ich glaube ihnen kein Wort." Sagte sie entschlossen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über getäuscht hatte.

Voldemord hatte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, sondern studierte lauernd ihre Miene. „Nun, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man bereits die zweite Gryffindor ist, die von ihm sitzen gelassen wurde? Auch Snape gelüstet es nach Anerkennung. In dieser Beziehung bist du ihm also recht ähnlich. Aber wenn du unbedingt noch einen letzten Beweis willst, wie böse dieser Mann ist..." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Sieh selbst..." Er wandte sich kurz von ihr ab und auf den Wink seines Zauberstabes hin erschienen in der Luft, wie auf einem Monitor, Bilder. Zuerst konnte sie nur einige Fremde erkennen, eine Familie wie es schien. Dann wenig später sah sie Snape, der den Zauberstab auf ein junges Mädchen gerichtet hatte, das scheinbar unter Höllenqualen schrie und weinte. Snapes Gesicht zeigte jedoch nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung. Dieser Szene folgten andere grausame Bilder, Snape wie er den Familienvater unterwarf und die Mutter quälte. Snape als einen wahrhaftigen Todesser.

Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen traten. Es war so wahnsinnig schwer an einen Fremden zu glauben, wenn einem so viele niederschmetternde Beweise entgegengeschleudert wurden. Eine seltsame Schwere legte sich über sie, es war ein Gefühl, welches man verspürte, wenn man eine schwere Niederlage erlitten hatte und nun auf die Trümmer seines eigenen Lebens blickte.

Dann jedoch sah sie wieder diese flammenden Augen vor sich, welche ihr plötzlich wie ein letzter rettender Strohhalm erschienen.

„Nun? Willst du in dem Wissen sterben, dass man dich betrogen hat, Hermine Granger? Oder gelüstet es dich nach Rache oder Vergeltung. Wenn du mir dienst, liefere ich dir Snape auf einem silbernen Tablett." Er lachte. „Nun? Was ist? Wirst du mir dienen?"

Ihr Puls raste und sie spürte, wie jede Freude plötzlich aus ihren Körper wich.

„Das will ich, Meister."

Als die Erinnerung der wachen Welt wich, sah Hermine in Snapes Gesicht. Und es waren unendlich traurige Augen, die zurückblickten und dennoch lag ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Nun kennen Sie die wahre Macht des Dunklen Lords, Hermine." Er schwieg eine Weile. "Und nun kennen Sie den wahren Snape."

Doch sie lag einfach nur da uns starrte an die Decke. Was zur Hölle sollte sie nun glauben? Sie seufzte laut und wandte sich zur Seite. "Wie oft wollen sie mich eigentlich noch zu Fall bringen, hm?"  
"So oft Sie mir eine Gelegenheit dazu bieten.", sagte Snape immer noch lächelnd. "Aber nur im Rahmen meiner Rechte als Professor. Erkennen Sie nun, warum der Fluch der auf Ihnen lag so gut funktioniert hat und unmöglich zu entdecken war? Sie haben Sich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihre Sehnsüchte und Zweifel genommen, in ein Netz aus Halbwahrheiten und Lügen verstrickt und sie damit gefangen genommen." Er seufzte schwer und sein Lächeln schwand. "Ich kenne die Sogwirkung, die von seinen Worten ausgeht, nur zu gut."

„Wenn ich diesem Mistkerl ich die Finger bekomme bringe ich ihn um."

Snape lachte trocken. "Viele Zauberer wünschen sich das, glauben Sie mir." Wieder schwieg er, diesmal rang er sichtlich mit dem, was er sagen wollte. "Vielleicht haben Sie es nicht geschafft, Potter zu töten, weil sich ein Teil von Ihnen gewehrt hat. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ihre eigentliche Schuld liegt darin, dass Sie sich in einem Moment der Schwäche dem Dunklen Lord gebeugt haben." Snape sah hinüber zu Harry und dann an die Wand. Nur mühsam zwang er seinen Blick zurück zu Hermine. "Die selbe Last liegt auf meinen Schultern. Die Grenze des Tötens habe ich nicht überschritten, doch genug schlimme Dinge getan, die nicht weniger schwer wiegen. Die Bilder, die sie gesehen haben... sind wahr."

Hermine holte zischend Luft und straffte sich sichtlich in ihrem Bett. "Aber sie haben sich geändert." Stelle sie für sich fest und schien damit das Thema abzuhaken. "Dumbledore hat bereits über sie gerichtet also werde ich es an dieser Stelle nicht mehr tun. Ich glaube nach wie vor an sie..."

Snape senkte kurz sein Haupt. "Es ist jedes Mal ein seltsames Gefühl, soetwas zu hören. So wenige denken so wie Sie oder Professor Dumbledore." Er hob seinen Blick wieder. "Ja, ich bereue, was ich damals tat. Doch niemals wieder werde ich dieser Versuchung erliegen, der Preis war zu hoch." Seine Stimme war tief und sanft. "Doch Sie müssen wissen, das vieles von dem, was..." Er lächelte plötzlich wieder. "_Tom Riddle_ gesagt hat, Lügen waren. Ich habe Celine nicht fallen lassen. Im Gegenteil - um ihretwillen habe ich die Seite des Dunklen Lords verlassen."

Nun lächelte auch Hermine. "Sie wissen gar nicht, wie unsagbar mich das erleichtert." Dann nahm sie plötzlich einen Gesichtsausdruck an, der eher Typisch für ihn selbst war. "Aber bilden sie sich darauf bloß nichts ein."

Snapes Lächeln, das so seltsam an ihm aussah, wurde einen kurzen Moment noch ein wenig breiter. "Sein Sie beruhigt, Eitelkeit gehört nicht zu meinen Schwächen." Dann wurde er wieder ernster. "Gibt es irgend etwas, das Sie mich fragen wollen? Oder wollen Sie Riddles restliche Lügen alleine durchdringen?"

"Ich sage ihnen ganz ehrlich, dass ich nicht weiß wie viele Wahrheiten ich heute noch vertrage. Für den Moment würde es genügen, dass sie Miss Norris in meinem Kopf sagen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll." Sie grummelte leicht und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. "Außerdem ist die Krankenstation wohl kaum der Ort für längere private Unterhaltungen..."

"Es ist vermutlich tatsächlich besser, wenn Sie sich erst einmal ausruhen.", sagte Snape. "Was die Katerkatze in Ihrem Kopf angeht, gibt es fürchte ich keinen Trank. Ich könnte ja Goyle bitten, einen zu erfinden."

"Dann ist mir Miss Norris doch um einiges lieber."


	21. Epilog

Es dauerte 2 weitere Tage bis Hermine von den Krankenstation entlassen wurde und sie nutzte gleich ihren ersten freien Abend, um sich in alter Gewohnheit in der Bibliothek einzufinden und zu lesen.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit gehabt um sich über ihre Gedanken über die vergangenen Tage und Wochen klar zu werden und nun war sie einfach nur dankbar über jede Ablenkung die sie bekommen konnte. Und was konnte sie mehr fesseln als dich vielen Bücher, welche hier in den Regalen standen?

In alter Manier hatte sie sich in ihre warme Wolldecke gewickelt und starrte nun auf das gelbe Pergament, das sie sich aus dem vielen Reihen ausgewählt hatte. "Die Wissenschaft der Flüche, erster Band." las sie halblaut vor und schlug die erste Seite auf.

"Können Sie auch keinen Schlaf finden, Miss Granger?", drang Snapes Stimme nur all zu bekannt aus dem Dunkeln, doch diesmal umgab ihn das milde Licht seines Zauberstabs.

"Ich sehe es als Anzeichen der Besserung." erklärte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Tee?"

"Da ich nicht über die Gabe verfüge, Ein Picknick mit dem Wink eines Zauberstabs erscheinen zu lassen, nehme ich dankend an.", sagte Snape und setze sich Hermine gegenüber. "Es freut mich, dass Sie genesen sind." Er senkte seine Stimme. "Wir sollten es nicht zur Gewohnheit machen, uns zu duellieren. Erst recht, wenn Sie jetzt anfangen, aufzuholen."

Mit einem lächeln streifte sie das Buch, das sie sich ausgeliehen hatte. "Man will ihnen doch in nichts nachstehen." witzelte sie und goss Snape ein wenig von dem Tee in eine der mitgebrachten Tassen. Warum sie 2 statt einer mit hierher genommen hatte war ihr ein Rätsel. "Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich habe noch genug von unserem letzten Zweikampf. Möchte gar nicht wissen, was sie mit mir angestellt haben."  
Er lächelte schwach und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

"Und ich werde es Ihnen nicht verraten.", erwiderte Snape und kostete von Hermines Tee. "Das Vergangene bereitet Ihnen so schon genug Schwermut, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte und trank ebenfalls. "Manchmal glaube ich, dass es mehr ist als ich zu tragen vermag und wünsche mir, Dumbledore hätte mich fort geschickt. Doch er weiß, dass es weit mehr Strafe ist hier bleiben zu müssen und Harry tagtäglich in die Augen zu sehen."

"Nein, da irren Sie sich, Miss Granger.", sagte Snape leise und trank in Ruhe einen großen Schluck. "Sie bleiben, weil Sie eine Chance bekommen haben. Eine Strafe scheint es nur zu sein, weil Ihr Hierbleiben jede Minute auf ein Neues an ihr Gewissen appelliert." Er klopfte auf seine Brust. "Das kommt von Innen, nicht von Dumledore. Und egal, wohin sie gehen..."" Er streifte seinen Ärmel zurück und entblößte sein Dunkles Mahl. "... das hier wird sie immer begleiten. Ein Leben lang."

"Ich weiß." nun streifte sie auch ihren Ärmel zurück und musterte traurig das gezeichnete Fleisch. "Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum Harry es damals nicht sehen konnte."

"Es scheint tatsächlich so zu sein, dass nur Zauberer und Hexen, die selbst das Mahl tragen, es sehen können. Weder Madame Pomphrey noch irgend jemand sonst kann es sehen, wie es scheint." Er bedeckte sein Mahl wieder. "Vermutlich musste der Dunkle... musste Tom Riddle es verzaubern, damit Sie nicht enttarnt werden." Er sah von Hermines Mahl in ihr Gesicht. "Denken Sie, dass es besser ist, wenn andere es nicht sehen können?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Im Grunde spielt es keine Rolle, außer dass es mich vor unliebsamen Vorurteilen bewahrt. Das ist aber auch der einzige Unterschied." Sie ließ die Schultern sinken und trank einen weiteren Schluck.  
"Würde es denn für sie eine Rolle spielen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Andere können es sehen und für mich ist das gut so. Es hilft mir jedes Mal aufs Neue, den Punkt zu überdenken, auf dem ich stehe. Und er hat sich seit Jahren nicht bewegt." Er trank einen Schluck. "Das Mahl ist, ob unsichtbar oder nicht, ein Geschenk. Es mahnt uns. Auch wenn wir auf ewig gezeichnet sind." Er sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick wog nicht schwer oder war unangenehm. "Ich muss jedoch eingestehen, dass ich froh bin, nicht mehr allein zu sein."

"Das Schicksal geht manchmal seltsame Wege." erwiderte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln und schob auch ihren Ärmel wieder zurück.   
"Was ist damals aus ihnen und Celine geworden?"

Kurzzeitig wurde Snapes Gesicht wieder hart und er versteifte sich. Dann jedoch atmete er tief durch und seine Mauern schwanden. "Der Dunkle Lord kennt keine Gnade mit Abtrünnigen. Celine ist durch seine Hand gestorben." Er seufzte schwer. "Und bitte sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass es Ihnen Leid tut."

"Das Mitleid der anderen ist nicht das, was einem wieder auf die Beine hilft." sagte sie ernst und goss sich Tee in ihre Tasse nach.

"Trotzdem entschuldige ich mich. Ich wollte keine ihrer alten Wunden wieder aufreißen."

Bedächtig schüttelte Snape den Kopf. "Ich habe Ihnen angeboten, zu fragen. Nehmen Sie es als Wiedergutmachung für den ein oder anderen Legilimens-Zauber." Eine geraume Weile schwiegen Sie einvernehmlich. Der Mond schob sich vor eines der großen Fenster und warf sein kühles Licht auf die Regalreihen und die beiden Sitzenden. "Die Erinnerungen an Taten von Anderen und jene, die wir selbst begingen werden uns immer begleiten. Es sind Dämonen, die wir beherrschen lernen, aber nie vertreiben können." Er zögerte kurz. "Sie wissen, wen Sie ansprechen können, wenn Ihnen die Ihren zu mächtig zu werden scheinen."

Sie tat so als ob sie ernsthaft überlegen würde. "Nein?"

Snapes Augen nahmen wieder den typischen Lehrer-für-Zaubertränke-Blick an. „Draco Malfoy ist ein ausgezeichneter Zuhörer."

Dann war die Maske fort und er sagte leise. "Ich werde einem Gryffindor im Mut nicht nachstehen, Miss Granger. Ich meine mich. Ich halte es aber für unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie das noch wollen, wenn die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke vorrüber ist."

"Sie scheinen zu vergessen Professor, dass ich bereits 6 Jahre Unterricht mit ihnen überstanden habe. Nicht zu vergessen unser kleiner Ausflug in die Muggelwelt." Sie musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "So lange sie danach wieder der Snape sind, der jetzt hier vor mir sitzt überstehe ich selbst noch eine Stunde vom "Trank der Wahren Sicht"."

Snape neigte zustimmend sein Haupt, auch um ein weiteres Lächeln zu verbergen. So ganz wohl war ihm nicht in seiner Haut. "Da habe ich doch tatsächlich etwas von Ihnen gelernt, Miss Granger." Als Hermine ihn nur fragend ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Es mag eine Schwäche sein, sich jemandem zu zeigen. Aber alles andere an dieser Stelle wäre Feigheit."

"Sie sprechen wie ein wahrer Gryffindor." bemerkte sie fast nebenbei.

"Kein Grund beleidigend zu werden.", erwiderte Snape, doch seine Stimme klang alles andere als beleidigt. Dann sah er zum Fenster, sah auf den von ihm beschienenen Boden zwischen den Regalen und dann zu Hermine. "Sagen Sie, Miss Granger... tanzen Sie gern?"


End file.
